Harry's Bond Part 2
by Mionefan
Summary: Harry & Hermione enter second year at Hogwarts with the bond getting stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Part 2

**Part 2**

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter One: At the Dursleys**

The ride back home from Kings Cross station was a sad one for Harry Potter. He missed his friends already, especially the bushy haired witch with the soft chocolate brown eyes. He might not see his girlfriend Hermione for two weeks. Ron had asked him to visit him at the Burrow, but he had to spend at least two weeks with his aunt and uncle to renew the blood protection his mother had given him on her death.

He hated the Dursleys: Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his fat cousin Dudley. They had treated him as a servant, making him do all the household chores, while his cousin loafed around. They didn't know he couldn't do magic out of school, so he had a bit of an advantage. They were scared he'd turn them into a toad, so they tended to ignore them as much as possible. He still had to do chores, but he didn't mind that too much. At least it kept him occupied.

Aunt Petunia seemed quite a bit more pleasant than usual, but Uncle Vernon was his usual nasty self.

He sorely missed all the friends he made at school and couldn't wait to go back again in September. Thinking of Hermione, Harry wondered when he'd see her. Of course, they could still talk to one another in their heads, but he ached to see her.

_Hermione_, Harry asked, _will you be able to come to the Burrow?_

_Yes, Harry,_ _I've asked my parents and they said it's alright to visit The Burrow in August. I miss you already! Maybe I could visit you at your place._

_Much as I'd love to see you, I don't think the Dursleys would exactly welcome you. I'll work on it, and see. Maybe I can tell them that I need your help with homework. They don't know how far away you live, so it might work. You could use the floo network to Mrs. Figg's. You'd have to find a floo at your end though._

_Dumbledore arranged to have our fireplace connected to the floo network. It's a secure floo that will connect only Mrs. Figg's, Hogwarts and The Burrow to my parents place. _Harry brightened at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend. She was an amazing girl: pretty, smart and fun to be with and any time they were separated was agony. Last term he had learned the meaning of love after having none of it at the Dursley's. It had been hard to accept that someone might love him, but after the bonding with Hermione, they had grown very close over the school year until he had to admit they were indeed in love. The bond had continued to strengthen until it was impossible for them to deny their love any longer. The hardest part was convincing Hermione's parents that they were truly meant for each other and were soul bonded for life. Hermione's father had not taken it well, but between the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and her mother, they had finally got a grudging acceptance that they belonged together.

Hermione was devastated that she would be without her boyfriend for even two weeks. She missed his beautiful green eyes and messy hair. It was a good thing they could still talk to each other, or she thought she'd go mad. He was the bravest boy she had ever known. Defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort, a second time was almost more than she could bear to think about. True, she, Ron and Neville had helped, but he had faced Voldemort alone at the end. That he had killed him yet again was no small comfort; for Dumbledore had said that he might be able to come back.

Harry set to work to convince his uncle to let Hermione visit. Uncle Vernon would have none of it though.

"You'll not have those freaks visiting my house," stormed Uncle Vernon. "What would the neighbors think? In any case, you have a load of chores to do this summer. The garden is a mess and you know your Aunt prides herself on her garden. Oh, you'll be too busy for visits by freaks this summer."

"She has Muggle parents too. You'd never know she was a witch. Besides, I need her to help with my homework, she's the smartest witch in our year," entreated Harry.

"I'm having important guests for dinner tonight. If you stay out of the way in your bedroom, I might consider it," his uncle said.

Harry retained a hope, albeit a small one, that the dinner would go smoothly. He seemed to have more than his share of bad luck when it came to staying out of trouble with his relatives.

That night, as he entered his bedroom to stay out of the way and make no noise, he jumped when he saw a small ragged creature with large eyes and a long pointed nose sitting on his bed.

"Harry Potter, sir, such an honour it is to meet you!" said the creature.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby, sir," replied the creature, Dobby the House Elf."

"Not to seem rude," Harry said, "but now is not a good time for you to be here."

"Dobby is sorry to intrude, but Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter sir!"

"Warn me? About what?" enquired Harry.

"Most terrible things are to happen at Hogwarts this year! Harry Potter must not go back."

"What things, Dobby?"

"Dobby…can't…say…" Dobby looked like he was struggling even to get that much out.

"I must go back Dobby, I promise I'll be careful."

"No, it is too dangerous Harry Potter sir!"

"Hogwarts is my home Dobby, I don't belong here!" said Harry forcefully.

"Harry Potter is hoping his girlfriend will visit him here?" Dobby said slyly.

"Dobby, you wouldn't prevent Hermione from coming!" pleaded Harry.

"Not if Harry Potter promises not to go back to Hogwarts," replied the elf.

"But Dobby, we love each other, I'd die if I didn't see Hermione at school.

"Dobby is sorry sir, but Harry Potter must not go back, it is too dangerous."

"You don't understand Dobby, We would both die, if we are separated! We must maintain contact, we are Soul Bonded."

"S-Soul Bonded? The great Harry Potter is Soul Bonded? Dobby does not know what to do," he wailed, twisting his large floppy ears. "Harry Potter is too important to risk his life, but Dobby has done his best to warn him. Be very careful Harry Potter, Dobby can tell you no more." With a crack, Dobby disappeared.

_What do you suppose that was about Harry? _asked Hermione.

_I dunno, it sounds like Hogwarts is going to be even more dangerous this year. _

Fortunately, Uncle Vernon had not heard anything and the dinner went off without a hitch.

A clear blue sky greeted Harry the next morning. It was already warm and after finishing his chores, he carefully approached his uncle.

"So is it alright for Hermione to visit?"

"As long as I don't have to see you two. And no funny business between you two, or else," Uncle Vernon promised.

_Alright!_ Harry thought. _If you can come over today, we can spend the day together. We'll still have to be careful though. Uncle Vernon has a very nasty temper._

_That's great Harry! I think I can manage to be there in a couple of hours. We should be able to maintain contact until we get to The Burrow. Ron and his mum have invited us there after your birthday. I miss you terribly, even though it's been only a day!_

_It's agony for me too Hermione, I don't think I could take being separated from you for the rest of the summer! How are your parents, now that they know about us? I was afraid they would insist on removing you from school last term when we told them. Fortunately, Dumbledore explained, and they seemed to accept me._

_They've calmed down a lot Harry. They were very upset at first, but they came to realise that in the wizarding world, children grow up faster. They still think we're too young, but at least they've come to accept that we would die without each other. You haven't told the Dursleys yet, have you?_

_No, and I'm not going to. They definitely wouldn't understand. Don't let Dudley see you if you can help it. He can't stand for me to have anything nice, and you definitely fit that description!_

_Not jealous are you Harry? _she smirked.

_Not of Dudley, just what he may attempt to do if he sees a pretty girl._

Hermione blushed and Harry could feel the reaction. _That's sweet of you to say that Harry._

The bond was definitely getting stronger, since he could feel her emotions over the long distance from her home.

Two hours later, Harry saw Hermione walking up to Number 4 Privet Drive. He ran down to greet her, before she could knock. "Let's go to the park, it's a bit more private there," suggested Harry.

It was a large park with lots of trees. A few children and mothers were on the far side, with the children playing on the swings and roundabout. Harry and Hermione walked to a secluded spot away from the other people.

_OK, I brought us a picnic lunch. Let's find a bit of grass near the trees, away from prying eyes, _Hermione slyly said.

Harry was only too quick to agree, hoping to snog her senseless.

_Missed me did you! _she smirked_. _As she settled down on the grass, Harry nodded and pulled her close. As their lips met, they quickly deepened the kiss. Harry was learning fast and Hermione was eager to learn as well.

Coming up for air, he gasped_, You have no idea! I feared my uncle would keep us apart just for spite._

_I missed you too Harry. I thought I'd go mad without you this week._

They settled down and opened the picnic basket. Hermione had packed quite a spread. There was chicken, ham, French bread, cheese, apples and a nice tart. She even brought a tasty salad. Digging in, they talked about the just completed school year. So much had happened, they could hardly believe it. From their first meeting and the Soul Bonding, to flying and Quiddich, to the Philosopher's Stone, and defeating Voldemort; they talked for hours.

Settling back on the grass for a good snog, they failed to notice the approach of Dudley.

"Oi, you two…" and then with a gasp he saw Harry. "I heard that Dad allowed you to bring a girl over to help with your homework. He didn't mention that it was a girlfriend! You don't want to have anything to do with that freak, I can show you…"

Harry and Hermione sat up caught in a compromising situation. Harry was first to recover and spat angrily at Dudley. "Mind your own business Dudders, or I'll hex you into next week. Fancy having another tail? I've learned a lot this past year. If you even think of telling anyone, it'll be worse for you! I could turn you into a toad!"

Dudley stammered and beat a hasty retreat, holding his hands over his large behind.

Hermione was worried. "Think he'll spoil everything Harry?"

"He'd better not, he doesn't know I'm underage and not supposed to do magic, so I'm going to use that to our advantage."

_Let's move a little deeper into the trees so we won't be seen, _Hermione suggested.

It was quite cool in the deep shade, and Harry wrapped a blanket he had brought around them. Giggling, Hermione snuggled up to Harry and began tickling him. Her hands reached under his shirt and found a sensitive spot under his ribs. Squirming away, Harry started to tickle her as well. Giggling furiously, they managed to trap themselves in the blanket.

Suddenly they turned serious, and Hermione crushed her lips against his. As the kiss deepened, Hermione's tongue searched for a moment against his lips until he opened his mouth for her to explore. Tongues flashed back and forth, teasing one another, lips swollen with passion, their bodies on fire. They finally came up for air, gasping for breath.

_That was fantastic Hermione_, Harrybreathed. _Where did you learn to kiss like that?_

Hermione, after regaining her senses, agreed with him. _Well, I do read, you know, _she smirked,_ and my mother has these romantic novels… That was absolutely wonderful, Harry, you're a great kisser, but we still have to be careful. It's much harder to control ourselves now. Any loss of control now would be disastrous. We'd need two days at least, of no interruptions to finish the bonding, and where are we going to find that? And of course, Dumbledore warned us we're still too young._

They lay back and basked in the glow of their snog session. True, there had been nothing more intimate than their kisses, but they were glad to relieve the pressure that had been building between them for most of the week.

The soul bond strengthened, unnoticed by the two. They would not be able to be separated now for more than a few days.

"Did you bring any of your school books," asked Harry.

"Yes, we have a Potions essay Snape wants as soon as we're back in September. We could get started on that, since it'll be the hardest."

In the bottom of the picnic basket Harry saw a potions textbook, some parchment, and two quills. "Good girl, I figured we'd best do as much homework while we can. Once we get to The Burrow, I'm not sure how much we'll get done."

After a long session with the books, they had accomplished quite a bit of Snape's potion homework.

"We should be able to finish our homework in a couple of days at this rate Harry."

"I've an idea what we can do after we finished. I found out from Dudley that there's a village fair in town. It's just a small local show, but it would be fun to go. I've never been to one before. I might have trouble getting permission though, my relatives hate to see me have fun."

"That sounds wonderful Harry. I'll see if mum and dad will escort us. I think your relatives might let you go if my parents took us."

Giving Harry a tender kiss, Hermione got up to go home. _I'll see you tomorrow, love._

The next day, Hermione arrived with the news that her mum would be happy to take them to the fair on Saturday. Now it was Harry's turn to pass on the news that he had convinced his aunt to talk his uncle into letting them go.

"She's been really good, these past few days, Hermione. It's strange, I think she has finally come to terms with my magic. I think she misses my mother. They were very close until mum got her letter for Hogwarts. She admitted she was jealous. She talks to me when Uncle Vernon's at work. I think she feels badly that they've treated me unfairly all these years.

Saturday came at last and Hermione and her mum drove up to number 4. Harry was waiting eagerly, greeting them before they got to the door. Aunt Petunia peeked out the window with a small smile on her lips and gave a tiny wave; quickly disappearing before Vernon could see.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, hi Hermione, I'm all set."

"Hello Harry dear, I can see you're anxious to go."

_Harry, this is great, we can be together all day. How did you get out of your chores?_

_I told Aunt Petunia that I would do extra chores to make up for today, but she said she'd take care of it with Uncle Vernon, since he's away on a business trip. Dudley put up a bit of a fuss, but Aunt Petunia said she'd take him to the zoo again._

Setting off for the village fair, they quickly found it on the far side of town. Their first stop was for sweets at one of the booths, where Mrs. Granger treated them to ice cream cones.

Exploring the fair, they came across a Ferris wheel. Harry had never rode one before, so he and Hermione climbed aboard and shrieked with delight when they reached the top, Harry clinging tightly to Hermione, while her mum watched, grinning.

After a long day at the fair, where Harry was introduced to new foods and watched several performers putting on a skit, it was time to return home.

"Mrs. Granger, that was the most fun I've ever had for summer holidays, thanks for taking me and Hermione."

"You're very welcome Harry, I can see you've enjoyed the outing. We're looking forward to having you stay with us in a few weeks."

A tight hug and a quick kiss from Hermione, and they departed; leaving Harry happy, but wishing the day could have lasted forever.

The lazy days of summer passed pleasantly, with Harry meeting Hermione everyday deep in the park. They would snog and explore each other, Hermione leading the way. Each day brought a new experience. Then they would work on their homework.

July passed in a haze and it was almost Harry's birthday. He would be twelve tomorrow, Hermione had already had her twelfth birthday late last year.

They were looking forward to visiting The Burrow. Ron's dad was coming to pick them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Burrow

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Two: The Burrow**

Mr. Weasley arrived at Number Four Privet Drive to pick up Harry and Hermione. It was still early in the morning, but they were ready and eager to leave. Hermione had flooed over, an hour earlier, and they had a talk about what they were willing to tell the Weasley's.

_We have to let the Weasley's know about us, Hermione, Maybe just not as much as we've told Ron._

_We have to be really careful Harry, It would be so easy to let something slip. The Weasley's are an old pureblood family. They'll be quick to pick up on anything we say. In particular, Mrs. Weasley is pretty sharp. According to Ron, not much gets by her. We can tell them that we are dating, that should be safe._

_I don't know love, they're sure to figure that something is odd if they catch us talking to each other without speaking. I think we should tell them that we are soul bonded and have expanded powers, without really going into specifics. If they press us, we'll hold back as much as we can and refer them to Dumbledore._

_Harry, maybe we shouldn't stay too long. This could quickly get out of hand. Maybe my parents would like some time with us and we can stay there._

_Maybe we could spend a week with Ron, then the rest of the summer with your parents. Ron would like us to stay much longer, but I don't think we can chance it Hermione._

His relatives were glad to see him go, not even saying goodbye, although Aunt Petunia could be seen at the window giving a small wave and a sad smile.

"Hello kids, I see you're ready," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," they greeted him.

"Thanks for having us we really appreciate it," said Harry.

"We're glad to have you Harry. Ron and the twins talk about you all the time. I'm glad to finally meet you Hermione. Ron's grades wouldn't be anywhere near as good without you badgering him. Ron tells me that you two are dating. That's quite young, but I'm sure we won't mind. Mrs. Weasley might get a little sticky about it, but Ron tells us you two have good sense, so there should be no problems. Harry, you'll bunk in with Ron and Hermione with Ginny. Ginny starts school this year, so you two should get along just fine."

They loaded their belongings into an old Ford Anglia and Mr. Weasley drove off. When they reached the open countryside, Mr. Weasley flipped a switch and they were airborne. Another switch kicked in the invisibility booster. An hour later the arrived at The Burrow. Harry marveled at how Mr. Weasley had modified the car.

"Don't tell anybody Harry," warned Mr. Weasley. "It's an illegal modification, although just to the extent that I'm not supposed to use it to fly. Molly doesn't know that, and I'm not telling her."

"Molly?" questioned Harry.

"Ah, Molly is Mrs. Weasley, my first name is Arthur," said Mr. Weasley. "Best to get the formalities out of the way. Whichever way suits you best is alright with us."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Weasley, we appreciate the hospitality," said Hermione.

The moment they walked in, 'Happy Birthday Harry' burst from the room. Mrs. Weasley gave them a crushing hug, Ron shook their hands, the twins let out a whoop, and Percy shook hands and congratulated him. Ginny's face turned red, and she shyly grinned at them, her eyes avoiding Harry. It looked like the youngest Weasley really did have a crush on Harry.

Recovering from the surprise greeting, they all moved into the living room. After everyone was seated, Mr. Weasley brought presents for Harry.

Harry blushed a deep red at all this attention and stammered thanks. Opening his presents, Harry was surprised at the thoughtfulness of the Weasley clan. None of it was expensive, but the thought behind the presents brought a glistening to his eyes. "Thank you all, this is really the best birthday I've ever had! Of course, it's the only one that anyone other than Hagrid ever acknowledged. I'm really touched."

Hermione had saved her present until last, and slipped it into his hand. He opened it and found a small gold Snitch on a pendant.

"Happy birthday Harry," she said.

"It's beautiful Hermione," he gulped. This was the best birthday ever.

_I have something better for you later Harry, _Hermione thought to him.

Catching Mr. Weasley alone, they stopped and talked to him in a quiet corner.

"Uh, Mr. Weasley, there's something you should know," said Harry. "We don't tell everyone this, and in fact only Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your son Ron, and Neville Longbottom know this. We don't want it becoming general knowledge. From all that Ron has told me about your family, I feel I can trust you and Mrs. Weasley like family."

_Harry, should we be telling him this just now?_

_Yes, Hermione, best let him know now, rather than he find out later accidentally._

"What is it Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry gulped and began, "Ron has told you that we are dating, but there is more. Hermione and I are soul bonded. It happened on the train last year. We can speak to each other in our heads, and can do other things that others can't do."

"Soul bonded? I see," said Mr. Weasley, "that really can complicate things. I'll have to talk to Molly about this, I'm afraid she might put up a bit of a fuss."

"We have to remain in fairly close contact until the bonding is complete. We have been doing an ok job with that this summer, but we really felt like it is something that you should know. What do you know about soul bonding?"

"Well Harry, not too much since it's pretty rare. I've never heard it happening to ones so young. People usually soul bond thru a ceremony or the naturally occurring bonds are considered to be unbreakably married. Natural bonds usually form thru deep love and understanding."

"When we reach the final stage, we'll be considered legally married. Separating us for any length of time now would be deadly to us until we are fully bonded," Hermione explained. "We know it's awfully young, but Professor Dumbledore says there's no precedent for it. He's still researching it, but he suspects the castle holds the secret. We love each other and will have a formal ceremony some day."

Mr. Weasley stood there with his mouth open. He had never imagined what they had told him was even remotely possible. "Oh dear, oh dear," he said. "I'm not sure Molly will understand. She's a romantic, but this goes well beyond what she or I would ever be able to comprehend."

"Please try to accept it Mr. Weasley, we need you to understand. Even Ron doesn't know the full story," Harry stressed.

"Well, we'll give it a go, and see if we can work out some private time for the two of you," replied Mr. Weasley. "However, I must insist that the two of you act responsibly, we'll keep your secret, but watch out for the twins and especially Ginny. The twins may try to prank you, but Ginny has had a crush on Harry since meeting you last year. Please don't hurt her."

"Thank you sir," they both said. "We understand and we will be careful."

"How surprising! You can both talk in unison, something like the twins."

After lunch and a birthday cake, Harry and Hermione managed to sneak away, and made for a grove of trees at the edge of the property. Making sure they couldn't be seen from the house, they settled down on the soft ground.

Wrapping her arms around Harry, she pulled him close, they kissed, and deepening the kiss, their tongues danced against each other. Working her way along his jawline, she dipped her tongue into his ear, she then took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it. Harry gasped with pleasure, She was starting to drive Harry wild and he was starting to get an intense reaction in his body.

Hermione's resolve also was weakening. Pulling away she thought to Harry.

_Harry, we have to be careful, we can't go farther. In the Muggle world we would be in serious trouble if anyone caught us. If the one of the Weasleys caught us there would be big trouble. _Panting, they finally lay back until their hearts slowed down. Rearranging themselves, they kissed long and passionately. Amazed at the response they were able to give each other, they lay back and rested for awhile. No words were spoken, and none were needed. Both knew that they went as far as they dared. The magic had almost pushed them past the point of no return. This was serious, how could they restrain themselves from the next step!

The soul bond again strengthened with the blue aura surrounding them.

Entering the house, everyone wondered where they had been.

Ron suspected, but didn't say anything.

Ginny piped up. "You guys just sort of disappeared, we wanted to talk and visit properly."

Fred and George suspecting something, teased, "Couldn't wait to be alone…"

"…with each other I suspect."

"What's this blue glow surrounding you two?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Blue glow?" inquired Ginny. "I don't see anything."

_Uh oh, _they thought, _I hope Mr. Weasley will explain things to her._

The bond glow faded quickly and thankfully, no one else had noticed.

"Can we talk to you later Mrs. Weasley? We needed a little space to talk, so we walked to the edge of the forest," Harry lied. Well it was almost the truth. They didn't do much talking, but they did go to the edge of the forest.

"Molly, can I talk to you a minute?" Arthur asked his wife.

After dinner, they all went to the living room. Ginny was quiet, sensing that Harry was already spoken for. Disappointment lit her face and both Harry and Hermione picked up on it. Harry wondered how to make her smile again. She obviously had a crush on him. This was dangerous ground, since he had fully committed himself to Hermione.

Hermione read his thoughts and a plan formed in her head. She hoped to be able to direct Ginny's attention to Neville. Neville would be perfect for her, and Ginny would bring Neville out of his shell. That left Ron with nobody. But she could work on that later.

Harry liked the idea at once, and they started plotting how to accomplish this.

Later, Mrs. Weasley confronted the pair.

"Arthur tells me that you two have bonded," she stated. "Can you tell me more about this? It sounds very strange for ones so young."

"Uh… Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione started. "Harry and I formed a soul bond on the train last year. We don't know how or why it happened, but it's very strong and getting stronger. The blue aura you saw earlier is a manifestation of the bonding."

"Mrs. Weasley, how much did Mr. Weasley tell you about the bond?" asked Harry.

"Well Arthur told me the basics but I'm sure there is more that you haven't told us Harry."

"I'm afraid that what we told Mr. Weasley is all that we're allowed to say, and it must be kept in strictest confidence. Anything else, you'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore, I'm very sorry."

Molly wasn't happy with this bit of information, but sensing their reticence to explain more, sighed and let it go.

"Alright, I'll see if the Headmaster is prepared to tell me more. For now, we'll just pretend that you're a normal couple of children."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," they both spoke.

_Whew, that was a close one, _they thought.

The week flew by with no more close calls. They played Quidditch behind The Burrow in an open field, three a side. The twins and Ron were startled to see Ginny was good on a broom. She had been sneaking their brooms from the shed for years. Harry and Hermione with Ron against the twins and Ginny.

Strangely, they were evenly matched, since Harry and Hermione had better brooms. Their downfall was Ron, who acted as Keeper and let in just as many as Ginny did. It didn't matter how they switched positions, the result was very close each time. Harry found he was rubbish as a Keeper, and Hermione was only marginally better. The surprise was Ron. He improved his game considerably as a Keeper. Hermione was better than Harry as a Chaser, but only just. Ginny was excellent as a Chaser, which surprised everyone.

Harry and Hermione were able to slip away each day for a snog. Molly Weasley was still none too happy about Harry and Hermione and flooed Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster visited Molly and explained that, while highly unusual, they were to be left alone. The magic had chosen them and interfering with it would be tantamount to killing the duo. After a furious debate with the Headmaster, Molly decided that Harry was a good kid and deserved the best she could provide. That settled, she could only sigh that Ginny would have to look elsewhere for her 'Knight In Shining Armour'. On that note, Hermione planned to approach Molly with what she and Harry planned. She wanted Molly's help in defusing what could be a problem with Ginny. Molly would be better able to direct Ginny's attention away from Harry. There was no way Hermione was going to stand for any interference from Ginny to grab Harry for herself. It would not be an easy conversation, Hermione sensed that Ginny was headstrong and would not give up easily.

Later, Hermione approached Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly dear."

"Harry and I feel that there might be a problem with Ginny's crush on Harry. Ron told us about it last year at school, and mentioned she was obsessed with "The Boy Who Lived". Harry and I are together and it would be awkward if Ginny tried to break us up. That could have serious consequences for Ginny, since Harry and I are bonded. I wonder if you would mind if we directed her attention quietly to another boy in our year to take her mind off Harry? You know the Longbottom family, and I believe you've met Neville. I think they might get along better than Harry and Ginny."

"My dear, I try not to interfere with my daughter's life, but perhaps a gentle nudge might be appropriate. Ginny is very headstrong, so I'm not sure how effective I can be. I certainly don't want her to be hurt over someone she can't have. Neville is a nice boy, and she's met him and played with him in the past."

"Harry and I think that Neville might need Ginny in his life to give him more confidence. Ginny would be good for him and Neville might be just the person to help Ginny forget about Harry. Both are young enough to form a lasting friendship."

"I could invite the Longbottoms over for a visit at Christmas break, by then they should be closer friends."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, we'd rather avoid trouble before it starts. I'm glad you understand."

Everyone was expecting Harry and Hermione to stay for the rest of the summer, but Hermione informed them that they were expected at the Grangers next week.

"Mum and Dad wanted a bit of time with me since I've been away all year, and Harry has been invited as well. We'll probably see you in Diagon Alley before school starts, and on the train of course."

"I'm looking forward to really getting to know Hermione's parents," Harry continued. "After all, they have a right to meet the boy dating their daughter."

Ron smirked at this. 'Right! Dating might not be the appropriate word though,' he thought.

Arthur and Molly wondered how much the Grangers knew. Surely they must know more than they did. Dumbledore was still closemouthed about the whole thing. Maybe she should meet the Grangers later for a visit and tea…

Later that day, after goodbye's were said and hugs all around, Harry and Hermione flooed to the Grangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Grangers

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Three: The Grangers**

Harry and Hermione flooed to her parents home after spending a week at the Burrow. Harry was extremely nervous, as he was not sure how Mr. Granger felt about him. He had three weeks to smooth things out and he was quite nervous.

Dumbledore had the Granger house connected to the floo network and they were able to floo directly there.

As the pair exited the fireplace, Harry felt a dread in his heart. _Hermione! Help me, I don't think I'm up for this meeting. Your Dad didn't seem too happy to see me last time._

_Don't panic Harry, Dad won't bite and Dumbledore has explained everything to him. Moreover, I've owled them loads of times. You'll be alright. I'm right here to smooth the rough spots._

"Come and sit down you two, we'd like to get to know our future Son-In-Law better, said Mr. Granger. "Please call me Dan, and my wife is Jean."

Harry blushed and sat down beside Hermione.

"Jean, where's our other daughter Emily," asked Dan.

"You have another daughter?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Didn't Hermione mention her? She starts Hogwarts this year," Jean said.

_Yes, Harry, don't you remember, I told you about her on the train in first year, _Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, of course, Hermione mentioned her last year when we met. I'd forgotten," Harry quickly said.

A shy girl came down the stairs. You could see the resemblance to her mother: fair skin and blond hair: shorter than Hermione, but still attractive.

"Emily, this is Harry Potter; Harry, Emily Granger,"

"Hello Emily, your parents tell me that you start Hogwarts this year," smiled Harry.

Emily shyly smiled and squeaked, "N-Nice to meet to meet you Harry. Hermione tells me that you two are Soul bonded. That's so incredible!"

Sitting down next to her parents, Emily listened quietly, while Harry explained what had happened to them last year, and the mystery of why it happened.

"Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know all the details. He suspects some deep magic buried somewhere within the school bonded us," Harry told them.

"Harry and I have completed the first two stages of the bonding, the third stage will be the final stage and will bind us magically in marriage. We don't know when this will be, but the magic is irresistible. We grow closer every day. We love each other, and this also is part of the magic. We both find it impossible to live without the other. The books say that if one dies, the other won't live very long after: that's how strong the magic is.

Her family gasped. Dumbledore had not told them this last bit of news.

Jean looked distressed. "Surely there must be a way…" But her voice died as she realized the implications.

Dan looked alarmed, but finally seemed to accept what his elder daughter had said.

Emily's eyes grew large. "Y-You are almost m-married now?" she stammered.

"Yes," Harry told them, not wanting to hide the truth from them. "We are connected as one and share thoughts and emotions as if we were one person. What Hermione sees, I can see, I'm in her head as well. Our magic is very powerful together. If we hold hands and perform magic, it's almost too strong to control."

"Professor Dumbledore explained some of this, but we didn't realize it was that intense," said Jean. "This won't affect Emily will it?"

"No, we don't see how. This bond was very specific, and sought us out when we first met on the train," explained Hermione. "I could feel the magic start to build even before I got on the train. When we shook hands… well it's impossible to explain the sensation that went through us. Like the world lit up! Like Roman Candles going off inside you!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Emily. "That sounds really romantic. But you're both so young!"

"We know, but the magic has compensated somehow. I've um… filled out a lot sooner than normal, and Harry has added quite a bit to his formerly skinny physique. We've both matured emotionally as well. And a side benefit is we never quarrel, since we can see both sides of an argument and work it out before it becomes a problem.

"Well," said her mother, "we want to know when the final bonding takes place. Hopefully not too soon, but when it does, we'll host a party. I want my girls to marry respectably. That means a proper wedding! No excuses, you two!"

"Yes mum," said Harry.

"Of course mother!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Good! Well I think dinner is ready, I hope you're both hungry."

Dan led the way to the dining room, letting them wash up first. The food was excellent, and Harry complemented Jean on her cooking.

"Actually, I did most of it," said Dan.

"That's great! I did most of the cooking at my relatives place as well," exclaimed Harry.

"So Hermione will get a cook as well as a husband," Emily teased.

Harry and Hermione flushed pink at this.

Later, Harry went to bed in the Granger's guest bedroom, aware that Hermione dearly wanted to join him, but dared not.

Harry and Hermione stayed the rest of the summer, playing cards and visiting.

Toward the end of the second week Mr. Granger suggested a week trip to the beach at Brighton, and asked if Harry had ever been there.

"No sir, my relatives wouldn't take me anywhere if they could help it. I did get to go to the zoo once, but I accidentally set a snake on my cousin. They banished me to my cupboard for a week that time."

The Grangers gasped in horror when they heard that.

"Surely nobody treats a child like that!" Mrs. Granger wondered aloud.

"Actually, Aunt Petunia has been getting better lately. She seems to be accepting my magic. Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley would just as soon I didn't exist," said Harry.

"That's terrible, Harry, surely the headmaster or the local authorities can do something," replied Mr. Granger.

"I'm afraid not, sir. It has to do with the blood magic imparted by my mother before she died. My relatives are the only safe place for me and the muggle authorities have been kept away."

The trip to Brighton was by train. They bought round trip tickets for the five of them and they all were excited. This would be the first time Harry had seen the ocean and he was looking forward to it. Hermione was looking to spend a bit of alone time with Harry and had brought a daring bathing costume with her. The water could hide a few naughty things she had in mind.

After they had secured a cottage for a week and unpacked, Harry had his first look at the English Channel. He had never seen so much water and stood for awhile just taking in the vastness of it.

Changing into their bathing costumes, Harry could only gape open mouthed when he saw Hermione. She was wearing a skimpy light blue and green bikini that did little to hide her developing body.

Smirking, Hermione asked, "Well Harry, it is summer, shall we go for a swim?"

Harry could only groan and nod his head. "Bloody hell Hermione, you should warn a guy, you just about gave me a heart attack with that outfit!"

"Like it? Mum thought it was a bit daring, but I persuaded her to buy it for me. Dad hasn't seen it yet, so lets get into the water before he has the same reaction and bans it."

Racing to the water, they just made it before Mr. Granger saw them. The two adults presently joined them in the water and then were joined by Emily.

Swimming underwater, Hermione caught Harry unaware and pulled him under. Sputtering for breath, Harry surfaced, took a deep breath and chased after Hermione. He had never swam before but caught on quickly, since Hermione swam well and shared the experience with Harry.

_This is fantastic Hermione, I can swim, knowing that you can teach me instantly!_

_I forgot you had never swum before Harry. The bond comes in handy for instant learning. Come closer and we'll experiment a little._

Swimming closer, Hermione suddenly grabbed him in a tight embrace, lips meeting his underwater. As the kiss deepened, their bodies intertwined, legs tangled together pulling them closer together. A green glow started to surround them, heating the water, but enabling them to breathe without surfacing. They maintained the kiss for several minutes before surfacing.

Untangling themselves, the glow vanished as quickly as it formed. Searching around for her parents, they noticed them a few meters away with a strange look on their faces.

_What just happened Hermione? _Harry thought. _Your parents seem agitated. They couldn't possibly have seen us underwater._

_I'm not sure Harry, This can't be good. Lets find out what's wrong._

Approaching Hermione's mum, she asked what was wrong.

"Hermione, you and Harry were underwater for almost ten minutes, and there was a strange green glow in the water that disappeared where you surfaced. We were some distance away and were getting worried when you didn't surface. What was that all about?"

"It must be something to do with the bond magic, mum. We were just playing underwater and didn't notice anything, although I didn't think we stayed under that long."

_Harry, I think the bond has allowed us to breathe underwater!_

_I didn't think about it, I was too busy snogging you, but yeah, now that you mention it, we must have been breathing underwater. That's fantastic! That could be really useful. That green glow though… did you notice it?_

_No Harry, _she smirked,_ I was too busy snogging you back. Let's not tell anyone else about this, it could come in handy some day._

Leaving the water, they set out beach towels to lie down on.

"Can you apply sunscreen to my back Harry? We wouldn't want to burn."

Mr. Granger, who had been silent until now, joined them.

"Hermione, don't you think that costume is a little too ah… revealing?"

"Dad, mum picked it out for me. Harry likes it, don't you Harry."

"Erm… uh… yes, it certainly is nice," Harry stuttered, flaming red in the face.

"Well, as long as Jean picked it out, and Harry seems to like it…"

Harry bent over and started to apply sunscreen to Hermiones back. He was amazed how soft her skin was as he worked it down her back.

_All the way down Harry, do my legs too and then I'll do you._

_Your skin is so soft, Hermione, I've never felt such soft skin. You really are beautiful in that costume._

_Thank you Harry, that's sweet of you to say. A little more down around my bathing costume Harry, I don't want a red sunburn mark there._

Harry's hands massaged the sunscreen as directed, and even managed to get some under her costume, his hands shaking all the while.

_Alright Harry, my turn to do your back. Turn over. _Hermione's hand worked expertly massaging his back and legs, surreptitiously working her hands under his bathing trunks to his bum.

Harry gasped as he felt her hands on his bum, but said nothing, enjoying the sensation. Hermione hid her actions from her parents and quickly withdrew before they noticed. Emily noticed, however, and giggled, a shocked look on her face.

_Hermione, people will see! I think Emily saw that._

_Aww… spoilsport! I'll be good. Now the front side._

They were more circumspect on the front, not wanting to get caught at inappropriate behavior. Fortunately, her parents didn't notice, and Emily was too scandalized to say anything. Lying back, they let the sun do its magic and had the start of a nice tan by the end of the day.

The lazy days swept by, with Harry and Hermione relaxing and swimming the rest of the week, with a few intense snog sessions underwater. They were able to remain underwater in contact with each other for increasing amounts of time, finally going as long as an hour without surfacing. Apart, they could last only a few minutes, although even that was longer than most people could.

Hermione's parents were astounded by the length of time they were able to stay underwater. Emily marveled at how they seemed to know how to do things that should have been impossible.

Returning home, they declared that the best vacation they ever had. All had very nice tans, with Harry's and Hermione's reaching new areas. Both had been getting bolder as the week had progressed. Somehow, her parents chose to ignore the occasional slip of the hands as they applied the sunscreen. Emily missed nothing, however and planned to have a private talk with her older sister.

As the summer drew to a close, they planned their annual trip to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile, at The Burrow, Ginny was sulking….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter Four: Diagon Alley**

"Come on Ron," chastised Ginny, "we've got a lot to do! We have to meet up with Harry and Hermione in Diagon Alley, Hedwig just dropped off a note last night that they would meet us at nine o'clock in front of Flourish and Blotts. I have to get my school robes and potion supplies as well as a wand."

Her mother interrupted to say, "You'll be using Aunt Muriel's old wand: Holly, eight and a half inches with a core of Unicorn tail hair."

Ginny sighed, "Well at least it's a wand, I wish we could get a new one though."

"Maybe next year firefly," her father promised.

They all lined up for the floo to take them to Diagon Alley. Percy went first, then the twins George and Fred. Ginny and finally Molly and Arthur next followed Ron.

Landing in the Leakey Cauldron, they quickly made their way through to Diagon Alley.

The Grangers and Harry arrived in Diagon Alley early, since they had to go to Gringotts to exchange muggle money and Harry wanted to visit his vault to check what else might be there.

Standing in line, they finally made it to one of the goblin clerks at the massive counter. Introducing himself, he asked for access to his vault.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter," the goblin replied, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, there is a spot of business to take care of."

"Err… can Hermione come too?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, we were hoping that she would accompany you since this concerns her as well."

The goblin directed them to a well appointed office and upon entering bade them have a seat. An old wizened goblin sat behind a large ornate desk and introduced himself.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter, my name is Pickaxe, I'm your accounts manager here at Gringotts.

Hermione gasped at this. "Sir, we're not married yet."

"Ahh, but you are soul bonded. To us at Gringotts, that is the same as married. When the bond is completed, you will have all the legal rights of a married couple. At this time, we need to verify your identity and fill out some documents. When you both reach legal marriage status, you will inherit the family titles as well. You, Harry, will be Lord Potter, and Hermione will be Lady Potter. Your family was one of the wealthiest and oldest families in Britain."

Harry and Hermione were stunned at this news.

Now, Mr. Potter, you can have limited access to the Potter family vault that will allow you to withdraw certain items. Financial instruments may not be withdrawn until the bonding is complete. This would include gold and bearer bonds, as well as other cashable items, such as raw jewels. Jewelry, such as rings may be withdrawn as well as paintings, books and weapons if you so desire. Your school vault will still be your main vault for money.

Pickaxe then directed Hermione and Harry to a document and asked for a blood sample. A quick prick with a magical sampler and their identities verified and the samples were transferred to the parchment.

"Now, Mr. Potter, would you like Hermione to have access to your vaults as well?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied.

_Harry, that's yours, I shouldn't have access!_

_Love, what's mine is ours now. The bond ensures we will always be together, so I don't see the problem._

_Are you sure Harry? I wouldn't want to take advantage of you._

_Hermione, we are one. How could you take advantage of me? I want this, we are equals in this bond._

"Mr. Pickaxe, if you could ensure that Hermione has equal access to everything in both vaults, we would like to visit both vaults."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. I'll have Griphook escort you and provide a key for the Potter family vault."

Travelling to Harry's personal vault, they stopped just long enough to fill his money pouch with galleons and some sickles. The vault still had a great deal of money stacked there.

The Potter family vault was much deeper in the caverns and the temperature rose until the two were sweating.

"It's an added protection Gringotts has for the old family vaults," Griphook stated. If an unauthorized entry is attempted, the dragons will roast them for dinner Griphook grinned evilly at this. "Of course each vault has it's own internal wards and other protections. You will have to provide a sample of blood to gain access. Both of your blood samples have already been keyed to the locks. Only those who provide a proper sample can gain entry. Gringotts goblins have a special way to deposit and withdraw money from the vault, and only by proper authorisation."

A small prick of their fingers from an ornate medallion mounted on the door took their samples.

Unlocking the vault, Harry and Hermione were amazed at the size and variety of items the vault contained. Looking around, Hermione spotted a large shelf of books.

_Harry, let's see if any of these books will be useful._

_Good idea Hermione, look for anything on soul bonding and defence. We may need to defend ourselves properly in the future. Dumbledore said that Voldemort could come back,_

_Here are some that might come in handy… 'The magical soul' and 'Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts'._

Harry had found an advanced potions book and a book on transfiguration that looked really old. _Hermione, here's a notebook on becoming an animagus signed by my father! I think I read something about animagi in 'Hogwarts, A History'. This is really a lucky find! We might be able to change ourselves into an animal!_

Picking up several more likely looking books and noting all the other items in the vault, they exited and the door resealed itself.

"Griphook, can I get an itemized list of the vaults contents?"

"Gringotts can only provide the financial details. The other contents are not our concern. Certainly we can send you a balance sheet by secure means. It should arrive at Hogwarts the day you return."

Thanking Griphook, they made their way back to Pickaxe's office.

"We'd like to thank you for all the help you've provided. I had no idea my parents were so wealthy."

"We at Gringotts, feel honoured to assist the next Lord Potter and Lady Potter."

"Umm… Is there a way to withdraw money without actually being present?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, we have our own bank card that we will be only too pleased to issue you and Miss Granger. It only takes a minute and is very secure. You might also wish to purchase a magical trunk to keep those heavy books in. Several shops offer them with shrinking charms and lightening charms on them. We also offer a never empty money pouch keyed to your personal vault."

"That sounds like a very good idea Mr. Pickaxe. Both of us will need one."

After finishing with the bank, they made their way to a luggage shop. Entering, they asked a clerk if they had magical trunks.

Spotting Harry's scar, he recognised him at once.

"Yes Mr. Potter, they're a bit more expensive, but we carry a complete line. What did you have in mind?"

"What do you have that will hold lots of books and can be charmed to be light and small?" asked Harry.

"Ah yes, we have a number of multi compartment trunks that should suit your requirements. They are quite expensive though."

"Money isn't really much of a consideration, we need sturdy trunks that can't be broken into."

"We might have just the thing for you, it has seven compartments with a magical self-updating inventory and catalogue. All our better trucks are charmed and warded against unauthorised entry or theft. You will have to supply a drop of blood to activate the security wards and then the trunk will only open for you. The trunks will magically expand to contain whatever you wish to put in it. Each compartment is unique and you specify what each one will hold. Since they are magically expandable you could even enter it yourselves, something like our magical tents we also offer."

That sounds like just what we need. We'll take two. You do accept Gringotts bank cards don't you?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, let me prepare the pair and help you set them up."

After taking the usual drop of blood from each of them, and keying them so both could use each others trunks, the clerk helped them set each of the compartments and showed them how to open and seal them. The first compartment would hold their books and contained a parchment that was a self updating catalogue and fetching charm. You tapped the item on the catalogue that you wanted, and it appeared on top. The second compartment was set for clothes and had an ever fresh and self cleaning charm in it. The third compartment was reserved for emergency supplies such as bandages and healing potions. The fourth compartment was used for important document storage and had extra protection built in. A key word was needed to open it. The fifth compartment was emergency food storage and had a preserving charm in it. The sixth compartment could be used as a refuge for the owner and a ladder extended down to a large room completely furnished, with bed, desk, comfy chairs and a small kitchen. The seventh compartment could be set for anything else the owner desired, activated with a special wand movement and saying what was needed.

The featherlight charm and shrinking charm were activated with a tap from the owners wand. The trunk could also be locked from the inside for privacy.

The total bill for each trunk came to slightly over five thousand galleons, but Harry considered it a bargain. Hermione shuddered a little at the price, but Harry assured her it was a drop in the bucket from their personal vault.

Hermione's parents and sister met them at Flourish and Blotts to pick up their books.

Harry and Hermione were standing in line at Flourish and Blotts with their second year books. Emily had her first year books and was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

Turning around at a commotion, Harry saw the Weasleys enter.

Their books for Defense Against the Dark Arts were all written by the wizard that was now signing them. Gilderoy Lockhart was a smarmy looking blond wizard in Harry's view, but all the witches around him thought he was quite handsome.

Hermione snorted. _At least she wasn't taken in by good looks,_ thought Harry.

_Just yours, Harry,_ she thought to him.

Avoiding Lockhart, Harry made their way to the counter and paid for their books.

A disgusted look crossed Harry's face. He didn't want to be singled out by the smarmy git for obviously publicity purposes. After Harry purchased his books, he waited for Hermione, Emily and the Weasleys.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Boy Who Lived' and his adoring entourage. The famous Harry Potter!" came a sneering voice. Draco had walked in. "Famous Harry Potter, can't go anywhere without his adoring fans."

"Now, now Draco, be nice." Draco's father interrupted.

"Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself, checking out Harry's scar.

"Your scar is legend, as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort was nothing more than a murderer, he killed my parents!" Harry blazed.

"So brave of you, or very foolish to say his name," Lucius countered.

"The fear of a name is foolish! Names can't hurt you, only evil people can!" Hermione retorted.

"You must be Hermione Granger. Draco's told me about you. Muggle born, aren't you?" Lucius picked up one of Emily's books, flipped through it and gave it back. Associating with Muggles! Tsk, Tsk, and you a Pureblood. At least your father was." Noticing the Weasleys, he continued, "Ah, the Weasley clan. What's the use of being a Pureblood, Arthur, if they don't even pay you enough to support all these Blood Traitors."

At that Arthur lunged at Lucius and a fight ensued. Hagrid stepped in and separated them, but Arthur had got in a few good punches that left Lucius with a black eye and a cut lip.

Harry smiled to himself and thought, _That's what I would have done._

_No Harry, that wouldn't have solved anything,_ Hermione thought to him._ He's just an arrogant Pureblood used to insulting people._

After the Malfoys left, Molly was in a towering rage at her husband's behavior. "Fighting! Arthur how could you! And in front of the family. I'm ashamed of you." Turning to the Grangers, she said, "I'm sorry for the way Arthur acted, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur and my son Ron and daughter Ginevra."

"Mum!" Ginny said, "I wish you'd just call me Ginny, everyone else does."

Arthur Weasley hung his head and apologised to the Grangers.

"We're pleased to meet you Molly and Arthur, you've already met Hermione and Harry, My name is Jean and my husband is John, and our youngest daughter Emily. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts."

"Ginny's starting her first year as well, we should get together for tea some time. We've heard lots of good things about Hermione from Ron."

"That would be lovely Molly, we can arrange something later, after we've finished shopping."

Hermione went to her parents and quietly explained about the Malfoys. "They're just rude people that think they're better than anyone else, because they're from an old Pureblood aristocratic family. The Weasleys are really decent Purebloods, and the father, Arthur Weasley, loves anything Muggle. He was incensed that the Malfoys would dare insult his family and friends.

"I understand, Hermione, I hope most wizards aren't like the Malfoys," replied her father.

Harry came over to offer his apologies for the actions of the Malfoys. "They're really bad people, We overheard Mr. Weasley mention that Lucius was caught as a Death Eater, (a sort of wizard gang) he explained but talked his way out of trouble. He claimed he was put under the Imperious Curse, but we don't believe that. He's just the type that would have joined willingly. After leaving the store, they all went their separate ways, saying they'd see each other again when the train left on September first.

A trip to the other stores and they had replenished their school supplies. Emily purchased her first wand at Ollivanders, and they were fitted with new school robes at Madam Malkins. Both Harry and Hermione had grown quite a bit since last year. Their old robes simply were too small. Harry also purchased some regular clothes to replace the old ones that were now looking a bit worse for wear.

Harry and Hermione returned with her parents to their home. He helped Jean prepare supper, saying he had loads of practice at the Dursleys. After a delicious meal, they retired to the living room and talked quietly until bedtime. A quiet kiss and they retired for the night, quite exhausted after the full day. Tomorrow they would catch the train back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Ð The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 5: On the Train and Hogwarts**

The morning of departure for Hogwarts found the Grangers and Harry scrambling to get ready. Emily was so hyper, Hermione thought she would faint from excitement. Harry was trying to stay calm, but was picking up Hermione's emotions, which were almost as wound up as Emily's.

_Calm down love, you're making me nervous as well._

_I can't help it Harry, Emily is driving me to distraction. Well, we're almost ready, where did we put our new trunks?_

_I have both of them in my pocket. We should probably have bought one for Emily as well._

_Not this year Harry, she wouldn't know enough magic to operate it. Remember how clueless we were the first year, and that was with the bond helping us._

_Okay, I guess we're ready, where are your parents?_

_Oh, here they come, they look almost as nervous as us._

_Well, they will be alone for most of the year._

"Are you three ready?" Jean asked. "Let's not be late."

"Yes mum, we just have to load Emily's trunk into the car."

"Hurry then, your father is waiting."

Arriving at Kings Cross, the family and Harry walked through to platform 9 ¾ and the waiting Hogwarts express. It was still a thrill for Harry to see the scarlet steam engine and train. A year ago he had no idea what lay in store for him.

_Hermione, remember a year ago? Remember how we felt when we met?_

_Yes Harry, it was the start of the most wonderful time of my life. I wonder what this year will bring?_

_Remember the warning Dobby gave me. We'd best be on guard for anything. We should start in on those books we got from my parents vault as soon as possible._

After hugs and kisses from Dan and Jean, they made their way to the train.

Boarding the train, the trio found an empty compartment at the rear of the train.

Settling down, they were shortly joined by Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Hi guys, I see you made it okay," Hermione greeted the newcomers. "Emily, This is our friend Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Emily," Neville greeted.

"Hello Neville," Emily returned, shyly.

"This is Ginny's first year as well," Ron said to Neville.

"I hope we all end up in the same house," Ginny replied. "Oh, and my friend Luna Lovegood is starting first year as well. She should be along shortly."

Emily hesitantly joined the conversation. "I'm so excited, I've never seen Hogwarts, but from what Hermione and Harry have told me I can't wait."

"I've never seen it either Emily," Ginny exclaimed. "All my brothers have gone there, so I'm the last to see it. We'll be seeing it together for the first time. Oh, here's Luna. Hi Luna, won't you join us? I think there's just enough room. Squeeze over Ron so Luna can sit between us."

Hello Ronald, Ginny. Won't you introduce me to the rest?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny apologised, Luna Lovegood, meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and her sister Emily and Neville Longbottom."

"Hello Luna," the quartet chorused. "Welcome to the group," Harry greeted.

The train gave a loud whistle and started its departure. Hermione, Emily and Harry waved goodbye to her parents. The Weasley's waved to Molly and Neville waved to his Gran. Luna managed a quick wave to her father, and then they all settled down.

As the train left the city and headed for the countryside, the scenery grew from big city to rolling hills and then wild countryside. It was a pleasant day, with fluffy clouds and brilliant sun. Soon Hermione was dozing on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped his arm around her protectively.

This was not lost on Ginny, who winced. Luna struck up a conversation with Ron, and Neville joined in.

Harry closed his eyes, relishing the closeness of Hermione and the sweet scent of her hair.

Emily engaged Ginny in conversation, asking about her family. Eventually Ginny loosened up and the tenseness left her as they gossiped. Luna eventually joined in their conversation as well, getting to know Emily.

Ron noticed that Luna seemed different somehow, but couldn't put his finger on just what it was. Certainly she had grown since they last saw each other, and was quite pretty. Something about her manner was different as well. She seemed more assured of herself.

Neville, although talking and listening to Ron and Luna, kept glancing at Emily and Ginny. 'Both of those girls are cute,' he thought. 'I wonder what there're like. Emily seems shy like me, and I've met Ginny before. She seems more vibrant than I remember though…'

Meanwhile, both Ginny and Emily were sneaking glances at Neville.

'Neville seems to have grown up quite a bit since I last saw him,' thought Ginny. 'He doesn't seem quite so shy anymore. Hogwarts seems to have given him confidence and he's lost a lot of weight as well. Actually, he looks quite handsome.'

Emily also was thinking. 'Neville seems like a really nice boy. I wonder if he's taken already. Maybe I can get to know him and become friends with him. Ron seems to be a bit loud and Luna looks like she might fancy him already. Oh, right, they did mention that they know each other. Neville, on the other hand, is quiet like me and quite cute.'

_Harry, I think Ginny and Emily are eyeing Neville. This could get awkward if they both chase him._

_Mmm? _Harry thought sleepily. _What? Neville and Ginny was the plan. Emily could get hurt if Ginny decides she wants Neville as we hoped. What do you think, Hermione? Is Emily looking at how well we get along and wanting to… you know… try something with Neville?_

_Oooh, I hope not. Emily has always been quite shy, but she's strong willed. It runs in the family. We may have to rethink the plan._

_Ron seems to be paying more attention to Luna. This could solve the Ron problem so that he doesn't feel left out._

Later on the train, Malfoy and his thuggish goons stopped by. Looking in their compartment, he commented: "Potter and his mudblood and the blood traitors. What a sorry sight. You'd think that Longbottom at least, would have sense enough to…"

Seven wands were immediately drawn and pointed at Draco and his friends.

"I'd be careful who you try to insult, Malfoy!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Harry continued, "I think we aught to teach them better manners, don't you, guys?"

Malfoy and his two sycophants made a hasty retreat and fled down the corridor before anything could be done to them. It was a near thing though, Ron, Harry and Hermione were on the verge of hexing them, and it would have been nasty. Harry and Hermione had already joined hands and the power radiating off them was truly frightening.

_Harry, we have to calm down! The others haven't seen so much power radiating from us before!_

Taking deep breaths, they settled down and the power aura disappeared.

"What was that?" Neville and Ron exclaimed together. "You two had this weird glow surrounding you!" Ron exclaimed. "The air seemed to get really heavy and I could hardly breathe. Even the lights flickered and dimmed!"

"Guys, this was our b…magic asserting itself. We've both increased our magical abilities over the last year, and when we hold hands, the power increases dramatically. We have to be very careful we don't lose control. I think we could have blasted a hole in the train without really trying," Harry explained.

_Hermione, I almost let slip to Ginny and Luna that we were bonded! How are we going to keep this secret?_

_I think we'll have to bring them in of the secret as well. This is getting a bit out of hand Harry._

_We'll have to find a way to bind our secret to those that we tell. There must be a charm. I hate to do that, but if the rest of the school finds out, it could mean trouble. I think those books we got from our vault might be able to help._

As soon as the train arrived, they made their way to the castle. Emily, Ginny and Luna joined the rest of the first years, as Hagrid led them to the boats. The rest loaded into carriages for the short trip around the lake to Hogwarts.

When they were seated, they waited patiently for the sorting ceremony. The Hat sang its song and the sorting began.

Ginny was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and joined her brothers at the table.

Luna took a long time with the Hat. Finally the Hat shouted Ravenclaw. Luna looked disappointed, but brightened when the Hat also sorted Emily into Ravenclaw.

'Ravenclaw,' Emily thought, 'I thought I'd be with Hermione and Harry in Gryffindor. At least Luna was sorted into the same house.'

_Harry? Emily was just sorted into Ravenclaw! The Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw last year. I wonder why?_

_She must be smart, just like you, but not as brave. Remember the Patil twins were also split up the same way._

_At least Luna can keep an eye out for her. They seemed to get along on the train._

After the feast, they all headed off the bed.

Emily and Luna were quietly talking as Hermione and Harry caught up with them.

"Hi you two," Hermione greeted the pair. "Can you two look after each other, since we don't really know anyone in Ravenclaw? Maybe we can find some time to talk tomorrow."

"Oh, Hermione, we'll be alright," Emily stated. "Luna and I have loads to talk about. We'll look out for each other."

_Whew, that's a relief Harry. I sometimes worry about my sister, maybe too much._

_No, love, it's right to worry. This isn't a normal school, remember. Lots of things can happen, remember last year. And remember Dobby's warning._

Harry and Hermione stayed in the common room talking until late. It had been a long day and they eventually made their way to their beds, falling asleep almost at once. A soft glow started to build around each of them, unnoticed by either. The school was starting to take an active part in protecting the pair. Deep in the school something else had awoken from a long sleep.

The next morning, Neville was first to wake and prodded Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry. As he approached Harry's bed to wake him, he was thrown back, startling him. Harry awoke with a start and the glow faded.

"What the bloody hell was that, Harry? I ended up on my arse as soon as I tried to wake you."

"Dunno mate," Harry replied sleepily.

Dean and Seamus were up, looking at Neville on the floor. "What happened Neville?" Dean asked.

"There was this weird golden glow surrounding Harry, and when I tried to poke Harry, I was thrown back and landed on the floor."

_Hermione! Wake up love! _

_Mmmf, Harry, what's up?_

_Be careful, there seems to be a protection around us while we sleep. Don't let your dorm mates try to wake you. Neville ended up on his arse when he tried to poke me awake._

_Oh! I'm awake now, I don't see anything._

_Neville says he saw a golden glow around me before I woke up._

_This bond thing is starting to get complicated, Harry. Let's talk about this later, I'll meet you in the common room after I shower._

"Guys, I think it's some kind of protection that my magic is producing to protect me while I sleep. I've never had anything like that happen before, so I don't know how it happened. Maybe it would be a good idea to just call me in the morning if I'm not up. I usually get up pretty early anyway, it's just that I stayed up late last night and was pretty knackered when I went to bed."

Ron, and Neville took this news well, since they knew about the bond. Dean and Seamus looked worried and puzzled. Harry knew there would be more questions but hoped to avoid telling the pair about the bond. He knew he couldn't avoid that much longer, never mind that Hermione would be facing the same problem.

After a shower, Harry went down to meet Hermione for breakfast.

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall indicated that she would like a word with them after breakfast in her office. She then proceeded to hand out the term schedules.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another.

_What do you think she wants Harry?_

_I wonder if Professor Dumbledore noticed the shield I produced in my dorm this morning? Maybe that's what she wants to talk about._

_No, I think the Headmaster himself would have wanted to talk about that._

_I don't know Hermione, I guess we'll find out soon. So what do we have first class?_

_Hmm, looks like Herbology, then Transfiguration this morning._

After breakfast, they made their way up to the professor's office. Entering, they were surprised to see the Headmaster there as well.

"Well Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," the Headmaster greeted, "I hope you both had a good vacation. I see the wards at Privet Drive are properly recharged. I hope the Dursleys weren't too unpleasant this year."

"Thank you sir, My Uncle was his usual horrible self, but strangely, Aunt Petunia seemed much nicer this year, and managed to keep him and my cousin away from us."

"Sir, my parents had us for several weeks, and we thoroughly enjoyed the time together," Hermione replied.

"Umm, Sir," Harry started hesitantly, "One more unusual thing happened on vacation. While we were at the beach, we were able to breathe underwater: the first time, for about ten minutes and at the end of a week for as long as an hour, as long as our hands were connected. A sort of green glow surrounded us.

"This morning Neville tried to wake me up and was thrown away, landing on the floor. He said a golden glow surrounded me. Sir, I didn't do anything to create that, what happened?

"Ah, Harry, that was why we wanted to see you two. I detected a protective spell forming around each of you last night. It seemed to originate within the school's protective wards. I think Hogwarts itself is taking an active part in protecting you while you sleep.

"One other thing Harry and Hermione, your bond is being noticed by others. Even Draco Malfoy has noticed that you two are much more powerful than you should be for your age. The school can protect you while you sleep, but if knowledge of your bond makes it to the general school population, I fear there will be trouble. I don't want either of you two traveling alone. Some of the older students may take it upon themselves to try to harm you. As your bond develops, there may be other effects you may encounter. Some of them may be harmful to other students. I suggest you tread carefully. It's unfortunate that your sister Emily was sorted into a different house where you can't always keep an eye on her. I will see that the Ravenclaw prefects watch out for her."

"Thank you sir," Hermione replied. "Luna Lovegood has made friends with Emily and the two will look out for each other as well."

"Now Harry, I proposed putting you and Hermione in a separate dormitory when the bond develops a bit farther. Professor McGonagall doesn't think this is a good idea, as it will tend to isolate you from your friends. When you fully bond, it will become a necessity, but hopefully that won't happen anytime soon.

"Telling me about the underwater breathing, leads me to believe that the bond is developing in ways not predictable, and is rapidly becoming a very powerful bond. So much so, that any new ability you notice, I want you to report to us as soon as possible. We may have to move quickly if it endangers the student populace.

"Sir, Hermione and I would like to be close to our friends, is there a way we can ensure the secret is kept from speading? I'm thinking we'll have to tell our dorm mates, as well as Ginny Weasley and Luna," Harry asked.

"Why Miss Weasley, Harry?"

"Uh… it's a personal thing, sir. Ginny has a crush on me, and it could be dangerous unless it's explained to her. Our magic might hurt her if she tries to interfere in our relationship."

"I see… that could be awkward. This seems to be getting a bit out of control. I can suggest a Wizards Oath that may solve the problem. Anyone taking the oath is bound by it and will be unable to break it. It is a bit dangerous however. The wording must be precise so as not to endanger anyone taking the oath, for it could destroy the person attempting to break the oath. Professor McGonagall will administer the oath if you wish."

"That could work sir, thank you," Hermione replied. "We'll arrange a meeting with our dorm mates, Ginny and Luna, perhaps on Saturday, if that would be alright?

"That would be fine Miss Granger," Minerva replied. "I think that is all we need to discuss at this time. I'll write a note to let Professor Sprout know why you're late for class."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 6: Mudbloods**

The days passed and Quidditch season started. Harry and Hermione were once again practicing with the Gryffindor team. The twins seemed to take delight in betting which one would make the best seeker. Both seemed to have an instinctive knack for the position, but Wood preferred Harry for the job. He was fair about it though and Hermione got to practice almost as much in that position. Wood wasn't taking any chances in loosing his seeker to injuries. Hermione would usually spell off one of the Chasers, either Katie or Angelina for practice. Harry would take Alicia's place or would trade off with one of the twins as a Beater. Harry preferred the Beater position to Chaser, but the twins were really good at that position, so there was little opportunity to become really proficient.

One Saturday just before Hermione's birthday, the team trooped out to the Quidditch field for practice, only to find that the Slytherins had booked the field already.

"Out of the way Flint," Wood pressed. "We booked this time with McGonagall weeks ago."

"Sorry Wood, we have special permission from Snape. We have to train our new seeker,"

"New seeker?" Harry asked. "Malfoy?" as Draco appeared and stepped to the front.

"Yeah, and that's not all that's new," Draco crowed, showing the team's new Nimbus 2001 brooms. "Gift from my father."

Hermione piped up. "At least we didn't have to buy our way onto the team, we were selected on merit."

"Nobody asked you Mudblood!" Draco stormed. "You and your sister don't even belong at Hogwarts!"

The pitch got very quiet as Draco said this. The first to move was Ron, who made a move to hex Draco, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"You rude little boy!" she shouted. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Pureblood fantasies that you are superior don't hold up to close examination now, do they? Where did your grades fall last year? Certainly well down the list. Harry and I, on the other hand were the top students in our year. Emily is just as smart as we are. I think an apology is in order from you Draco!"

Draco sneered, "As if I'd apologise to a mudblood!"

Joining hands, Hermione and Harry pushed a bit of magic at Draco, causing him to wince in pain. As he continued to resist, they pushed harder until Draco fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Enough!" Flint barked. "Draco, you need to apologise. NOW!"

_We better let him go Hermione, they're all staring at us._

Draco weakly got to his feet, shaking heavily. "All right, I apologise," he gasped.

Leaving the pitch, Wood and the twins looked at Harry and Hermione with awe.

Alicia asked, "What just happened there, Hermione?"

"Umm, Harry and I were really mad and don't really know what happened."

"Without a wand? No second year could have done that! And what did you mean Harry and you? I noticed you holding hands."

_Bugger, Harry, what have we stirred up now? Wandless and wordless magic, how will we explain that?_

_Let me think… could we call it accidental magic?_

_That might work. We haven't done that before, We probably need to tell Dumbledore._

"We're not sure, but I think it was a bit of accidental magic. We both support each other and seem a bit stronger when we hold hands." She blushed. "Sometimes strange things happen when we are upset."

Looking somewhat unconvinced, the team left it at that and went to change.

Ron approached them after they had changed. "That was a bond thing, wasn't it? That was really scary. Malfoy just sort of folded up in pain. How did you do that? I didn't even see your wands."

"Ron," Harry started, "we don't want to talk too much about this. we're still learning about our powers, and this kind of surprised us. There are a few other things we can do that we haven't told anyone about yet. We need to keep this quiet. I think we need to get our group together for a little talk. Can you ask Ginny and Neville to meet us this evening in the spare classroom on the fourth floor by the painting of the three friars? We'll contact Luna and Emily."

"Yeah, I guess so. What time?"

"Let's try for seven."

Headmaster's office, later that afternoon:

"Ahh, Harry and Hermione," greeted the Headmaster. "To what to I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hello Headmaster," Harry greeted the old man. "Perhaps you could call Professor McGonagall in as well? We have a bit of news."

"Certainly Harry." Throwing a bit of floo powder into the fireplace, he called for Minerva. "Might you join us in my office Minerva? Harry and Hermione are here."

A minute later, Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace and brushed herself off.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, is something wrong?"

"No Professor, we thought you might as well hear what has happened today," Harry said.

As they all seated themselves in the office, Hermione began. "This morning, Draco Malfoy insulted me and my sister Emily, calling us mudbloods. It's a filthy name to call muggle born people and Harry and I were really upset."

"Understandably so, my dear," Minerva asserted.

"I demanded he apologise and he wouldn't at first until Harry and I joined hands and pushed our magic at him. Professors, Harry and I did wandless and wordless magic! Malfoy was on his knees in pain and gasping for breath.

"We don't know how we did it and I don't know what spell we hit him with. He did apologise, however. It was a little difficult explaining to our team-mates that it was accidental magic. I'm not sure they all bought it."

"Oh dear," Albus sighed. "I was hoping to avoid exposing you two to the possibility of discovery. Mr. Malfoy is a bit of a problem due to his upbringing. Actually, I'm a bit surprised he sent his son to Hogwarts, knowing that there are many muggle born witches and wizards here. His father Lucius is on the board of governors, but his mother Narcissa wanted Draco to attend Durmstrang. We will have to be careful with Draco. His father is quite powerful and wields considerable influence.

"Moving on, I think that your magic has just taken another leap forward. I think we should set up a special program to guide and help you control some of this new magic. Wandless and wordless magic is well beyond most people. I'd also like to see if you two can do this while separated. With that in mind, would it be acceptable to meet us in one of the classrooms for an hour, say twice a week in the evenings? You should still be able to complete your homework assignments."

Harry replied, "That sounds like a good idea, maybe we can strengthen our abilities."

"That's fine with me as well sir," Hermione agreed. "Have you found out anything more about our soul bond?"

"We have a line of investigation that we are pursuing and hope to have at least a partial answer soon."

Minerva spoke up, "Harry, have you decided who you will bring in to your confidence yet?"

"I think Ginny and Luna as well as Dean and Seamus will have to know. We see them every day and they are bound to notice eventually."

"I do not believe Dean or Seamus would need to know as of yet. They are not around the both of you enough," McGonagall added. "The more in the know, the more chance that it will get spread around. The Slytherin team seeing what you did to Mr. Malfoy will probably cause all sorts of problems as it is. Never mind that the rest of your team must be wondering. You MUST be more careful."

"Yes Professor, we understand. We're holding a meeting tonight with our friends," Hermione added.

"Good, good. Be careful what you tell them. I have a way to keep them from spreading the news any farther. A Wizards Oath should do it. They simply have to draw their wands and swear by their magic not to divulge the secret however you word it and add the words at the end 'So mote it be.'"

After notifying Emily, Luna, Harry and Hermione made their way to the classroom on the fourth floor that evening.

_Hermione, we should plan how much to tell them._

_Yes, I think we can tell them we're bonded by our magic. Emily, Ron and Neville know about that, but the rest don't. I guess we have to tell them about being able to speak in our heads to each other. What else?_

_Well, the fact that our combined magic is much stronger than anyone else, and don't forget wandless magic. They'll find that out for sure._

_Okay, what don't we tell them? I don't think they should know about the hand holding increasing our powers. I wouldn't want them to know too much about the soul bond and how close we are to complete bonding. By the way, I wonder just how close we are to stage three?_

_Oh, Hermione, I think we have a way to go yet. While our magic keeps strengthening, I don't think we are anyway near the end yet. I feel… I don't know… sort of like a cup that is maybe half full. Plus, we haven't matured emotionally enough yet. We're still pretty young. We'll have to use the Wizards Oath to protect ourselves, make sure we cover all the possibilities. I'll leave that to you for the wording._

That evening, they made their way to the classroom on the fourth floor. Ron and Ginny were already there and Neville was right behind them. After waiting a few more minutes, Emily and Luna showed up.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Luna asked

Hermione took charge. "Hello everyone. Harry and I needed to talk to you, but we need to be sure this goes no further than you guys. What we need to talk about is important, and we can't take a chance of it leaking to the rest of the school. Before we can say anymore, we'll need a Wizards Oath from each of you to keep our secret. Are you comfortable with that?"

A gasp was heard from the group.

"A Wizard Oath?" Ginny and Neville asked together.

"That's really serious, Hermione," Neville said. "Are you sure that's needed?"

"Guys, we wouldn't ask this if we hadn't talked to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall first," Hermione replied.

A collected gulp was heard from the group.

"Uhh… I guess I'm in," Neville replied.

Slowly the rest of the group nodded acceptance. Nobody was really happy but they were very curious what could be so important to require a Wizards Oath.

"Okay," Hermione started, "I need to do this one at a time. You each have to repeat after me and point your wand at your self: 'I swear on my magic that I will not repeat anything told me in confidence by Harry or Hermione until they have released me from this spell, so mote it be'.

"We'll try to keep this from the school as long as possible, but eventually, they might find out."

Neville was first, followed by Ron, Emily, Luna and finally Ginny.

Ginny was hesitant at first, but finally acquiesced when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Now that that is out of the way, we'll tell you some of what's happened to us," Harry stated. Last year Hermione and I bonded on the train. Ron and Neville witnessed it, but they don't know the full implications."

Ginny gasped. "Y-you bonded? How?"

Harry continued. "We're not sure how it happened, just that when Hermione shook my hand, a bright flash happened between us and we suddenly felt a connection."

Ginny thought 'That could have been Harry and me! I felt something strange when we met on the platform. It's so unfair! I've had a crush on him since I was eight. How did Hermione get to be the one to bond with him? Arrgh!'

Hermione took over. "We started seeing what the other was seeing, and we found we could communicate in our heads. In the sorting ceremony, the Hat sensed this as well and sorted us into the same house, even though it thought we belonged in different houses. It told us we were bonded. The Headmaster found out about this right away and has been advising us. He's told us to keep it secret but he's allowed us to tell out close friends. My folks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also know."

"Harry and I have found that our magic has increased dramatically and we can do things most others can't do. We can do wandless magic wordlessly, which is what Ron saw today when we cursed Malfoy."

"You cursed Malfoy? What did he do?" Luna piped up, giggling.

"He called Hermione and Emily mudbloods," Ron said.

"Mudbloods? What does that mean?" Emily asked, shocked.

"It means dirty blood, someone who is muggle born. Someone like you and me, Emily," Hermione said sadly.

"And it's a load of bull," Ron stated forcefully. "They think they're superior because they're purebloods. Most wizards have been interbred so much that there are no purebloods anymore. In any case, that has no bearing on how powerful you are or how smart you are. Look at Hermione; she finished top of the grade last year, and Harry tied with her."

"There is one more thing guys. Our magic is continuing to grow, so be careful if you see something unusual happen with us," Harry warned. "We don't know all our powers yet, and some of them the Headmaster has advised us to keep secret, even from you. It could be dangerous if someone like Malfoy found out. So far, he just thinks it's accidental magic. If he finds out the truth, his father could cause big trouble."

Ginny was still smarting from these revelations. 'Why couldn't this have happened to me? I should have been the one to bond with Harry. Oooh! I wonder if their bond is breakable…."

Not knowing the consequences, Ginny continued to think about it.

That Saturday in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione were relaxing. Hermione's thirteenth birthday (Sept. 19th) was fast approaching and Harry was trying to keep his mind closed, to hide what he had bought her. It was hard, since the bond allowed them to know what the other was thinking, if they concentrated. The harder he tried, the more suspicious Hermione became. Finally she asked him what was going on.

_Harry, I know you're trying to hide something from me, now what is it?_

_Ahh… umm… sorry love, but please don't peek. I got you a birthday present, and it's supposed to be a surprise. How I managed to keep it from you this long, I don't know. You know we share everything, but there are some things we should be able to keep secret. Birthdays and Christmas come to mind. You don't mind, do you? I'd really like to surprise you._

_Oh Harry, of course I don't mind. I tried the same thing for your birthday and was successful. It's really thoughtful of you._

She grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly. The twins saw this and gave a wolf whistle, causing them to break apart.

"Looks like our little Harrykins is starting to grow up," George started.

"…And Hermione is leading the way…" Fred continued.

"…Do you think…"

"…That Harrykins has a thing…"

"…For Miss Granger?"

"Why I do believe…"

"…That he has. See how red…"

"…They've suddenly gotten."

"Shut it you two," Harry admonished.

Both were beet red from the teasing.

_Harry, lets find a quieter place._

_How about outside by the lake, there's lots of places there where we won't be disturbed._

_Okay, I'll grab something extra from the tables after breakfast and we can spend the day away from prying eyes._

Later, as they walked the grounds to the lake, Harry was reminded of the time they spent at the beach. _Too bad we don't have our bathing costumes, the sun is quite hot today. It would be nice to have a dip._

_I don't know Harry, there are creatures in the lake that may be dangerous. Hogwarts: A History, says that besides the giant squid, there are other things in the lake that we haven't learned about yet._

_Aw,come on Hermione, maybe we can just do a bit of wading though. It's really hot today._

_Well… maybe, Harry. Here looks like a good spot, there's a big tree for shade and no one's around. Let's set our food down and take our shoes off._

Getting settled, they removed their shoes and socks. Rolling up their jeans, they stepped into the water. It was nice and cool and soon they were wading up to their knees.

Suddenly, Harry slipped and plunged into deep water. It seems that the lakebed dropped off quite suddenly at that spot. Sputtering, Harry quickly surfaced, only to disappear just as suddenly under the surface.

Hermione screamed and plunged in after Harry. Spotting a weak green glow, Hermione swam toward it as a glow surrounded her as well. Reaching Harry, she quickly spotted the problem. A couple of small creatures had grabbed Harry by the legs and was pulling him down. Deeper and deeper Harry was pulled, with Hermione frantically swimming after him. Reaching for Harry, she managed to grab his hand. Immediately the green glow intensified, along with a golden glow that formed around the green glow. The creatures were thrown away violently, but the water was much colder down here. They had been drawn down quite far by the creatures, but their magic allowed them to breathe normally. The golden glow that protected them started to provide heat, so as they swam to the surface, they were quite warm.

Climbing out onto the bank, the green glow disappeared, but the golden glow continued until they were both quite dry.

_That was scary Harry, what were those creatures?_

_I don't know love, thanks for rescuing me. We should find out more about what's in the lake. I think that's enough swimming for today. Did you notice the golden glow that surrounded us? I think it's the same protective glow that surrounds us at night when we sleep. It also warmed and dried us._

_More magic that we have to protect us. It's comforting to know that our bond is actively keeping us safe. I noticed the green glow surrounded you when you went under. It was weak, but it was there. I wonder if we can strengthen it so we can swim underwater without having to hold hands._

_What… you don't like holding hands?_

_Prat… of course I like holding hands, Harry. It might come in handy if we are separated in the water like now, though._

They lay back on the bank, holding on to each other. Hermione's arms wrapped around his back and Harry brushed his lips against hers. As they deepened the kiss, the blue glow sprang up around them unnoticed, and the magic pushed again. Snogging seriously now, Hermione's hand reached under his shirt to brush his back. Harry shivered; his hands reached under her blouse and softly rubbed her stomach. Wandering higher, he felt the soft lace of her bra and kneaded his hands, feeling the firmness of her breasts. She had obviously developed a bit more lately.

Gasping for breath, they finally broke apart, lips swollen with passion.

_That felt incredible Harry, I almost lost control there, we have to be more careful, there's no place to complete the bond here. Remember what Dumbledore said._

_I know Hermione, I just couldn't seem to control myself._

Meanwhile, Emily and Luna met up with Ginny and decided to walk outside in the fresh air. The trio had become quite close recently and could frequently be seen talking and walking together. Emily and Luna studied together and they would sometimes meet with Ginny in the library and compare notes. Ginny valued the close friendship she had formed with the two Ravenclaws and eagerly sought them out whenever she had a spare moment. Of course, she had known Luna for years, but Emily was easy to get along with, often sharing tidbits of gossip she happened to overhear with the Gryffindor. Emily missed the closeness she had with her sister and took to Luna and Ginny right away.

"Lets walk over to the lake," Emily suggested. "It's a bit cooler over there."

Luna and Ginny readily agreed and they set off, slowly making their way to where Harry and Hermione had just slipped into the lake. They heard Hermione scream and quickly looked in the direction the scream seemed have come.

Noticing someone dive into the lake, they hurried forward. They were too far away to see who it was, but presently they saw two people drag themselves from the lake onto the bank. Getting closer, they spotted the couple snogging.

"Uh… maybe we shouldn't intrude," Suggested Luna.

"Hey, isn't that Harry and Hermione?" Emily proclaimed.

Ginny went really red and glared at the couple. Emily noticed this and practically dragged Ginny away.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You know that Harry and Hermione are bonded," Emily stated, watching the anger on Ginny's face.

Recovering, Ginny stuttered, "Yeah, but I didn't think that they were in a serious relationship already."

Emily tried to explain about their bond, but found she was unable to speak. Her magic prevented her from saying that they had been soul bonded and couldn't be separated. Instead, she tried to sooth Ginny. "Let it go Ginny, they've been together all summer."

This only seemed to agitate Ginny more. Luna also tried to calm her best friend.

"Ginny, I know you've admired Harry for a long time, but Hermione got to him first."

"You don't understand Luna, Harry was supposed to bond with me."

Both Luna and Emily gasped. "What do you mean Ginny?"

"Harry saw me first and we almost connected the same way Hermione did. We didn't get a chance to shake hands though as mum rushed Harry along to the train. I felt the same tingle Hermione felt when she met Harry," she wailed.

"Ginny, please don't meddle, it could be dangerous," was all Emily could say.

"Dangerous? What do you mean?"

"I-I can't say anymore, the Wizards Oath prevents me. They'll have to tell you."

Turning away, the trio made their way in the other direction, Ginny still fuming.

Hermione's birthday fell on a Saturday that year and Harry planned a small party that evening. Enlisting the help of the twins, a cake and other sweets were obtained. Harry reminded himself to ask the twins how they managed to get things from the kitchens, but didn't get a chance to talk to them before the party.

The morning of her birthday, Harry greeted her with a kiss and a cheery "Happy Birthday love."

"Thank you Harry," she said, returning the kiss.

_Here's the surprise I've been saving for you._ Harry then presented her with a silver locket. Inside was a picture of himself and Hermione kissing. Apparently Colin Creevey had caught them in the common room one evening and was able to shrink photo and animate it. Harry had learned of this when Colin showed to him. Harry immediately thought it would make a nice birthday gift for Hermione in a locket. Colin agreed to provide the photo and Harry sent Hedwig to Hogsmead with a note and some money for the locket.

"Harry," she squealed, hugging him, "it's exquisite! How did you ever get it?"

"Oh, just a little favour Colin owed me and I sent Hedwig to Hogsmead for the locket. You really like it then?"

"You know I do, silly boy. Anything from you is precious!"

The party that evening was loud and boisterous, with the twins and Ron teasing Harry and Hermione mercilessly. Ginny was quite subdued, but sat in a quiet corner talking with Neville.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 7: Whisperings in a Foreign Tongue**

Emily and Luna, had discovered a diary tucked in amongst Emily's books. They had showed it to Ginny several weeks ago and the trio went about investigating it.

"Luna, what gives? Every time I try writing in it, the ink disappears. You try it," Emily said exasperatedly.

"Emily, where did this come from? I see some initials on the cover. Who is TMR?" Ginny asked.

Luna tried writing in it, but nothing happened. The ink just disappeared into the parchment. The diary, it seemed, didn't want to be written in.

"I don't know where it came from Ginny. Luna and I found it one day while we were unpacking my trunk. It fell out of a DADA book. I have no idea who TMR is… presumably the proper owner of the book. The initials don't sound familiar though."

"You don't suppose it was accidentally left in the book by someone browsing through Flourish and Blotts, do you?" Luna asked.

Emily pondered this and conceded that could have happened.

"You try it Ginny, maybe it needs a certain touch," Luna suggested.

The book didn't respond to Ginny either. They tried tapping the book with their wands, but that didn't seem to work either.

"Oooh, this is so frustrating!" Emily said, frowning. "There must be a way to discover what this diary is all about! Think, you two, we should be able to figure this out. TMR must have charmed it to respond only to him.

Then one of them tried something else…

After Hermione's party, they settled down once again to their studies.

Herbology introduced them to the Mandrake plant. A nasty plant that could kill when full grown, but Professor Sprout had them transplanting young plants.

"Be sure to have your earmuffs tightly fixed to your ears. Their screech could knock you out, even though they're young."

Snape was his usual nasty self, but couldn't find fault with Harry's or Hermione's work. That didn't stop him from deducting points from Gryffindor however. His new targets were Ron and Neville. Draco knew well enough to leave Harry and Hermione alone, but Neville seemed to be his new target.

'Accidentally' knocking Neville's cauldron over, Draco smirked and said "whoops" as Snape deducted points yet again from Neville.

Ron was fuming, but knew better than to cause a scene. Muttering under his breath, he swore to make Draco pay for that. Neville blinked and turned red.

"You did that on purpose, Malfoy!" Neville complained.

"Silence, Mr. Longbottom, you've always been clumsy, so quit trying to blame it on someone else," Snape sneered.

Harry and Hermione vowed to make Draco pay for that, and an idea formed in their heads.

_Do you think Draco might ruin his own potion… with a little help Miss Granger? _Harry thought.

_Why I think that might be arranged Mr. Potter, _she smirked.

When the class was finished, Snape asked for the results to be bottled and brought to his desk. Neville had tried to recover his potion, but didn't have time to finish.

"Zero then, Mr. Longbottom, you really are pathetic," Snape sneered.

As Draco was bringing his potion to the front, Hermione, unseen by anyone, whispered a spell, and the potion turned a nasty green.

"Draco! What have you done to your potion? It's supposed to be a golden amber," Snape asked.

Draco, horrified, looked at Snape and complained, "But Professor, it was perfect just a few minutes ago."

"Mr. Weasley, did you tamper with Mr. Malfoy's work? You were closest to him. Twenty points from Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy will use your potion instead."

"But… but… I didn't do anything sir," Ron complained.

"Liar, detention Mr. Weasley. Tomorrow night with Mr. Filch.

_Bugger, Harry, we only made it worse! Poor Ron and Neville. Snape knows he can't mess with us, so he takes it out on others._

_He makes me so mad, I could hex him, Hermione. He's so unfair._

Joining hands they turned their work in and left the classroom. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the devastation they caused in Snape's storeroom, as bottles shattered and shelves collapsed.

Professor Snape was left wondering what had just happened.

Upstairs in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore felt the shock travel through the school, and decided to investigate. Moving quickly to his silver instruments, he quickly determined that Severus's classroom was the source of the disturbance.

Quickly making his way to the Potion Master's classroom, he viewed the devastation inside. It looked like a storm had destroyed the storeroom.

"Severus, what happened?"

"Headmaster, I don't know. I had just finished teaching a double potions class with the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. After they left, the storeroom just seemed to explode! What a mess, it'll take quite a while to replace all this.

'Hmm,' the Headmaster thought. 'Second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. I wonder if our two bonded students had anything to do with this?'

"Well, Severus, I'll see if we can get this replaced quickly. Potions classes mustn't be interrupted."

Leaving Snape scratching his head; Albus made his way to the Great Hall where lunch was in progress. Approaching the Gryffindor table, he greeted Harry and Hermione. "May I see you two in my office after you've finished lunch, please?"

"Um… Is something wrong Professor?" the two asked together.

"No, no, I'd like to discuss a little incident with you, if you don't mind."

_Now what do you suppose that's about Hermione? I don't like the sound of this._

_I don't know Harry, did you notice a loud noise just after we left Potions?_

_Now that you mention it, I do remember something. I thought it was just Ron slamming the classroom door. Best we go and find out._

Ron and Neville were still grumbling about how unfair Snape was.

"That git knew that Malfoy was the cause of all the problems, but of course he wouldn't take points from his own house, would he!" Ron complained.

"So we both got zero and he deducted points and you got detention! We have to do something about Malfoy," Neville fumed.

Hurrying upstairs to the Headmaster's office, Harry and Hermione were admitted at once.

"You wished to see us, Headmaster?" Hermione queried.

"Yes Harry, Hermione. I felt a shock go through the school a little while ago. Investigating, I found Professor Snape's storeroom destroyed. Do you know anything about it?"

"Destroyed, Professor? I'm not sure how that happened. Professor Snape was being grossly unfair to Ron and Neville, for something that wasn't their fault. We were angry, but we didn't do anything that we know of," Harry replied.

"I think your magic may have broken loose. Were you holding hands while you were angry?"

Harry and Hermione blushed. "I-I think we were Professor," Hermione answered. "You don't think that we caused that, do you?"

"Indeed, that's exactly what I suspect. You were warned to be careful, as you could cause a great deal of damage without thinking. Just be thankful no one was in that storeroom at the time, it could have been tragic," the Headmaster scolded.

"Yes sir," the pair replied with downcast looks.

"Very well, I see you have a spare period now. I suggest you return to your common room until your next class," Dumbledore replied severely.

Heads down, the pair left the office and made their way to the common room. Walking a now deserted corridor, Harry suddenly heard a voice.

"Let me rip you, let me kill you. Kill, KILL."

_Harry, what was that I heard in your head? It sounded odd, like a very angry hissing, but I could understand it. It sounded like it wanted to kill someone! _Hermione was shaking with fear.

Harry, also shaking, took her hand and began to follow the sound. It sounded as if it came from in the walls. _I don't know Hermione, it seemed to be going this way. Quickly._

Rounding a corner in the corridor, they paused. In front of them was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris hanging from a bracket.

The floor was wet and slick with water, and at that moment Mr. Filch rounded the corner spotting Mrs. Norris.

"What have you two done to my cat?" he screeched. "You've killed her! You'll pay for this!"

"Argus!" The Headmaster appeared. "They just left my office, they couldn't have done this, although, I'm not just sure what has been done to her," he mused. "She appears to be petrified, but how, I have no idea.

"We'll be able to restore her I think, but it'll have to wait until the Mandrakes have matured in the greenhouse."

_Harry, do you think that voice you heard had anything to do with this? It's too much of a coincidence, don't you think?_

_I don't know love. And what's with all this water on the floor?_

The next day the whole school was alive with talk of Mrs. Norris. Nobody was too upset that she was petrified, although an undercurrent of fear swept through the school. Nobody wanted to be petrified, especially if the Headmaster couldn't figure out how it was done.

Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher claimed to have figured it out. Since most people figured him for a blowhard and a fraud, nobody believed him. He had set a cage full of Cornish Pixies loose on the Gryffindor second year class and then retreated as the pixies flew everywhere, causing mayhem. It took Hermione and a tricky freezing charm to corral them, assisted by Harry, Ron and Neville. The DADA classroom was a mess afterwards as the class finally retreated.

"Stupid git!" Ron complained. "Didn't even stick around to clean up the mess."

After that, even Hermione's opinion of the teacher was unflattering. "Honestly, where did the Headmaster find him anyway?" she fumed. "Does he even know anything about the subject he teaches? Quirrell was bad enough, last year, but at least we learned something."

"Yeah," Harry noted, "although he did have a Dark Lord in the back of his head. I'd rather have not dealt with that!"

Everyone shuddered at that. Voldemort had come close to resurrection last year.

As the weeks passed, and no further incidents occurred, the school settled into a normal routine. Harry and Hermione were studying hard, pushing Ron and Neville to keep up and keeping an eye open for trouble.

As the summer waned and the weather changed to cool and blustery, Quidditch practices became more hectic. Hermione continued to improve at chaser and regularly substituted when one of the other girls needed a break. She also traded off with Harry on occasion.

The first match of the season was again against Slytherin and Harry and Hermione were looking forward to it.

_Hermione, we've got to grab a quick breakfast and run. The team has already left for the lockers._

_I'm coming Harry, I couldn't find my trainers this morning. I think Lavender tried to hide them. I finally found them under the bed._

_Have you seen Emily, Luna or Ginny this morning?_

_No, they're probably in the stands already. They've been acting a little strange lately, don't you think?_

_I hadn't noticed. What do you mean, strange?_

_I don't know, Harry, they've been very quiet and have kept to themselves. Emily seems to be avoiding us, and Ginny has disappeared for hours, it seems. Luna seems to wander aimlessly by herself, and hasn't said two words to me for quite awhile._

_Well, we should talk to them and see if anything's wrong. Meanwhile, let's get going, or we'll be late._

Rushing to the locker room, the quickly changed into their Quidditch robes. Wood was beside himself. "What took you so long? The game is about to start!"

"Sorry Oliver," Hermione replied. "I had a bit of trouble finding things this morning."

"Never mind, Harry, I want you to keep a close eye on Malfoy this morning. I hear he plays dirty. Watch out for Marcus Flint too. Last year he fouled the Ravenclaw seeker deliberately, causing her to crash. The whole Slytherin team plays a dirty game. Hermione, you're going to have to take the place of Alicia today. She's come down with a case of Dragon Pox. Think you're up to it?"

Hermione grinned. "Sure Oliver, I can handle it."

_Harry, be careful, Draco is sure to try something._

_I'll watch him, you watch out for the rest of their team. They might try to pick on you, especially since we humiliated Malfoy._

The teams took to the pitch. It was a windy day, with clouds and a threat of rain. The stands were full of cheering students and professors. Even a few parents had come to watch.

Harry spotted Hagrid high in the stands, keeping an eye on them.

There was no sign of the trio of girls.

Madam Hootch blew the whistle and the game was on. As the teams sprang into the air, Harry rocketed straight up and leveled out about a hundred feet up, scanning the pitch for the Snitch. Katie, Angelina and Hermione formed a well oiled team, passing the Quaffle back and forth until Katie fired it at the left hoop. A cheer went up as she scored.

Draco, meanwhile, was trying to mark Harry, with little success, as Harry toyed with him. Darting toward the stands, he faked Draco into following him, only to dive straight at the ground with Malfoy right behind. Pulling up at the last second, Harry reversed in front of Malfoy, forcing him into the stands. Draco just barely recovered in time, grazing Professor Snape in the process. Harry smiled, as Snape picked himself up from the floor of the stands.

Hermione had the Quaffle, after Fred had hammered a Bludger at one of the Sytherin Chasers, causing the Chaser to drop the Quaffle to protect himself. Flying fast with the Quaffle, Hermione deeked left and scored though the middle hoop.

The score quickly escalated, with Gryffindor leading 90 to 20. Draco was still marking Harry closely, but more cautiously now.

_Hermione, watch out! Flint just grabbed a Beater bat and hit a Bludger at you on your blind side!_

_Thanks Harry, I see it._

George intercepted the Bludger and returned it back to Flint, who was not expecting it. The ball caught Flint in the right arm, and a loud CRACK was heard. The Slytherin Captain called a quick time out, and landed. Madam Pomfrey reset his arm, but you could see the pain on the Slytherin's face.

Furious at what the Gryffindors were able to accomplish, Flint gathered his team for a quick conference before play resumed. When they finally resumed play, the game quickly degenerated into a very dirty free for all. Numerous penalties were assessed against the Slytherins, and boos could be heard in the stands. The score now stood at 120 to 30 and the Slytherins were getting desperate.

Suddenly, Harry and Draco spotted the Snitch at the same time. Draco was slightly in the lead and made a grab for the snitch, but it suddenly changed direction, shooting straight down. Harry quickly followed it, with Draco fumbling to change direction. As the Snitch neared the ground, it leveled out, inches above the turf. Harry was barely able to avoid crashing and was within inches of catching the Snitch when a Bludger shattered his right arm. In pain, he still managed to capture the Golden Snitch with his left hand, but landed hard on the turf, rolling over and over, before loosing consciousness.

Gryffindor had won, but Hermione was in tears, as pain like she never felt before hit her. Landing wobbly, she ran to Harry. As she touched him, a powerful white aura surrounded them. Harry blinked his eyes open as the pain faded. His arm felt a bit numb, but seemed to be fine. As the aura quickly faded, the crowd gasped. They had never seen anything like this before.

Madam Pomfrey quickly examined Harry, puzzling over the fact that his arm seemed to be perfectly fine, with no sign of injury.

"Mr. Potter, I want to see you in the hospital room right now!" she stated forcefully. "I want to know what happened. You should, by all rights, have a shattered arm. I want to examine that arm closely."

"But it's fine, Madam Pomfrey," Harry protested.

"Be that as it may, I'll have some questions, and I still want to examine it!"

Making their way to the Hospital wing, Harry and Hermione were stared at by those students who had seen the remarkable events. Whispers were heard discussing the duo.

"Did you see the aura?"

"That Bludger must have broken his arm, but he's okay?"

"What did Hermione do?"

"When it hit him, did you see the look on her face?"

"What did Madam Pomfrey say to them?"

Arriving in the examining room, Madam Pomfrey proceeded to run diagnostic spells on his arm. Nothing seemed to be amiss, which puzzled the mediwitch.

"Mr. Potter, how is it that you appear uninjured, when everyone clearly saw your arm hit with that Bludger with enough force to shatter it? In addition, what was that aura that surrounded you and Miss Granger?"

At that moment, the Headmaster entered the room. Quickly seeing that awkward questions were being asked, he motioned the mediwitch over.

"I'm afraid we haven't kept you informed about our two students um… special abilities. Sorry, I should have brought you in at once."

"Albus, I had heard rumours that there was something odd with these two. It appears that there is some substance to them. Anything that affects the health of my students must be brought to my attention!"

"Poppy, again I am sorry for being remiss. Young Harry and Miss Granger have Soul Bonded."

Poppy gasped. "Albus! How could you keep this from me! This is a very serious matter. Do they have any special abilities? How did it happen and when did it happen?"

The Headmaster quickly filled the mediwitch in with all that they knew. Madam Pomfrey scowled at the Headmaster. "Albus, surely you're exaggerating! One's so young to have this happen to them is unheard of, much less be as powerful as they seem to be. Have they completed the bond," she asked warily.

"I'm afraid it's true Poppy," McGonagall said, entering. "Harry and Hermione have been keeping quiet about this, only a few close friends and Hermione's family know anything about it. Arthur and Molly, as well. We didn't want the whole school to know, but I don't see how we can keep it secret anymore. And no, the bond is not complete yet."

"Well, thank Merlin for that. They can't be mature enough to handle that!"

Albus replied. "We're still researching the bond Poppy. It seems to have originated within the castle somewhere, but we can't pinpoint it. Maybe something the Founders invoked when they were here would be my best guess, but for what purpose, and how they were selected I have no idea."

"Well, you'd best keep me informed," Poppy replied.

"We certainly will. I should have brought you in right away. It seems our two young students have added yet another ability to their repertoire. I've never seen such a strong healing spell before."

"Hermione appeared to have been affected by the Bludger strike as well," Minerva observed. "Did you notice the intense look of pain on her face when Harry was struck?"

"Oh, indeed?" the mediwitch asked. "So they share pain as well?"

"It would seem so Poppy," Albus answered.

Harry and Hermione were comforting each other, both feeling the numbness that the healing had produced, although it was quickly fading.

"May we go now, Madam Pomfrey?" they asked.

Startled out of their conference, the mediwitch answered, "Yes, yes, of course. But I want you two to rest for the day. This has taken quite a bit of your magic to accomplish and your reserves will be low. It'll take a day to rebuild your magical reserves."

Leaving the Hospital room, the pair made their way to their common room, only to be greeted by a jubilant crowd. A party was in progress, with the twins supplying the food and noisemakers. A brief silence ensued when they entered and then cheers went up. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Harry and Hermione: about the bright aura and his arm.

Pleading exhaustion, the pair tried to bypass the crowd to their dorms. Finally Professor McGonagall entered and quieted the room. "I'm sure there are many questions that you all will have, but now is not the time for them. Let them rest and I'll arrange a time to answer some of the questions. You are not to pester Harry or Hermione for answers! The Headmaster has taken this matter under his personal attention and will deal with it when things are sorted out. Until then, if I hear about any harassment toward these two, you'll find yourself in detention. Do I make myself clear?"

There were many nods and a general acceptance by the students.

Meanwhile, the Headmaster had approached the other heads of house and instructed them to voice similar instructions to their students.

In another part of the castle, an evil presence was preparing to strike again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 8: Learning to Duel**

Emily, Luna and Ginny remained very quiet for the next few days. Hermione, ever mindful of her sister, wondered what was wrong.

Approaching the Ravenclaw table one morning, she indicated to Emily that she wished to talk to her alone. Walking outside in the dampness of a cool autumn morning, Hermione bade her sit in a quiet corner by the greenhouses.

"Emily," Hermione started, "you and Luna seem to be very quiet and subdued lately. Is anything wrong? How about Ginny, she's one of your best friends, but even she has been very quiet. Ron tells me that she's usually the boisterous one in that family, next to Fred and George of course."

"Oh, we've been… um… busy studying, Hermione," Emily said evasively. "Getting used to the school, I guess."

Hermione noticed that she seemed a bit nervous and suspected it was more than just studying and getting used to Hogwarts that was bothering her.

"How is the rest of your house treating you? Are there any problems?"

"N-no Hermione, they're fine," Emily stuttered.

Emily's nervousness seemed to increase and she wouldn't look directly at Hermione. "You're sure there's nothing wrong? Harry and I want to help if there is. You could always tell me your problems before." Hermione pressed softly, not wanting to drive her away.

"I'm okay Hermione, we're just a bit overwhelmed by all the new stuff we're learning."

"Well, if you're sure… you know you can always come to Harry and I if there's anything wrong."

"S-sure Hermione, thanks, well, I'd better get back. Luna's waiting…"

She turned and practically fled back inside the Great Hall. Hermione was left wondering what had happened. Her sister was never this nervous. Shy, maybe, but not around family.

Later, she told Harry about the odd behavior.

_Something's wrong Harry. I feel it. Emily is never this nervous. She may be a bit shy around others, but she's never acted like this before. It's like she's hiding something she doesn't want us to know._

_I don't know what it could be love. Emily and the other two seemed thrilled to with being here and being able to do magic. You don't think we scared them with the Wizards Oath, do you?_

_No, I'm sure there's something else. All three seem to be acting strangely and disappear for hours at a time. I've asked around, and nobody seems to know where they go. I'm worried._

_I can feel it, Hermione, we should try to keep a closer eye on them and see where they go._

_That's a good idea Harry, but we're pretty busy now, and they're in a different house. It won't be easy to watch them._

Halloween was soon upon them, and the weather had turned chilly. Rain and cloudy skies were the norm now. Quidditch practice was sometimes a messy and wet affair and the team had to cast warming spells after each practice. Hermione had found a couple of useful charms to keep them warm and dry, and had placed an impervious charm on Harry's glasses.

Harry was finding it harder to see with his glasses and suspecting his eyesight was changing, he asked Hermione about it.

_Love, do you think I need a change in my glasses prescription? I can hardly focus my eyes lately._

_When did you notice this Harry?_

_Umm… I think a couple of weeks ago my eyes seemed to be harder to focus. Since then, it's only gotten worse. Now nothing seems to be in sharp focus. I find even reading, quite a strain._

_You should have mentioned this to me earlier. Let's go see Madam Ponfrey._

_Okay, I might just need a new pair of glasses._

_Hmmm… Harry, let's try something! Take your glasses off._

_But I'm practically blind without them!_

_Trust me Harry, just take them off and tell me what you see._

Removing his glasses, Harry blinked and gasped. _I can see just fine without them! Okay, maybe not perfect, but a lot better than with them!_

_Let's see what Madam Pomfrey has to say, maybe our magic has corrected your eyes._

Walking into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey spotted them at once.

"Now what, Mr. Potter? What have you injured this time?"

"N-nothing ma'am. I think I need you to check my eyes."

"I see you aren't wearing your glasses, did you break them?"

"No ma'am, I find I can see better without them."

"Really? That's most unusual Mr. Potter," the mediwitch replied. "When did you notice this?"

"Just a few minutes ago Madam Pomfrey. Hermione thought to check to see if I could see without my glasses, and I can. It's not perfect, but much better than when I wear them. I noticed a few weeks ago that it was becoming difficult to see, even to read. Things just kept getting a bit blurrier, and I started to get headaches."

"Well, sit down here and I'll examine you." Pointing to a stool in front of a strange looking instrument, Harry sat down.

Casting a series of spells, at Harry, the mediwitch sat down opposite him and peered at him using the strange instrument. Finally looking up, she sat with a frown on her face.

"Mr. Potter, this is very strange. We check the general health of our students when they first come to school. Your eyesight was noted as an incurable form of severe Myopia. There now seems to be no sign of that. In fact, I would say that shortly you won't need glasses at all. In fact, you could probably function quite well now without glasses. I'll get a pair of temporary lenses for you until your eyesight fully corrects itself. I suspect your bond with Hermione, plus your innate magical core has found a way to fix your eyes. I notice you've grown quite a bit taller since the beginning of the year as well."

Looking at Hermione, she gasped. "And you, Miss Granger, seemed to have developed a lot faster than normal as well. Your body has started to… well, fill out much earlier than I would have expected."

Hermione blushed, and Harry turned toward her. Now that he could see properly, he noticed that she did indeed fill out her clothes rather nicely. Harry blushed as he noticed how her breasts had grown. Before, they had barely shown. Now, however… 'Oh my…' he thought.

_Harry, quit staring with your mouth open! Like what you see?_ She smirked,

_S-sorry Hermione, you've really filled out, now that I can see you properly. You look gorgeous, all curvy! When did this start happening?_

_I-I think I noticed my body developing right after the Quidditch match. It must have had something to do with that healing magic that happened at the time. Probably it started to fix your eyes as well. You must have grown at least two inches since then as well. In fact, I seem to have outgrown most of my clothes. I've had to do a lengthening charm to my robes and jeans, and my bra is too small for me now. I've sort of been going without one lately. _She blushed a deep red as she thought this to Harry, who also blushed.

"Well, you two should have a complete check-up, so I'll schedule you both for next Saturday. I should have a new pair of eyeglasses for you by then Mr. Potter. Now run along, I suspect your next class will be starting shortly.

Leaving the hospital, the pair walked hand in hand to their next class.

Harry decided not to wear his glasses and was able to see much better. The edges of his vision was still a bit blurry, but much better than with the glasses.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey floo called to the Headmaster to let him know of the latest developments.

"I've never seen anything like it Albus," Poppy exclaimed. "They both seem to have had a huge growth spurt in the last few weeks. I think that magical outburst at the Quidditch match has something to do with it. Both look to be going through puberty a bit early. I think I need to examine Hermione in particular. I suspect she has developed rapidly; much more than I could have predicted. Harry can now see without his glasses and both have added pounds and height to their frames. I'm going to examine them properly next Saturday."

"Interesting, Poppy. Let me know what else you find. Our two students continue to surprise me."

A few days later was Halloween, and the Great Hall was decorated for the feast that evening. The staff and house elves had outdone themselves, with candles and live bats floating and flying everywhere. Jack-O-Lanterns were everywhere, with scary faces that moved and screamed at the unwary. Strange sounds could be heard echoing through the corridors, as the ghosts attempted to scare anyone they ran across. The students were used to the ghosts, but Peeves was really getting annoying. He would suddenly appear, firing chalk at students, or lying in wait to dump a bucket of cold water at an unsuspecting group of students. Harry and Hermione managed to avoid most of Peeves shenanigans, but almost got caught in one of his chalk barrages. Fortunately, a protective shield formed around the pair in a deserted corridor that they had taken. The chalk bounced back, hitting Peeves square in the face. Cursing loudly, the poltergeist zoomed away, looking for easier targets.

Sitting down to the feast, Harry and Hermione carefully selected what they were going to eat as usual. There were delicious looking pastries, candied apples, pumpkin pie and an assortment of candies, cakes, tarts and puddings. Corn on the cob and jacket potatoes, as well as a delicious stew with several vegetables and salads rounded out the meal. Ron was in his element here, sampling everything within reach (and a few things that weren't).

Looking at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione noticed that Emily and Luna were once again missing. Checking for Ginny, she also was nowhere to be found.

_I wonder what's going on with those three girls Harry? They should be here at the feast, but I haven't seen them._

_Hmmm? You mean Emily, Luna and Ginny? They seem to be keeping to themselves a lot lately. We haven't been able to follow them at all. They just seem to disappear for hours at a time. Something is off, but it doesn't seem right to confront them._

_I've talked to Emily, but she won't tell me anything. Perhaps if we talk to Luna and Ginny._

_I tried to talk to Ginny yesterday, but she wouldn't say anything. She looked at me kind of weird. Hermione, I've got a bad feeling about this!_

_I can't understand, Harry. Emily always has confided in me before. Sometimes you just couldn't shut her up. Now she's taken to avoiding me._

_Maybe Luna will tell us what's going on. It's a bit hard to get her alone though. Emily and her seem to be inseparable. Ginny is very close to them as well. They're hiding something. I can feel it._

After the feast, Harry and Hermione made their way back to their common room. As they rounded a corner on the second floor, they came across a startling sight. Written on the wall in large red letters was the words: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware!' A large puddle of water was again present, but this time the Gryffindor ghost was floating paralysed in front of them. Sir Nicholas seemed unable to move and stared straight ahead, his head hanging to one side. Gasping, they looked closer and found Colin Creevey with his camera to his face, lying on the floor to one side facing the lettering. He was obviously trying to take a picture of the words when he fell.

A shout of surprise from behind them announced the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, as well as several students and teachers.

Albus examined Colin and turned to Minerva. "It looks like young Mr. Creevey has also been petrified!" Looking up at the words written on the wall, he shuddered. 'It was happening again,' he thought.

Shooing the students back to their house common rooms, the Headmaster summoned Madam Pomfrey to prepare a bed for Colin. He then levitated Colin to the Hospital Wing and placed him on the bed. After checking Colin's camera and finding it damaged, he consulted Minerva. "I'm afraid the thing that happened almost fifty years ago is happening again. Somebody has found and opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Rumours raged through the school. Nobody knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets, and those students who had seen Colin petrified, were accosted and questioned. Finally, Hermione and Harry approached Professor McGonagall in her office to tell them about the Chamber. Reluctant at first, she finally relented.

"The Chamber of Secrets was first thought to have been opened almost fifty years ago. It was said Salazar Slytherin constructed it in secret before he left, as a home for a beast that would be attack those students he deemed not worthy of being taught magic: Muggleborn and Half-blood. The last time the chamber was thought to be opened, a student died. Of course, the school was searched from top to bottom, but nothing was found."

"Was it ever discovered what the beast was," Hermione asked.

"No, no sign of the beast was ever discovered and the chamber was consigned to legend. Apparently the legend has some truth to it."

The students were increasingly worried, especially those Muggleborn. Could they be next?

Professor Lockhart was not being taken seriously by the students in his classes and sensing an opportunity to promote himself, arranged for a Dueling Club. The idea was to teach the students basic dueling techniques in order to protect themselves. Since the classrooms were too small for this, the Great Hall was set up with a dueling platform. The tables were moved to the side and the students were invited to watch and participate.

Saturday was chosen for the demonstration and a large crowd turned out in anticipation.

As Lockhart stepped to the platform, Hermione nudged Harry.

_Look at that Peacock! Strutting, and dressed to show off!_

_Can't the students see what a fake he is? He couldn't have possibly done all he claimed in his books. Half of those things overlap in time. Every time you asked him about that, he conveniently changed the subject._

_The girls are the worst, Harry, they all fawn over how handsome he is. I noticed it when we bought our books. Even the older mothers had a dreamy look on their faces. Preening git!_

Strutting onto the platform, Lockhart carelessly cast his cloak aside to be caught by giggling girls.

"Can everybody see me? Can everybody hear me? Good, now I've formed this club to teach you all how to duel properly. My assistant for this will be Professor Snape."

Scowling, Snape stepped onto the platform. If looks could kill, Lockhart would already be dead, such was the look of loathing that Snape gave him.

"Now, we'll be just aiming to disarm our opponents in this demonstration. Never fear, your Potions Professor will be returned unharmed," Lockhart announced.

Snape glowered at Lockhart and sneered. Harry got the idea that Lockhart had better watch out for himself. Snape looked to be in one of his uglier moods.

Approaching each other they bowed turned and paced a distance apart. Turning to face one another, Lockhart counted. "On the count of three, we will cast our spells."

When three was reached, Snape sent a stunning spell at Lockhart, and the hapless teacher was thrown halfway down the platform. Snape had a cruel smile on his face as he went to revive the stunned professor. When he was revived, Lockhart blustered that he had seen that coming and could have easily blocked it. Harry doubted that; Snape was very fast he had to admit.

Regaining his composure, Lockhart suggested a pair of students try a duel. "Mr. Potter, how about you and… let's see… Mr. Weasley."

Snape intervened, "Why not a real challenge? Mr Potter and Mr. Malfoy would be a better match."

The two duelists were ushered to the platform and took their positions.

_Be careful Harry, Malfoy is likely to cheat. He knows that you and I have beaten him once. He may try something._

_Thanks, Hermione, I'll be wary._

Bowing to each other, they turned and paced off the distance. Turning to face each other, Lockhart started the count, but when two was reached, Malfoy fired a spell at Harry. Harry ducked and sent a tickling spell at Malfoy, who fell back squirming and laughing.

Scowling, Snape cancelled the spell and lifting Malfoy to his feet, whispered in his ear.

Smiling, Draco cast "Serpensoria" and a large snake was expelled from his wand. The snake made its way to Harry, hissing menacingly. Startled, Harry approached the snake, talking to it. The snake paused and answered Harry. "You are a Ssspeaker!" it hissed.

"Yesss," Harry hissed back. "Why don't you attack Draco inssstead?" Harry continued.

"Thatsss an excellent idea," the snake answered, turning and advancing on Draco.

"I'll take care of that," Lockhart proclaimed, pointing his wand at the snake. Unfortunately, the snake only got bigger, MUCH bigger, and was now racing toward Draco.

Snape, seeing the danger, shouted, "Evanesco," and the snake vanished.

Whispers broke out in the crowd like little fires.

"He spoke to the snake!"

"He's a Parselmouth!"

"He must be the Heir of Slytherin. Only Slytherin could talk to snakes!"

"Maybe he's the next Dark Lord!"

People were quickly edging away from Harry, afraid that they might be his next targets: Colin Creevey, still fresh in their minds.

_Harry, you spoke to the snake!_

_Yeah, I found I could do that. I once set a Boa Constrictor on Dudley when we went to the zoo._

_This is bad, Harry, now everyone thinks you're the Heir of Slytherin._

_Why would they think that? There must be loads of people that can speak to snakes._

_No Harry, it's a very rare gift. Salazar Slytherin was supposed to be able to talk to snakes, and I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort could as well._

Now Harry was worried. Ron and Neville approached them.

"Harry, you spoke Parseltongue!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is that what it's called?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when did you learn to speak to snakes Harry?" Neville asked.

"I think I always could. I set a snake on my cousin once when we were at the zoo, and when I was weeding the garden for my aunt, I would sometimes talk to any snake that was there. We had a nice chat usually, although they didn't seem to be too intelligent."

"This is really bad, Harry," Ron warned. "People will think that you're related to Salazar Slytherin."

"That's nonsense Ron, the hat would have sorted me into Slytherin if that was the case."

_Harry, remember the Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, but since we were bonded, sorted you with me!_

Harry remembered that, now that she mentioned it, and a shiver ran through him.

_Relax Harry, your father was a Purebood Gryffinder, there's no way you would be related to Salazar. Your mother was Muggleborn, so she couldn't have been related to him either._

_Thanks Hermione, I needed that, but then I must have picked up Parseltongue when Voldemort tried to kill me. He must have been related to Salazar Slytherin!_

_Of course! That makes sense! I should have made that connection when you heard the strange voice in the wall. I'll bet that was a snake, the language was the same! We need to do some research in the library Harry! I'll bet that's what happened to Mrs. Norris and Colin. But what kind of a snake could do that?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 9: Spiders Everywhere**

Whispers followed Harry around all week, people avoided him as if he had the plague. On top of that, Harry and Hermione were sure that the library had an answer to the snake question. The problem was, that they were so busy, they hadn't had time to look.

Draco avoided them, sneering that it was impossible that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Life went on inside the castle, but the teachers were again pushing the students to revise for term tests. End of year exams were still months away, but Hermione pushed their group hard to study. Harry took it in stride, but Ron was more interested in chess and relaxing after a hard day in class. Neville was a bit more serious and continued to study hard. Ginny still seemed distracted and would again disappear for hours, claiming to be studying with Emily and Luna.

Oddly, Emily and Luna were not to be found at the same time. When they would return, they each seemed dazed and lethargic. Harry and Hermione tried to talk to them, but could learn nothing.

Quidditch practice was a constant, with Oliver Wood pushing the team even harder. The weather turned cold and frost could be seen in the mornings on the pumpkins that Hagrid cultivated behind his hut.

One cold morning, as the pair walked down to breakfast, a shout was heard.

"Another student has been petrified!"

"Who is it," someone else asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the student replied. "He was a Muggleborn too!"

"You'll be next Granger," Malfoy smirked.

"Stuff it Malfoy," Harry threatened. "or you'll join him in the Hospital Wing."

Draco quickly shut up, not wanting to test Harry's resolve.

The school was even more on edge if possible. Students were advised to travel in pairs or groups and the teachers were seen constantly patrolling the corridors.

_Dumbledore and the teachers are worried Harry. I've heard they may have to close the school if the culprit is not caught soon._

Visiting Hagrid one evening, Harry and Hermione sat talking with him, when a loud knock at the door caused them to pause.

"Hide under yer invisibility cloak," Hagrid motioned to the pair. "It looks like Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic," he whispered. "Yeh two shouldn't be here at this hour, yeh'll only get in'ta trouble."

Quickly donning the cloak, Harry and Hermione scooted to a quiet corner of the hut, as Hagrid opened the door and greeted his visitors.

"Hello Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted. "You've met Minister Fudge?"

"Good eve'nin Minister, what brings yeh here?"

"Good evening Hagrid, I'm afraid you'll have to come along with me. It's gone too far and the parents are worried."

"What, what do yeh mean, not… not Azkaban! I didn't… not… Headmaster?"

"Minister, I want you to know I have complete faith in Hagrid."

"Albus, his history is against him, the governors have insisted, my hands are tied," Fudge explained.

Another knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy entered. "Fudge, Dumbledore."

"What are yeh doin in my house, yeh evil git? Get out!" Hagrid shouted.

"House? You call this… a house? Never mind, I only came to deliver this document to Dumbledore. I'm afraid the School Board of Governors have rather lost faith in your leadership Headmaster. You'll find that it's signed by all the Governors, removing you from office until this matter is cleared up," Lucius smirked.

"Remove the Headmaster? Hagrid exclaimed, shocked. "Yeh mark my words, there'll be killin's next!"

"Indeed? Then I hope this matter is resolved quickly," Lucius smiled, knowing it wouldn't.

"Perhaps a more suitable Headmaster can be found. I myself have offered my services."

"No Lucius, Professor McGonagall will assume the duties, after all she is the Deputy Headmistress. I, of course, will step down for now."

A shocked silence fell over the hut as these words were exchanged. Harry and Hermione barely were able to restrain their gasps at this news.

_Hermione, if the Headmaster is gone, what will happen? It looks like Mr. Malfoy is trying to engineer a coup!_

_Of course, Harry. Draco is always on about his dislike of the Headmaster, calling him weak and a bumbling old fool! This plays right into his hands. Hagrid is right; without the Headmaster, people might start dying. What can we do?_

"Come along Hagrid," Fudge urged.

"Just so anyone knows, yeh want ter know about er… anythin'. Jes' follow th' spiders. Yeh, that'll lead yeh aright. Jes' follow th' spiders. Oh, and Fang'll need feedin."

Harry and Hermione waited under his cloak until they all left and the door closed.

_You heard what Hagrid said; follow the spiders._

_But Harry, what does that mean? I haven't seen any spiders for weeks now._

_I dunno, let's look around._

Leaving Hagrid's hut, they started back to the school when Harry suddenly stopped.

_Look, Hermione, this is odd! Here's some spiders and they're acting strangely. Looks like they're heading to the Dark Forest, and they're all in a line. They're moving fast, let's follow them._

_Are you sure Harry? The forest is forbidden, remember what happened last year!_

_C'mon Hermione, this may be our only chance to find out anything! We know loads more spells this year; we should be able to protect ourselves if we're careful. Hold my hand._

Going back to Hagrid's hut, they grabbed a torch. Following the spiders into the forest, the pair quickly caught up to the spiders, only to see more spiders. They all seemed to be heading in one direction, deeper into the dark forest. Odd chitterings could be heard, and more than once a loud crack sounded. Hermione was definitely scared now. Harry was feeling the tension from Hermione and tried to calm her. Finally getting their emotions under control, Hermione paused and stared ahead.

_That's odd Harry, spiders don't usually act like that. There's more spiders than I've ever seen before, there must be thousands of them._

The forest soon opened to a clearing revealing a large gathering of spiders. Not just ordinary spiders, however. These were huge. Many were as big as a small dog. Fear spread through the pair. They had not bargained for this.

Suddenly, the largest spider either had ever seen crept out of its nest. Large really didn't do it justice. It must have been twenty feet across with wicked looking pincers, which continually clicked menacingly. Its eyes were clouded, as if by great age, and Harry suspected it might be blind.

"Who goes there? Who invades my home?" this was spoken in an ominous hollow voice from the spider.

"H-hello, we're friends of Hagrid," Harry stuttered. "Hagrid suggested we follow the spiders. D-do you know what is in the castle causing people to be petrified?"

"We do not speak of it! All spiders are afraid of this evil. Hagrid brought me here from my home in Transylvania many years ago. A girl was killed and Hagrid was blamed but I escaped. Hagrid is the only one I allow to approach my home."

"T-thanks," Hermione stuttered, fear rapidly taking over. "W-we'll just leave n-now."

"Leave? I think not. We do not harm Hagrid, but my children will not be denied fresh meat when it so conveniently presents itself! Goodbye, friends of Hagrid!"

With that, the giant spider withdrew, but hundreds of other giant spiders formed a ring around them and started to advance.

Gulping, Harry and Hermione tried to retreat, but found their way blocked, as more spiders joined the ring. Holding tightly to Hermione's hand, Harry quietly asked: "Do we know any really good spells we could use just now?"

_Concentrate Harry! Together we should be able to clear a path. Use our wands and try stunners, hopefully that should be effective._

As they concentrated, a large shield formed around the pair. The light from the shield was almost too much to bear and the spiders started retreating. As they moved forward, the spiders closed the gap again, but a sudden surge of magic from the pair, threw the spiders away, many landing hard against trees, crumpling to the ground and not moving. As the magic increased, the ground itself started to tremble, trees swaying and branches close by snapping. Harry and Hermione's feet left the ground a few inches and they started slowly moving forward. The spiders were in full retreat by this time. Harry and Hermione quickly moved through the now suddenly silent forest until they exited near Hagrid's hut. As the shield collapsed, The pair sunk to the ground exhausted.

_Hermione, we have to get back to the castle. I'm shaking so much, I can hardly stand._

_We should rest a bit Harry, I think we used a bit too much magic in that effort and it left us weak. Let's sit down here for a bit before we start back._

Sitting down and leaning against each other with arms tightly wrapped around the other, both quickly fell into a deep sleep. Neither noticed the strong golden aura that protected them.

A bright light woke Harry first and he prodded Hermione, who blearily opened her eyes and gasped. Standing over the pair was a very angry looking Professor McGonagall with a lantern in her hands.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger! What are you two doing out here at this hour?" she demanded. "Half the teachers have been worried sick looking for you!"

Groggy with sleep, they stood, leaning heavily on each other. "We're sorry professor, we… er… um…" Harry temporized. "Actually, we were at Hagrid's place and when we left, we felt really tired and decided to sit down for a bit. It looks like we fell asleep."

McGonagall didn't buy this for a minute.

"What aren't you telling me? I think you're leaving a bit out of the middle of the explanation Mr. Potter!"

Hermione jumped in at this point. "Oh, Professor, Harry and I were investigating something Hagrid told us before… um… before he left." Not wanting to tell McGonagall that they had been present when Hagrid was arrested, she continued. "Follow the spiders, he said, so not knowing what he meant, we spotted some spiders acting strangely and followed them."

"Followed them where?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Into the Forbidden Forest, Professor," she relied meekly.

"Good Heavens! You two should know better than that! You could have been seriously hurt or killed in there! It's forbidden for a reason, you know!" McGonagall continued to rant at them a bit longer, admonishing Hermione about what her parents would think and the dangers they faced last year.

The pair hung their heads and acknowledged that they had not thought out their actions properly.

"I hate to deduct points from my own house, but I'm assessing you to fifty points for your serious lack of judgment and a detention for each of you. Now off to bed with you two. Merlin knows we have enough trouble with all that's happened!" She continued to grumble loudly as she escorted them back to their common room.

Yawning loudly, the pair went up to bed, falling asleep immediately.

Late the next morning, Ron and Neville accosted them when they appeared in the common room. Hermione was still yawning widely and Harry looked exhausted as well.

"Where were you two last night?" Ron asked. "When you didn't show up for supper, we got worried."

Neville interjected. "Nobody had seen you since late afternoon, so we went to McGonagall. When did you get to bed? Where did you go?"

Harry and Hermione jointly told them what had happened, pausing to sort out the details in their minds.

"Spiders? Ron squeaked. "I really hate spiders! Fred dumped abunch of them in my bed when I was three once and I've never liked them since." Ron neglected to tell them he was deathly afraid of spiders, and when they told him how big they were, he shuddered.

"So that's why Hagrid was expelled," Neville exclaimed. "My Gran, told me that he was expelled in third year, but never said why. Dumbledore must have believed him and kept him as Gameskeeper."

"You just fell asleep when you left the forest?" Ron asked. "Seems a bit strange to me."

"Yes Ron, Harry and I used most of our magical reserves last night and it exhausted us."

"We're still knackered Ron," Harry admitted. "Don't think we'll be much use today. We still want to check the library to figure out what I'm hearing in the walls."

"By the way guys, have you seen Emily, Luna or Ginny lately?" Hermione asked.

"Um… I think I saw Luna at breakfast," Neville said.

"Yeah, and Ginny left as I came down for breakfast," Ron added.

"Haven't seen Emily since yesterday though, Have you Ron?" Neville replied.

"Nah, those three just hang out together, Merlin knows where," Ron supplied.

"We're going down to see if we can catch a bit of breakfast, we'll see you later," Harry stated.

_C'mon love, we can hit the library after._

_I hope we don't run into McGonagall, Harry. She was really mad at us last night._

That was not to be, for the Professor was waiting for them as they entered the Great Hall.

"You two will be serving detention with Professor Lockhart this evening, starting at seven. He'll release you when he feels your lesson."

After a late breakfast, Hermione led Harry to the library. Searching for the proper book, Hermione found it and sat beside Harry. Leafing through the book, they came across the section on snakes.

"Look Harry, this is probably the one you heard and is petrifying those students! It's a Basilisk! It's looks can kill. Spiders always flee from the Basilisk, as they are mortal enemies. The only thing the Basilisk fears is the rooster, as the crowing of the rooster is fatal to a Basilisk. It's capable of reaching lengths of up to fifty feet and living for hundreds of years."

"They flee with good reason it looks like, Hermione! It says it's hatched from a chicken egg under a toad.

"We should tell McGonagall about this, Harry. Someone has set it loose in the school and it's probably traveling in the pipes."

Professor McGonagall, it seemed, had left the school, leaving Professor Snape in charge. He quickly shooed them outside and wouldn't listen to them, saying the Headmistress was called to London by the Minister of Magic and would be away all day.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 10: Christmas at the Grangers**

"Okay, so it's a Basilisk, but where is it exactly?" the Headmistress asked when Harry and Hermione were finally able to meet with her.

"We don't know, but it seems to be traveling in the school's plumbing. At least that's where we suspect," Hermione pointed out.

"There are miles of pipes in the school, that bit of information doesn't help any. It could be anywhere; and we still don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is," McGonagall replied. "You'd best get back to your studies. Professor Sprout tells me that the Mandrakes still have a few weeks to mature, before we can harvest them for the antidote.

"Oh, one thing more, remember you will serve detention tonight with Professor Lockhart starting at seven."

Gloomily, the pair left for the Gryffindor common room. Could the day be any worse? Apparently, it could. Gryffindor students were openly glaring at them for loosing fifty points. Draco was openly smirking at them and it seemed most of the school had heard of them sleeping outside. Catcalls and whistles were heard throughout the corridors whenever the pair passed.

On top of that, the weather had turned very cold and the corridors were drafty enough for students to wear thick scarves to keep warm.

Settling down in their common room, Harry and Hermione caught sight of Neville huddled with Ginny. She was very quiet, and Neville seemed to be trying to tell her something. Finally, she got up and walked quickly up to her dorm, leaving a puzzled Neville wondering.

_I wonder what that was about Harry? I don't think Neville has been able to get two words out of her all week._

_I don't know. We still haven't figured where the girls disappear to every day. Anyway, what homework do we have before dinner?_

_Um… Potions and Transfiguration essays are due before Christmas and Professor Sprout wants an essay on magical uses of Dittany. That should be an easy one. Our Astronomy essays are also due next week, so that will be the hardest._

_What do you think Lockhart will have us doing tonight Hermione?_

_That git! Who knows. Probably signing autographs for him! Honestly, does he know anything about Defense? Those books of his are utter rubbish. He can't have done all of those things he claims._

After putting in two hours on the essays, Harry suggested they sneak off to a quiet place.

_A quiet snog, you mean, _Hermione smirked, agreeing readily.

They found a broom cupboard unoccupied one floor away, and Hermione pulled him in. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione closed the distance to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Placing his hands on her hips, Harry brought his lips to hers and gently brushed them across in a soft kiss. He then proceeded to her earlobes, nipping them gently and moved down to her neck, placing his lips on her pulse point. Her skin was so soft and her hair smelled of a delicate fragrance that he couldn't quite identify.

Hermione arched her neck, giving him greater access and moaned softly. Placing her hands on each side of his face, she dragged her lips to his and as their kiss deepened, her tongue darted to his lips, seeking entrance, which he willingly gave her.

Their tongues battled each other, twisting and swirling, with first one then the other sucking the others tongue into their mouth and nipping gently.

Arms firmly locked around her slim waist, Harry drew her even closer until they were pressed so close there was no space between them at all.

Hermione wrapped a leg around his and ground her hips into his, causing Harry to groan. The small room quickly heated up and the blue aura was back. The magic kept pushing and after what seemed like an hour, but was likely only a few minutes, they broke apart, drawing a deep breath, their hearts hammering wildly.

Sparks of energy were jumping from one to the other, and the lights suddenly went out, startling the pair.

_Wow, Hermione… that was intense! I almost lost it, I think._

_Did we just almost complete the bond, Harry? Something feels different somehow, Everything seems more… I don't know… alive. I can smell and see and feel things I couldn't before. Do you feel it too?_

_Yes love, it's as if we've been asleep before and now we're awake. Everything seems so much more… I don't know… intense._

Leaving the broom closet, they noticed it seemed darker than usual. Many of the wall torches were extinguished and a slight smell of ozone was in the air. Quickly returning to their common room, they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"You two better come with me!" she commanded, frowning.

Reaching her office, she bade them sit and closed the door, placing a silencing spell on the door.

"What just happened with you two?" she queried. "All the lights in this wing suddenly went out and little sparks were jumping everywhere. Two students were slightly stunned on the sixth floor, just below your common room. I felt a tremble in the wards and accounted for all the students except you two.

"The castle keeps track of who is where inside, but you didn't register. Where were you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in dismay. They didn't realise the power of their magic had this much effect.

"Uh, professor, we finished our homework and were, um… finding a quiet place…" Hermione temporised.

"A quiet place to do what exactly?" the Headmistress asked.

"We just kissed a bit, professor," Harry admitted.

"A bit? It must have been more than a bit to cause this amount of problems. The school wards are not easily disturbed and the torches have never been extinguished like that before. Never mind sparks flying throughout the corridors! I think your bond is either strengthening too rapidly or it is becoming unstable. You MUST be careful. I cannot stress this enough. Until Professor Dumbledore gets back, I must insist that you refrain from any intimate relations. It's simply too dangerous. Students could be harmed."

"Yes Headmistress," the pair echoed together, their heads lowered sheepishly.

Quickly walking to the Great Hall, they sat down to dinner.

Ron and Neville whispered to the pair.

"What happened? All the lights suddenly went out awhile ago. Did you two do anything?" Ron queried.

"Yeah," Neville continued, "sparks were jumping all over the place. Then it all went back to normal."

Blushing, Harry and Hermione explained what had happened.

"Too much information!" Ron interjected. "We don't need all the details."

"By the way Neville, Hermione said, "what did you say to Ginny? She didn't seem too happy."

"I just asked her why she seemed so quiet, and if I could maybe help her."

"Strange, Ginny is usually so talkative. Luna and Emily have also been quiet, I wonder what's going on with those three," Harry mused.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione trudged up to Professor Lockhart's office.

"Ah, right on time I see, well, you scallywags are in for a treat tonight. As detention, you will help me sign and post all these photos of myself that my fans have requested," Lockhart grinned.

Groaning, the pair set to work. This was worse than they feared.

_That git is so full of himself, Harry. If I could, I'd hex him into next week, just on general principles._

_Yeah, he thinks he's God's gift to witches. Thank Merlin it's only one night detention, I think I'd hurl if it was more!_

As the evening wore on, with the professor rambling on about his many accomplishments, Harry wondered how much more they could take.

_My hand is getting sore, Harry. How much longer?_

Uh… Professor," Harry asked, "it's getting late. How much longer…?"

"Good heavens, how the time flies when you're having fun. I think we can call it a night. Now you two remember, it won't always be this much fun if you get in trouble again. I went easy on you tonight, since I know you didn't mean to break the curfew. You can run along now."

_Fun, Hermione? I'd rather do detention with Snape of Filtch!_

Groaning, Hermione had to agree with Harry.

Soon Christmas was upon them and Harry was invited to the Grangers for the holidays. Excitement bubbled up in him in anticipation. It would be the first Christmas spent at the Grangers and Harry was practically bouncing on his feet.

Emily was much more talkative and even Ginny seemed back to her usual self. Luna was back to her slightly distracted self, talking about her odd creatures. It seemed that her father was taking her on a short holiday looking for the ever elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Hagrid had just finished placing the final Christmas tree in the Great Hall and the professors were busily decorating.

Ron, Ginny and their brothers were staying at school this year again as his parents were visiting Charley in Romania.

Bidding the Weasley's goodbye, Harry Hermione and Emily boarded the Hogwarts Express for the trip back to King's Cross. Emily went to join her Ravenclaw friends in another compartment, saying she's see them when they arrived at the station.

They shared a compartment with Neville and Luna, with Neville and Luna chattering away amiably. "So, Luna," Neville asked, "what do you have planned for the hols?"

"Oh, father and I are going to Sweden for a few days and then on to Finland. There have been sightings of the Crumple Horned Snorkack in the woods around Stockholm and Helsinki. What about you, Neville?"

"Gran has planned a traditional Christmas and we'll have relatives and friends over. Nothing special. What about you, Harry and Hermione? I can see Harry's excited to see your parents."

"Yes, Nev, I've never had a proper Christmas. My relatives kept me away, out of sight when they celebrated. I never got any presents, or even much food, even though I had to do the cooking. Last year at Hogwarts was the first year I had anything resembling a decent Christmas."

They all were shocked at hearing that. Neville was the first to recover.

"But Harry, that's horrible! How could they treat a child like that?"

"They hated me! Anything they could do to make me feel unwanted, they made sure it happened."

At this point, Luna and Hermione had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe how horrible those people are to you," Luna sobbed. "You're one of the nicest people I know."

"Thanks Luna," Harry replied.

_Harry, you know that won't happen again! I won't allow it! We're together now and those relatives had better watch out!_

_Thanks love. I know your parents are not like the Dursleys, and after last summer, I think I consider them more like my parents than the Dursley's._

_This year will be special Harry. It's our first Christmas together with my family. Mum has really taken a liking to you, even Dad likes you, and he's really picky about making friends._

They settled down for the long ride, Hermione snuggling up against Harry and resting her head on his shoulder. Eventually, she lay down with her head on his lap and fell asleep. Harry gently stroked her hair, feeling the softness and incredible silkiness of it. Shifting slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and also fell asleep.

A noise awoke them and they sat up blinking the sleep from their eyes. They had arrived at King's Cross and people were quickly getting ready to leave. Neville and Luna were already standing, putting their warm cloaks on.

"Happy Christmas you two," Harry and Hermione chorused. "We'll see you after the holidays."

"Happy Christmas," Neville and Luna replied.

"It looks like snow, maybe we'll have a white Christmas," Neville said, hopefully.

Exiting the train, they made their way to the main concourse where Hermione's parents eagerly greeted them. Emily joined them a few moments later.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione squealed. "Oh, it's good to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said shyly. "Thank you for inviting me for the holidays."

Dan and Jean Granger gathered the trio into a tight hug. "You're more than welcome Harry. We've missed our daughters terribly, but it's so nice to see you've been taking care of her," Jean exclaimed. "Now, you three have to bring us up to date on what's happened since start of school!"

Dan was more cautious; "Hermione has told us some things in her letters, but we get the feeling that there's more to tell."

"We'll talk about that later Daddy," Hermione said. "It looks like snow. Will we get a white Christmas? It's already snowed at Hogwarts."

"Well, the weather forecasters are predicting it, but if we do, it'll be the first time in several years. Usually it just rains."

The Grangers had a nice black Mercedes S-500. Loading their trunks into the boot, they set off. After a lengthy drive, battling London's heavy traffic, they arrived at the Granger's house. The weather was threatening, but the promised snow held off.

Harry had never really had a good look at the Granger's house from the outside, but decided the Dursleys would most definitely be jealous. It was a two story affair with dormer windows and an elegant look to it. Dan had already decorated the house with garlands of holly and lights. A large Christmas tree stood in the reception room waiting to be decorated. Wonderful smells of fresh baking issued from the kitchen.

"Oh, it smells so wonderful Mum! You've been busy I see," Hermione enthused.

"Well, we can't have Harry thinking that we don't celebrate a proper Christmas now, could we?"

"It's all is so overwhelming, Mrs. Granger!"

"Come on Harry, please call us Jean and Dan," Jean admonished. "We consider you the son we never had."

Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes. Wiping his face with a quick swipe of his hand he choked out a reply.

"That's so nice to hear, nobody ever treated me like that before, thank you Jean and Dan."

"You'll use the spare bedroom again, Harry, like you did in the summer," Dan said.

Taking their trucks upstairs; the trio relaxed and prepared for dinner. The trip had tired them out and Harry napped for a bit.

_Harry, dinner's ready, are you awake?_

_Thanks Hermione, I just woke up. The nap did me good. I'll be down in a moment._

After washing up, Harry stepped into the dining room and took a seat next to Hermione. Emily was across from him and Jean and Dan were at each end. The food smelled wonderful. Jean had cooked up a storm, preparing Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding, with small carrots and mashed potatoes. There was a nice salad and a glass of red wine was before each place setting.

"It all smells great!" Harry enthused.

A quick blessing of the supper and Dan commanded, "All right, lets dig in!"

Desert was a chocolate mouse with whipped cream and a small tart filled with the most delicious raspberry cream filling Harry had ever tasted.

Harry had never had wine before and cautiously tasted it, before deciding; it was quite nice, a bit fruity with a hint of Oak. One of the German wines, Dan told him.

After dinner, Harry offered to clean up, but Jean forestalled him, saying that she would take care of it. Dan helped her and Harry, Hermione and Emily trouped into the reception room.

Soon, her parents joined them and sat quietly as Hermione filled them in on the details.

They gasped in horror when she told them about the giant spiders. Even Emily had not heard about that and was shaken.

"So, the spiders knew about the s-snake?" Emily asked, shivering at the thought. Harry thought she looked a little green.

"Oh yes," Harry replied. "They didn't say as much, but they certainly knew."

"Dear, this sounds like a really dangerous place!" Jean exclaimed. "Do you really think you should be attending Hogwarts? What about Emily, she doesn't have the power you two have."

"We're pretty sure the school is still safe, Harry reiterated. "Now that we know what's there, we can take steps to protect ourselves and Emily." He didn't mention about the attacks, fearing that would be the last straw, and they would insist the girls not return. Emily remained silent, not wishing to tell her parents about the attacks either.

"And what about you, Emily? Did you like going to Hogwarts?" Dan asked.

"Oh yes!" Emily stated enthusiastically. "I've met oh so many nice people there. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood have become my best friends. I'm learning ever so much, and the teachers are really nice. Of course the Potions teacher is not so nice, but I do really well in his class."

Hermione spoke up. "Professor Snape is a tough teacher, but he's very knowledgeable. Nobody really likes him, since he tends to favour his own house students. He doesn't bother with Harry and me, but the other Gryffindor's have been picked on."

After decorating the tree, Jean and Dan could see that the trio were tired, and suggested an early bedtime. There would be plenty of time to catch up on the latest gossip tomorrow. They had also planned to do some Christmas shopping at the local mall.

Climbing the stairs to bed, Hermione and Harry gave each other quick kisses and settled in their bedrooms for the night.

Harry couldn't sleep, the nap had refreshed him and he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione just across the hall. _Love, are you still awake? _He thought quietly.

_Yes, sweetheart, I slept a lot on the train and now I can't get to sleep._

_Sweethart! That's the first time you've called me that. I like it._

_Well, you've been calling me 'love' for so long now, it just seemed right. I wish we could sleep together and hold each other, but Mum and Dad would have a fit._

_Soon, love, no one will keep us apart. I feel the bond really pulling us now. Ever since the broom closet incident._

_Oh, Harry, it's just so hard to resist the bond. I feel everything you feel. Dumbledore warned us this would happen. McGonagall seems to sympathize, but she doesn't really understand how hard it is to not complete the bond. Sometimes I want you so bad, I think I'll never get to sleep at night._

_Me too love. It's all I can do to keep from letting the bond take over. Sometimes I want you so bad that I have to take a cold shower to calm down. I love you so much Hermione._

_And I love you. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. You complete me Harry. Together we can do so much. I feel as if I've known you forever!_

They talked for another hour, sharing their love and thoughts, eventually falling into a deep sleep, sharing a dream where they were in each others arms.

Awakening suddenly, Harry felt different. There was a warm body cuddled up beside him, sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around him. Knowing it was Hermione, he wondered how that happened. Relaxing in her arms, he decided to just enjoy her warmth.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, softly calling Harry.

_I'm here love, but how did you get here?_

Startled awake, Hermione shot up. "Harry, what are you doing in my bed?"

"You mean, what are you doing in my bed?" Harry smirked.

"Y-your bed? How did I get here? Last I remember is wishing we were able to sleep together."

"Well, that's strange, that's exactly what I was wishing. Somehow, you must have apparated yourself here."

"I've never done anything like that before, Harry, you're the one that's apparated with accidental magic."

"Well," he smirked, "it looks like you can do it too."

"I'd better return to my own room, Mum and Dad would be furious if they found out."

Sneaking back to her own room, she lay awake a bit longer before falling asleep again.

Harry was lightly dozing, when he noticed Hermione once again in his bed. He decided to keep quiet this time, and snuggled up close to her and promptly fell asleep.

Light was weakly shining in Harry's window, when he awoke. Hermione was still curled up to him, spooning him with her breasts hard against his back and a leg tangled over his.

"Hermione," Harry called quietly. "Wake up love."

Hermione awoke again to find herself in Harry's bed. Giggling, she got up and again sneaked back to her room.

_Harry, it looks like I'm more comfortable sleeping with you, _she snickered.

_Well, I sleep better with you beside me too, but we can't let anyone catch us like this. I guess we'll have to set our alarm clock to wake us before anyone else gets up._

Unknown to the pair, Emily had noticed Hermione tiptoeing back to her room. Shocked, she thought 'Is she sleeping with Harry! Ohmigosh! If Mum and Dad find out, there will be big trouble. What should I do? Should I say anything to Hermione?' Deciding to bring it up in private, she quietly closed her door and lay on her bed thinking.

When everyone was awake and down to breakfast, Jean suggested they dress warm and drive to the mall to shop for Christmas presents. Hermione dressed in a simple green tank top and jeans. Harry wore a matching green shirt and jeans. Both pulled a warm sweater over top to keep out the cold. Emily wore a hot pink shirt with jeans and a cream coloured cashmere sweater. Both parents were also dressed warmly. The temperature had dipped overnight and the promised snow had started to fall with light lazy flakes. The sky was a leaden grey and it was still quite dark.

After a hearty breakfast of porridge and toast, the group set out for the mall. Deciding that they wanted to surprise the other, Harry and Hermione decided to hide their thoughts from each other. They had been practicing this for a month now, and were quite good at it. Every now and then a stray thought would sneak through and they would giggle about it. Usually it was when Harry thought of the naughty things he'd like to do to Hermione. Blushing madly, the pair would turn away and resume blocking their thoughts, until Hermione would slip, and again they would blush.

Emily missed none of this, since she decided to keep a close eye on the pair. 'What are they thinking, I wonder? They keep blushing at each other. I know they're in love, but are they really sleeping together?'

Hermione and Harry missed the looks Emily was giving them, caught in their own world.

Arriving at the mall, they separated into groups, each to do their own shopping. Emily went with Hermione, Harry went with Dan and Jean. Each would wait outside a shop while the other shopped. Jean gave Harry some suggestions for Dan and Emily, while Dan helped Harry with Jean. In the end, they all had an armload of packages nicely wrapped that they carried back to the car.

Emily had confronted Hermione about their sleeping arrangements.

"Hermione, I couldn't help but notice you coming out of Harry's room early this morning. What gives?"

Blushing bright red, Hermione told her about apparating to Harry's bed without knowing it.

"And the second time I did it, Harry just let me sleep. We didn't do anything Emily! You won't tell Mum and Dad will you? They definitely wouldn't understand."

Assuring Hermione, Emily promised not to tell.

After driving home and unloading the gifts, they relaxed in the reception room for awhile. Lunch was a casual affair of sandwiches and juice. Harry helped Jean with the sandwiches, despite her protests that he was a guest.

"I'm used to this Jean, I usually make meals for the Dursley's and I've gotten quite good at it. I like to experiment in the kitchen, Aunt Petunia taught me well., since she was always having friends over for tea. I never got to eat much of what I made, but last year, she relented and snuck me food when Uncle Vernon wasn't looking."

Jean found she liked Harry's company in the kitchen. Dan still did most of the cooking, but Jean was the real expert. Harry smiled, liking the comfortable atmosphere of the Granger home. He wished he could stay with them all the time.

Christmas eve was a whirl of activity, with stockings hung and presents placed under the tree.

The played a few games of cards, Harry catching on quickly and beating the other four three games straight before loosing badly in the fourth game. This was purely a game of chance, so Hermione was not able to gain an advantage. Surprisingly, Emily proved to be a good card player, winning the fourth game handily. They had an eggnog that Dan had spiced with a bit of wine and finally, with drooping eyelids, they all called it a night.

Next morning once again found Hermione in Harry's bed. Giggling madly, Hermione kissed him Happy Christmas and hurriedly snuck back to her room.

_You know, Hermione, one of these times you're bound to get caught!_

_Actually, Emily saw us yesterday morning. I had a tough time explaining that nothing happened. I had to make her promise not to tell. What's going to happen when we get back to Hogwarts, Harry? There are wards that will prevent us from sleeping together. I've never slept so well as I have with you._

_I don't know love, I've grown used to it as well. Maybe we can talk to the Meadmistress about it._

_I don't know sweetheart, McGonagall is a bit straight laced. I'm sure she won't like it._

_It can't hurt to ask love. The problem will be the other students, I think. They'll want to know what's going on, and I'm not sure we're ready to tell them. Malfoy would just love to report something like this to his father._

After quick showers, the two made their way down for breakfast.

The promised snow had fallen during the night. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground and the world was a winter wonderland.

Emily and her parents were already waiting for them.

"Well, did you two sleep well last night?" Jean asked. "Happy Christmas."

The pair assured them that they slept well, although a bit guiltily.

Jean and Dan didn't notice, although Emily smirked in the sure knowledge that the two had indeed slept together again.

After breakfast, they all hurried into the reception room to open presents. Dan acted as Santa, handing out gifts.

Harry had given Jean a nice wool sweater. Emily received a silver bracelet from Harry with an eagle engraved on it. She squealed her thanks, hugging Harry, who blushed quite red.

Dan received a new set of barbecue tools from Harry but Hermione had yet to open her gift from Harry, examining the box carefully, trying to figure out what he had got her. It took all Harry's concentration, not to give the secret away. Finally, she gave up and carefully opened the package. Inside was a beautiful set of golden earrings set with diamonds.

"Harry! It's beautiful!" she screamed. "You shouldn't have! They're gorgeous! Thank you, I never would have guessed."

The rest of the family admired the fine gift. Commenting on how lovely they looked on her.

Emily gave Harry a set of silver cufflinks, and Hermione a book of poems that she had thought she would like. Hermione sat and started reading at once, tears coming to her eyes. "The poems are beautiful Emily, thanks so much! It's by my favourite author too."

Jean, Dan, Hermione and Emily finished exchanging gifts, until the last gift Hermione had saved for Harry.

"Open it Harry," she exclaimed excitedly.

Opening the box, Harry gasped in surprise, for in the box was an exquisite gold ring. Set with a small square emerald, the ring glittered in the twinkling lights from the Christmas tree. It was definitely a man's ring, and Harry was reduced to tears of happiness.

"Where ever did you find this, Hermione? It's wonderful! The craftsmanship is really unique, and look, it's engraved inside!" Looking closely, Harry could read on the inside of the band 'To my own true love' with a pair of intertwined hearts. Overcome with emotion, he fell into her arms and kissed her soundly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aww's were heard from her parents and Emily. "That's so sweet," Jean said.

Dan had to agree that it was a very nice gift. "My daughter seems to have better taste in gifts than I do."

Blushing, Harry stammered, "T-this is the best Christmas I've ever had! Thanks everyone, I'll remember this for a long time."

After clearing the paper and packaging, they all sat around the television and watched the Queen's annual Christmas message.

Later they all trouped outside to enjoy the snowfall, having an impromptu snowball fight. Harry and Hermione against Dan, Jean and Emily. Laughing when they were all covered in snow.

Later inside they relaxed, enjoying a movie that Dan had rented. Jean had started dinner earlier with a large turkey in the roaster. Checking it from time to time, with Harry helping, they finally sat down to an excellent feast. Happy and full, they retired once more to the reception room to play Monopoly. Dan proved adept at this. Harry had a little trouble catching on to the concept of the game, finally figuring it out after he went broke. Amid laughter, Harry kibitzed the other players, trying to lead them astray. Emily was the next to fall under Dan's relentless play leaving Dan, Jean and Hermione in the game. Jean was the next out leaving Hermione and her dad to battle it out. The game seesawed back and forth until Dan finally was victorious. Even with Harry's help, Hermione was unable to beat her father's ruthless play.

Suddenly the floo flared, and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, surprising everybody.

"Ah, good evening all. I thought I'd drop in to see how my favourite students are doing. I must apologise for dropping in unannounced, but the Ministry has seen fit to re-instate me. It seems that the governors received a flood of letters demanding I be returned as Headmaster, and I thought you two should be among the first to know. The professors also know, and I'm gratified for the support I've received."

After Harry and Hermione recovered their shock at this good news, they congratulated the Headmaster. Jean offered him a glass of sherry and Dan wondered why he had been sacked in the first place. Carefully hiding the truth, Albus reassured Dan that it was all a misunderstanding with the board of governors. Certain factions headed by Lucius Malfoy had plotted to remove him, but once the plot was revealed, the governors backed down. It seems that some of the governors had been pressured by Lucius to vote for his removal.

Harry asked to speak with the Headmaster after they returned to school, and he agreed.

After the Headmaster left, Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a near thing, but they sensed that the professor knew not to tell her parents about the danger presently hiding somewhere in the school. McGonagall had passed on to Albus, Harry and Hermione's suspicions about the Basilisk.

The holidays passed quickly, with Hermione and Harry managing to sleep together every night without being caught. It was a near miss a couple of times, when either Dan or Jean got up early. One night Harry managed to apparate to Hermione's bed, just as she was about to do the same. Imagine her delight when he appeared next to her soundlessly, just as she was thinking about doing the same.

Grinning widely, Harry settled down behind her, spooning tightly with his arms around her.

_Harry, you can do it too! Oh, this is so nice._

_Yeah, I just thought about you in bed, and suddenly I was here._

_We'll have to be very quiet Harry, Mum and Dad are next door._

Settling down, they kissed and finally fell asleep.

Next morning, Harry noticed that his hand was cupping Hermione's breast and he had a very firm erection. Not wanting to wake Hermione, he carefully slipped out of bed and snuck back to his own room.

Hermione, feeling the absence of heat, tried to snuggle closer, only to find Harry gone. She'd had a wonderful dream, involving Harry doing naughty things to her. Feeling a bit damp behind her, she suspected it was only partly a dream.

_Harry, did you have a wet dream last night?_

_Umm, er… you know I did Hermione._ Hermione could feel Harry's blush.

_It's okay Harry, so did I. My knickers were quite damp front and back. We'll have to watch ourselves, this could quickly get out of hand._

Taking a cold shower, Harry dressed quickly and made his way downstairs. The house was still and quiet, so Harry decided to cook breakfast. As the aroma of bacon wafted upstairs, first Emily, the Jean and Dan appeared. Hermione was last, having had her own cold shower.

"Harry, what a wonderful surprise. You didn't have to cook breakfast," Jean admonished, but was secretly pleased that he had shown such thoughtfulness.

"Well, I awoke early and thought I might as well get the day started. There's juice and toast and the bacon and scrambled eggs should be ready shortly."

Dan grinned, "Harry you're putting me to shame! I've never been able to put together a breakfast like this."

"Well, I've had loads of practice, this is really easy for me, and I like to show my appreciation for the wonderful time I've had here."

Hermione was grinning madly. Harry had definitely been accepted into her family.

New Years Eve, and the close family and Harry stayed up to ring in the New Year. Harry kissed Hermione under some mistletoe that Jean had strung up, and after coming up for air, the Granger adults laughed and teased the pair. Blushing furiously, Harry wished everyone a Happy New Year and promptly fell asleep on the couch. Jean, Dan and Emily brought blankets and wrapped Harry and Hermione up together. Settling her head on Harry's chest, she sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep as well.

After a hearty breakfast and light lunch, they made ready to return to Hogwarts the next day. Dinner was a subdued, quiet affair, with all of them lost in thoughts and memories of a wonderful holliday.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 11: Caught**

The Hogwarts Express sat softly steaming as the Granger family and Harry arrived. Time to return to Hogwarts after the holidays. Harry and Hermione had been inseparable over the Christmas season, and Emily wistfully wished someone would pay attention to her like Harry did to Hermione. Sighing, she stepped onto the train, after hugs and kisses from her parents. Finding an empty compartment, she mulled over the events so far this year. Making friends with Luna rated near the top of her wish list. She had been lonely last year, with Hermione away. The kids at grade school always teased her as a bookworm, just as her sister had been teased. Meeting Luna ended that loneliness. Luna, as her best friend had introduced her to Ginny, who also became her friend. Together the trio was inseparable. Ginny was the only one that didn't quite seem to fit in. Perhaps it was because she was in a different house, but Emily and Luna liked her anyway.

Finding the diary inserted in one of her books, Emily shared her discovery with the other girls. Together they explored the possibilities and wrote in the diary, for they found that the diary would answer them. Slowly they seemed to be drawn into another world. A little dark at first, but once they got used to it, it seemed natural, not noticing that it became increasingly dark as the months progressed.

Luna was the first to notice that something seemed wrong., arguing that whoever TMR was, seemed a bit off. Ginny scoffed and continued to write in the diary. Luna was more cautious and Emily followed Luna's lead.

As Ginny became more absorbed in the diary, Emily and Luna worried about the redhead. At times, Ginny seemed her normal vivacious self. More frequently, however she seemed to withdraw. Some days she would disappear for hours at a time, only to return looking withdrawn and sad.

Emily noticed that those times seemed to coincide with Ginny's writing in the diary. She was determined to do something about that when they returned to school.

Luna soon joined her and they settled down in their compartment. Emily decided to broach the subject of the diary and her suspicions about Ginny's behavior with Luna.

As the train steamed quickly north, the weather cleared from the gray dull overcast to a bright blue sky. The snow was definitely deeper and the air colder. Inside the train, Hermione snuggled closer to Harry for warmth. Neville had joined them and the trio sat quietly talking, exchanging memories of their Christmas with their families. Neville and his Gran had had his uncle Algie over as well as several aunts and other relatives. Hermione described Harry's and her family's Christmas. Harry told Neville that it was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

"Did you two have any new… you know… experiences?" Neville hesitantly asked.

"Um, yeah, both Harry and I can sort of apparate now," Hermione blushed.

"Y-you can apparate?" Neville's jaw dropped. "I know your magic is much stronger than mine, but I never heard of anyone apparating so young!"

"Well, I accidentally apparated when I was in muggle school a few years ago, and we both, uh… discovered we, er… didn't like to sleep alone anymore," Harry finished quickly. "Don't tell anyone though, only Emily knows about this, she caught Hermione sneaking back to her room one morning."

Neville gasped at this. "Harry, you'll never get away with this at school. The school wards will prevent it, never mind if you were caught sleeping together!"

I know, Neville. We don't seem to be able to prevent it though. It's as if our bodies do it without our knowing it now." Hermione explained. "The first time, I just sort of wished I was with Harry, and it happened while I was asleep. After that, there was no thought involved, it just happened. Harry started doing it as well after the third night or so. We don't do anything else, but we just sleep better."

"Whoa! Some people never learn to apparate, but you do it accidentally? That's awesome!"

"Um, we have to tell Dumbledore about this, maybe he can figure something out," Harry said.

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure, Nev, we might have to. Emily might tell Luna, and probably Ginny, even though we asked her not to tell anyone," Hermione said worriedly. "Dumbledore will probably have to decide who we can tell. In any case, if the school wards prevent it, I wonder what will happen."

"Oh! I see you have new earrings, Hermione. Did Harry get them for you?"

"Yes Nev, aren't they gorgeous? He's so thoughtful!" Harry blushed at this.

"And Harry, is that a new ring? It's awesome, mate."

"Hermione gave it to me, Nev. I almost cried when I saw it. It's the first time I had a proper Christmas!"

Arriving at Hogsmeade station, Hagrid greeted them. Hagrid had been released before Christmas due to lack of evidence at the Headmistresses insistence. Fudge wasn't happy and Lucius tried to block it, but in the end, saner heads prevailed when the students wrote home and their parents pressured the ministry, remembering their own fond memories of the half giant.

"Welcome back Harry, Hermione. Had a good time at yer parents Hermione?"

"Thanks Hagrid, Harry and I had a wonderful Christmas."

The returning students were quickly transported to the school, joining all their friends that had stayed behind for the holidays. Ron and Ginny were the first to greet them.

"Hi Ron, Ginny," the trio chorused. "Did you have a happy Christmas? How was it?" Harry asked.

"it was great guys," Ron greeted them. "Mum sent us the usual Weasley Jumpers. She even sent presents for you two, Harry and Hermione. You too Emily, looks like they're probably Jumpers as well."

"Hi Ginny," Emily and Luna greeted. "We missed you, how was your Christmas?"

"Oh it was fine, except my gits of a brothers wouldn't leave me alone! Honestly! First it was Percy trying to get me to study, then the twins pranking everyone in sight. We played some great pranks over the hols. Then Ron got me plying Wizard Chess with him. Oh course he won every time, but I almost beat him once. 'Course he was half asleep at the time!"

"We have to talk Gin," Luna said. "Later tomorrow when we have time, right now, we're exhausted."

"Me too, see you guys," Ginny waved and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Emily and Luna made their way to the Ravenclaw quarters, discussing Ginny on the way.

"She seemed okay Luna, what do you think? Has she been writing in the diary again?"

"I don't think so Emily, she seems much happier than when we left. I guess her brothers kept her busy. We have to work out what that diary is all about!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were also walking back to the Gryffindor dorm, when an idea popped into their minds simultaneously.

_Do you think…, _Harry started.

_Indeed I do Harry. We can always use your trunk…_

_To sleep in if the wards prevent us from sleeping in the same bed!_ Harry smirked.

_We don't even have to tell Dumbledore, but lets try it without the trunk first. Maybe the wards will allow it._

_Um… we'll have to check the room first though, I don't remember if there's any furniture in there._

_Of course there is Harry. That was one of the features of the sixth compartment._

_Oh, look Harry, Hedwig has a letter for us. I wonder who it's from._

As Hedwig held out her foot for Harry, he undid the letter from her leg. Hooting softly and giving Harry and Hermione a gentle nip, she took off for the owlry.

_What's it say, Harry, who's it from?_

_It's from Gringotts. It's a financial statement. _

They gasped in surprise at the number.

_Harry, this can't be right! There's too many numbers at the bottom line._

_I-I can't believe it Hermione. It says we're multi millionaires! That's a ten figure number! And that's Galleons too! Translated into Pounds at about 500 to 1, we have well over several Thousand Million Pounds! That doesn't even count the art work and jewelry and rare books and other non-financial items!_

_Look Harry, it says we own seven private residences and ninety businesses! Wow! Your parents were really wealthy._

_It's too much, love! Overwhelming really. If Uncle Vernon even suspected I had this… I think he'd have a heart attack!_

_We shouldn't tell anyone about this Harry. At least not how much._

_I-I didn't even know. I'd trade it all to have my parents back, _Harry thought sadly.

_Let's go to bed, sweetie, we can think about this later._

Albus sat in his office wondering how his two favourite students were. The magical instruments in his office were whirring and emitting their usual puffs of steam, so nothing seemed amiss. Calling Professor McGonagall to his office, he asked if she had seen them at supper.

"No Albus, I think they were tired and went straight to bed. I think they must have eaten on the train. Ron and Neville were at dinner, but Emily, Luna and Ginny were not, as well.

"Can you check on Harry and Hermione, Minerva? I had hoped they would drop by before they turned in for the night."

"Certainly Albus, I'll let you know…"

A sudden soft surge of magic was felt throughout the room, causing them to jump.

"What was that, Albus?"

"I'm afraid our two students have done something, Minerva. See the change in my tracking instrument? I think Harry and Hermione have breached the dormitory wards."

One of the silver instruments was whirring madly and pointed to the Gryffindor tower. A piece of parchment was spit out of another silver instrument.

Picking up the parchment, Albus read what he had feared.

"It looks like Harry has managed to find a way to enter the second years girls dormitory."

"How could he do that Albus? Alarms and the wards should have prevented that!"

"Nevertheless, I imagine he's found a way, Minerva. Would you escort them to my office, please?"

Entering Gryffindor tower, Minerva found it strangely quiet: no alarms and no one in the common room. It appeared as if everyone was asleep. Making her way to the second year girls quarters, she peeked in on Hermione and found Harry spooning Hermione, both fast asleep. 'Now how did he manage that?' she thought. Casting a silencing spell around them she gently called the pair. She watched as they slowly groaned and opened their eyes, only to jump, as they realized who had awoken them. The soft golden glow that protected them, flared briefly and faded.

"Uh… P-professor," Harry stuttered, "we can explain."

"I hope so, Harry. In any case, the Headmaster wishes to see you two, immediately."

_Hermione, we are in so much trouble! I didn't even try to apparate to your bed._

_Oh, Harry, I know. I probably would have gone to your bed if you hadn't come here. I felt so warm and safe. We should have gone to the Headmaster right away, but we were so tired._

"I'll wait for you two in the common room. Try to be quiet and not wake your other dorm mates."

"Yes ma'am," they both answered.

Harry apparated out of the room to his own bed.

'Strange,' Minerva thought, 'the alarms still didn't go off. He seems to be able to circumvent them. He apparated without a sound, how does he do that?'

Quickly dressing, the pair met their professor and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Albus said. There was no twinkle in his eyes, and a frown was visited on his face. "Please sit down and explain why you are sleeping together. I'd also like to know how you accomplished this, as the school wards should have prevented it."

"Albus," Minerva interrupted, "the alarms didn't go off, even when he left Hermione's room."

"I see. Curious. Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Sir, apparently we can apparate to each other…"

"Impossible," Minerva snorted. "You can't apparate within Hogwarts or the grounds. Even the Headmaster can't."

"Well, I didn't walk there," Harry persisted. "I don't even remember doing it, but we discovered we could do this over the holidays."

"That's right sir, One night I just appeared in Harry's bed at home, after wanting to be with him. We were both asleep at the time. It kept happening every night and finally, Harry did it too," Hermione explained. You won't tell my parents, will you? We haven't told them, I'm sure they wouldn't understand."

"Who else knows?" Albus pressed.

"Um… well Emily caught us, but we made her promise not to tell. And uh, Neville," Hermione said.

"Well, this is quickly getting out of hand!" We can't have you two sleeping together. If the other students get wind of this, I dead what will happen. Word will leak to their parents and then the school governors and then the Minister of Magic. It'll be a disaster."

"Perhaps I have a suggestion sir," Harry pleaded. "We are unable to control this, it just happens, and the school seems to allow it, but I have a special magical trunk that we can use…"

"And this trunk; just what does it provide? Perhaps an elegant solution, Harry?" The twinkle had returned to the Headmaster's eyes. "How secure is your trunk?"

"It's the best money can buy, sir. It's very secure, and one of the compartments contains a complete living accommodation."

"Indeed, Harry." The Headmaster raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, we both have one sir."

"Well, the only other option is the separate dormitory I talked about. I'm still hesitant about assigning you that at least this year. We'll discuss this later. You two have been careful I hope."

"Yes Headmaster, Harry and I haven't… uh… that is…"

"That's okay Miss Granger, I understand. By the way, which trunk are you going to use to sleep in," Albus asked.

"I think we'll use mine sir," Harry replied. "Ron and Neville already know about us and can keep an eye out for when it's safe for us to leave in the mornings. I think we may even be able to apparate in and out of it. The wards on the trunk are very strong, but if we can apparate in the school, the trunks should be no problem."

"I'm not sure you are properly apparating Harry," Minerva interjected. There was no sound when you did it from Hermione's room. I noticed that you sort of faded out quickly, not the sharp pop and disappearance that is common for apparition. I've never seen this effect before. Did you feel like you were being squeezed through a rubber hose?"

"No, actually I didn't feel anything, I was in one place one minute and then I was in another. Actually, I didn't even have to concentrate, I just sort of did it without much thinking. I think it's more of a shift from place to place."

"So," McGonagall continued, "that's not a normal apparate. What you are doing is something completely new. It may have the same effect as what everyone else does, but it's silent and causes no discomfort. Interesting! I assume Hermione does the same thing?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Now that I think about it, that's true. I would have awoken if it was a normal apparition. Shifting is a good word for it."

"Well, in any case," the Headmaster continued, "for tonight at least, I think we'll have you stay in the Gryffindor Head's dorm. Since this year's head girl and head boy are not from Gryffindor, you can choose which room you wish to use. Just be sure no one sees you entering and leaving. Indeed, make sure the Gryffindor Prefects don't see you either. Professor McGonagall will show you the entrance and password. I'll want to see you again tomorrow, say after classes. Perhaps 7:30 PM?"

"Thank you Headmaster, that sounds fine," Hermione answered.

With McGonagall following behind, they made their way back to the seventh floor, only to be confronted with Peeves.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Potty and the Bookworm. Out of bed, are we? Oooh, you'll be in troub… Err, hello Professor, didn't see you there." Peeves finished greasily.

"Out of the way Peeves," McGonagall replied threateningly. "There'll be no funny business tonight!"

Zooming into an unused classroom, Peeves blew a raspberry at them.

Arriving at a spot just beside the Pink Lady's portrait, McGonagall pointed her wand at the wall and said "Ostendo sum occultus ianua"

The wall squirmed and a door appeared with a golden doorknob.

"Since there's nobody using this room at the moment, it will open without a password. You will need to choose a password." Opening the door, the professor led the way inside.

"Oh, this is NICE!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look, Harry, it's like a fancy Gryffindor flat. It even has bookshelves and desks, and look at those squashy chairs. Very comfy looking. Thank you Professor!"

"Yes, well, I'll leave you two to get settled. The boy's bedroom is to the left, the girls to the right. Good night Harry, Hermione." With that, the professor left.

Squealing with delight, Hermione grabbed Harry in a tight hug. "Let's see the bedrooms Harry," she said in a sultry voice.

Harry gulped and followed her to the boys bedroom. The room contained an elaborate oak four poster bed with silk sheets and a maroon comforter embroidered with the Gryffindor Lion. Beside the bed was a matching oak nightstand and armoire. A side room led to a private bathroom with shower. Large fluffy towels were laid out along with bath lotions, shampoos and soaps.

_Oooh, I think I'll like this room, Harry! Let's look at the girls bedroom._

Moving to the girl's bedroom, they found it almost identical, with the addition of a large dresser and mirror.

_Oh, this is definitely worth waiting for!_

_Hermione, it's late, we need sleep._

_Oh poo! This is such a nice setup, I hate to go to bed. On the other hand… which bedroom, Harry?_ she asked demurely.

_Um… you choose._

_Good answer Harry. Lets use mine, maybe we'll get a chance to use yours tomorrow._

Donning their bedclothes, they slipped into bed with Hermione spooning Harry's back. Harry could feel her breasts pressing into his back and it quickly got a reaction and a moan. Hermione's arms enclosed him, pulling him closer. He could feel her nipples harden and his erection hardened in response. She nibbled at his neck but finally realized that the magic was driving them too far and relaxed. She whispered in his ear.

_Harry, I'm sorry, it's too soon sweet. If we continue, we won't be able to stop. We promised Dumbledore…_

_Mmmm, love, you drive me mad. I can't take much more! I think I should go to my bed tonight, otherwise I won't be able to resist._

_Alright Harry, _she sighed. _I'll try to sleep, but it'll be hard._

The next morning found Hermione once again spooned against Harry, but in his bed. This time her back was to him and both were sound asleep. Harry's arm was wrapped protectively over her and their legs were intertwined. She had evidently shifted in her sleep and Harry had automatically accepted her warmth.

Harry awoke slowly first to find his hand cupping a warm round… something. Not wanting to let go, he gave a gentle squeeze at the same time realizing that he was hard once more and was pressing firmly against a warm bum. Startled, he quickly removed his hand, only to find Hermione reach up to trap his hand and murmur. _Mmmm, feels nice, don't move._

He relaxed until he realized his hand was under her pyjamas that had somehow hiked themselves up. _Um… love, I think it's time to wake up. We have classes and we don't want to be late for breakfast._

_Mm'kay, just a few more minutes. HARRY! I thought you went to your bed last night!_

_I did, love. You're in my bed, and um… I'm a bit… you know… wet down here. _ He could feel the hot blush as he realized the dream he had last night was a wet one.

Hermione sat up quickly and realized her knickers were damp as well. Blushing hard, she admitted, _I'm afraid I'm a bit wet as well. It was a wonderful dream we had Harry. I guess it is time to get up._

_Um… part of me is already up, _Harry smirked.

_Prat! We need to shower._

_We could shower together, _Harry suggested.

_We could, couldn't we. The shower looks big enough for two._

After a slow shower where a great deal of touching and soaping each other was involved, they toweled each other dry and dressed for the day.

Checking that the coast was clear, they exited the room after setting the password 'Soulbond'.

They were among the first ones in the Great Hall for breakfast, and carefully selected what they were going to eat: toast, jam and scrambled eggs with pumpkin juice and a rasher of bacon.

Leisurely eating, they watched as the Great Hall slowly filled. Ron, Neville and Ginny sat beside and opposite them, yawning widely.

"Didn't see you two this morning," Ron noted. "You must have got up really early."

"Yeah Ron, we were almost the first ones down here," Harry said.

"How did you two sleep?" Neville asked.

"Um… just fine, Nev," Hermione answered with a grin.

Neville was left wondering how they managed to sneak out without him seeing them, since he didn't sleep much last night. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure Harry slept in his bed at all. He'd have to get them alone later and ask.

"What classes do we have today?" Ron enquired.

"Well, first class is Transfiguration, followed by Herbology. This afternoon we have Charms and double Potions. We also have an Astronomy class this evening. A pretty full day I expect," Hermione stated.

Ron groaned. "Double Potions! What a way to start off the New Year."

_What time is the Astronomy class, Hermione? Remember, we have to see the Headmaster at seven-thirty._

_It's okay Harry, it gets dark early this far north at this time of year. Astronomy is at six, right after supper. Plenty of time._

The day passed quickly and even Snape's Potion class was subdued. Malfoy was too occupied gossiping with Pansy Parkinson to pay attention to Harry and Hermione. Even Snape seemed subdued, and not his usual nasty self. They were left wondering if perhaps the holidays had not quite worn off yet.

Astronomy was just a recap of what they had already learned, with the reminder that they might have a snap quiz next lesson. The sky was a brilliant black with no moon. A perfect night for viewing the constellations. Professor Sinistra droned on and several couples took the opportunity to gossip. Neville approached Harry and Hermione and hesitantly asked if they slept together last night.

"Neville!" Hermione admonished, please don't ask, okay?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you is all," Neville blushed.

"Well, okay, but keep quiet about it. Yes, we managed to find an elegant solution, and if it works out, we'll let you know. Thanks for your concern."

"Oh, okay, I just don't want you to get caught."

"That's sweet of you Nev, we appreciate it."

The trip up to the Headmaster's office was filled with trepidation for the duo. What would the Headmaster say? Would they be able to persuade him to let them stay in the Head suite? Already, Harry could see the flaw in the trunk plan. Where would they place the trunk so they could both enter it unseen? What if shifting into it didn't work. The Head's room was really nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review. Lemon in this chapter, you are warned.

**Chapter 12: Bonded**

Arriving at the Headmasters office, Albus bade Harry and Hermione to enter. Professor McGonagall was already there and rose to great them.

"Harry, Hermione, I hope you slept well.

"Thank you Professor, yes, we slept very well," Hermione answered.

"Ah, right on time I see, please have a seat," the Headmaster offered. "May I ask what you thought of your sleeping arrangements?"

"We both found the rooms more than adequate, sir," Harry replied. "We tried sleeping in the separate rooms, only to find that Hermione shifted to my room with me during the night. It seems that the bond wants to keep us together at night and is becoming increasingly difficult to… um… er… control.

"Oh dear, I hope that the bond doesn't force you two to complete it too soon. Your magic still could become quite unstable," Albus replied worriedly.

"Have you noticed any other changes?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor," Hermione answered hesitantly. "Just that we can't seem to keep apart at night. I… my body was wanting him last night." They both blushed a deep red at this admission.

"Well, I certainly hope that doesn't happen for goodness sakes!" McGonagall said forcefully. "Albus, has Poppy returned the results of her examination to you yet? Are they… um… safe?" Minerva guardedly asked.

"Yes, Minerva, she has turned over the results to me, and I will discuss them with you later. Suffice it to say, both are healthy, growing children. Indeed, perhaps more than healthy. In fact, Harry will no longer need glasses and Hermione's teeth have corrected themselves and are now perfect."

"Uh, sir? I've been thinking a bit more about our sleeping arrangements," Harry started. "We were wondering if we might use the Head's room for the rest of the year. Utilising our trunks might present a problem as to where to place them. I'm not sure we can shift into them safely since the wards on them are extremely strong. I don't want to take a chance until we do more research. Climbing into them, would also present a problem, since we might not be able to avoid being seen."

"Hmm, that was supposed to be an emergency solution for one night, but I don't see why we can't make it permanent for this year. Just don't tell Percy. As a prefect he would question your use of the Head's quarters. I'll have a talk with him soon and explain your special circumstances. Ron and Neville are entitled to know as well, but try not to let anyone else know. It could prove awkward. And make sure no one sees you entering or leaving the quarters."

"With the level of your magic and if your grades continue to excel, we might continue the arrangement indefinitely. You'll have to vacate the room when I name the Head Boy position. At the moment, that will probably be Percy Weasley. Next year I'll try to have suitable arrangements for your accommodation. If by chance the bond completes, we'll have to seriously look at the married quarters. These rooms haven't been used in many years. When you get to seventh year, well… we'll see. If your grades continue to excel, I may suggest to the staff to make you Head Boy and Girl.

"I-I'm sure there are others more suitable than us, sir," Harry exclaimed. Still, he hoped that might be a possibility. They would have to work even harder to ensure that happened.

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. _Harry! That would be wonderful if we can do that. Although, there's loads of responsibility that comes with it. Oooh, we have our own room! This is perfect. It'll be hard though, we can't have a repeat of last night. I don't know how we can control it! Arrgh!_

_It's okay love, maybe McGonagall can help. She said to talk to her if we needed to._

"I'm going to let you get back to your room now, but Professor McGonagall will drop by later tonight. I need to discuss some things with her first," Dumbledore said.

***

"Albus, what did Poppy tell you?"

"I'm afraid those two have reached the stage where they are very fertile, Minerva. Any intercourse between the two would most likely result in a pregnancy. The magic is very strong in both of them. I want you to teach Hermione the contraceptive charm and make sure they know and use it. Potions alone won't do it, but I want you to provide them with a monthly dose to make sure. Even with that, I'm very afraid. If they complete the bond, there might be no protection we could give them. This is totally unknown territory. They have grown much more rapidly than anyone else we have experience with. They now have the physical age and looks of sixteen year olds. Next year, it may be twenty."

"Goodness, Albus! That's shocking, why… why, they're still children."

"Very smart children, it would seem, Minerva. They have advanced in knowledge faster than any I've ever seen. We'll have to keep a very close eye on them now."

***

Minerva made her way to the infirmary to pick up the necessary potions for Harry and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey prepared the potions and explained the proper use. She also provided the proper wording for the contraception spell Hermione was to use.

Quickly making her way to the Gryffindor common room, she spotted Harry and Hermione talking to Neville and Ron.

"Sorry to interrupt you four. If I may borrow Harry and Hermione for a few minutes?"

"Certainly Professor." Ron and Neville answered.

Walking out of the common room, she escorted them to her office. "Now, after talking to Professor Dumbledore, we've agreed to provide proper protection for you."

"Protection, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, Harry, both of you have reached that delicate stage where will might not be sufficient to prevent the final bonding. We don't want any unplanned, uh… accidental pregnancies."

Shock registered on Harry's and Hermione's faces. "P-pregnancies?" he stuttered.

"Oh course, Harry," Hermione reminded him. "Don't you see the probable outcome when we finally complete the bond? The magic is now so strong, I would probably conceive."

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he stuttered. "S-so w-what are you going to do, Professor?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione, I have a monthly potion you both must take and I will teach Hermione the contraceptive spell."

"Both, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Potion and spell? That seems a little extreme ma'am."

"You are both very strong magically. This is the only way we can ensure your magic won't override one of them. That is why you both have to take the potion, and Harry, I think you should do the contraceptive spell as well, to be sure. Madam Pomfrey says she has never seen the level of magic you both possess, and you're both extremely fertile.

"But… but does that mean…?"

"Yes, Harry, we think that it is only a matter of time now. Perhaps weeks or even days. You must be properly protected! Think about what bringing a child into the world at your age would mean. The scandal would surely have detrimental effects to both yourselves and the school."

***

After they had left Professor McGonagall's office, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing Ron and Neville in a chess match, they quietly approached them and asked them to accompany them.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked his best mate.

"We have something to show and tell you both," Harry replied.

Walking up to the blank wall, Harry whispered the incantation and password. The wall once again squiggled and the door appeared and opened.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "So what is this?"

"Come on inside quickly, you two, we don't want anyone else to see," Hermione admonished.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Language Ron!" Hermione tutted.

"This is great guys," Neville enthused. "Is this where…"

"Yes Nev. Ron, Neville, the Headmaster has assigned this dormitory for Hermione's and my use. We'll be sleeping here because of the bond."

"But why, Harry?" Ron wondered.

"Because of what happened over the holidays, Ron. We've already told Neville some of it. At night, our bodies shift to be with the other in bed. Something like apparating, but without the noise and other effects. We were doing it in our sleep at Hermione's place and last night we did it here. The Headmaster figured that we should have our own accommodation to keep us separate from people that don't know about the bond. That means we need to keep it quiet as long as we can until the bond completes. There are other reasons as well, but we can't discuss them. You and Ron are to be the only ones to know outside of the Headmaster and McGonagall. Emily knows, but Hermione's parents don't yet."

Neville piped up. "Through the school wards Harry? That's amazing. I didn't think that was possible."

"Evidently the school allows it, so we think the school is somehow involved with the soul bond."

Ron was a little put out, seeing the opulence of the accommodation. "Bet Percy would love this," he moaned.

"You are not to tell Percy! The headmaster was adamant about that. He's going to talk with him privately to smooth things with him. I suspect he'll offer him Head Boy next year. Then we'll have to find other accommodation," Hermione stressed.

With that, the quartet made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

***

As bedtime crept up on them, yawns gave way to goodnights and one by one the common room emptied. Harry and Hermione waited until everyone had left before exiting to their own dorm.

_At last, Harry! I'm so tired, I'm going straight to bed. Which room tonight Harry?_

_I think it's only right that we use yours tonight, _he smirked._ After all, we used mine mostly last night._

_O-okay, _she yawned. _Let's take our potions and do the spell, just in case, although I'm so tired, I can hardly see straight._

_Right, _Harry grinned. _I was quite warm last night, I think I'll strip down to my boxers._

_Oh, is that so Mr. Potter? Well two can play at that game, I think my bra and knickers should be sufficient, _she laughed.

After washing up and removing most of their clothes, they drank their potions and performed the charms.

Entering her bedroom, Harry turned and pulled Hermione into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him, she melted against him. He brushed his lips softly against hers, nipping at her lower lip. With his tongue eagerly seeking entrance to her mouth, he gently played with hers as she responded. As the kiss deepened, they sank down on the bed. Harry's lips were everywhere on her. Her lips, nose and jaw line quickly yielded to him. She moaned and drew him closer, legs wrapping around his waist. _Harry _she breathed, _lets just explore tonight. We don't have to take the final step yet. We can please each other still._

Harry gasped, his heart beating wildly. _H-Hermione, I'm starting to lose control, I-I need you!_

_I need you too, but we can still enjoy the experience. Let me show you Harry._

As they lay back, Hermione's small hand started to caress his chest, slowly working it's way down. She followed this with her lips.

Meanwhile Harry's hands were doing their magic as well. Softly stroking her back, his hands worked their way under her bra and sought her breasts. Cupping her right breast, he gently rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing a gasp of pleasure from Hermione. The nipple hardened instantly as his other hand stroked her other breast. Harry was lost, his only thought was that he had to have her now.

Moaning, loudly, she brought her lips back up to his, attacking every bit of his face that she could. Stroking and nipping gently, her hand worked its way lower. She was slowly loosing control.

The blue aura firmly established itself around the duo, pushing them closer…

***

A wave of magic rolled outward from the room, disturbing anything not firmly attached. Pictures shook on the walls, waking several of the inhabitants. The Pink Lady fled from her picture to inform the headmaster.

Albus was dozing in his bed, when Armando Dippet'sportrait interrupted him. "Headmaster, the Fat Lady has informed me that something has disturbed the school. She says it originated in the Gryffindor Head's room. I too, felt the magic roll through the school.

Albus was awake at once, fearing the worst. "Call Minerva and ask her to join me quickly at the Gryffindor Head's room."

Quickly checking his instruments, he found several whirring very fast and emitting puffs of smoke. This must have meant something to him, as he became even more alarmed.

"Oh dear, and I warned them! This can't be good," he muttered.

Quickly heading to the room, he met Minerva and surveyed the area. Students were sleepily poking their heads out of the Gryffindor common room wondering what had happened. Percy was trying to keep order with little success. The twins had already made their way into the corridor and looking to see if anybody had pranked them.

"Students, please return to your beds, we will investigate the disturbance. Percy, make sure no one exits the common room," the Headmaster commanded.

As the students complied, Albus quickly brought McGonagall up to date.

"It is as we feared, Minerva. My instruments show that the bond has completed! It's well that we insisted on the precautions. I was afraid they would not be able to resist the bonding much longer."

"Albus, should we disturb them now? If the bond is indeed complete, it could be very dangerous to approach them."

"We have to check on them, but be very careful. Use a strong shield as we enter."

Slowly entering the Head suite, Albus and Minerva scanned the room. It was a shambles. Furniture and books thrown everywhere. The two desks looked like matchsticks such was the devastation. Pictures were tilted and the door to the Head Girl's room was hanging loosely, its hinges ripped from the wall. The carpeting on the floor was scorched and the walls were blackened.

Peeking around the door, the found Harry and Hermione fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms. A bright golden aura surrounded them with a blue glow inside and Albus knew that to approach any closer would be very dangerous for them. Quietly they surveyed the room; found strangely, that nothing was amiss and quietly withdrew.

Outside the room, Albus repaired the door and the furnishings with a wave of his wand. Guiding McGonagall out into the corridor, he sealed the door again and asked her to join him in his office. It promised to be a long night.

***

The next morning, as students and teachers cautiously made their way down for breakfast in the Great Hall, the devastation was plainly visible. The picture inhabitants on the seventh floor had vacated all of the portraits. The suits of armour were seen cowering in corners and even the house elves were afraid to venture to the seventh floor. In the Gryffindor common room however, things were pretty much undisturbed. A few books had fallen to the floor and everyone had been awoken that night, but no damage was reported. The other common rooms had similarly escaped damage, but the corridors had clearly received the brunt of the damage. Picture frames tilted despite permanent sticking charms, statues overturned and it looked as if a giant wind had ripped through the castle. Most of the windows were damaged, with the seventh floor receiving the most damage. Whispers echoed around the tables, as students wondered what had happened.

The Headmaster had met with the staff during the night.. He was not looking forward to the reaction. Most of the staff were unaware of the extent of the bond and were not happy when they were told. Professor Snape was the most agitated.

"Potter! I should have known he would be involved!" Severus said angrily. "He's a menace to the school, Headmaster and should be expelled. The Granger girl too, she's obviously a part of the problem!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible Severus," Albus replied. "The school itself has provided the magic for this. I'm still not sure how or why, but to separate them from the school might prove disastrous. Evidently Hogwarts is protecting them at the expense of a few minor articles. I've taken a survey of the damage, and there is no permanent damage. The other houses were unaffected, although every one was jolted awake. The power that was generated last night was indeed more than I have ever seen before. I checked on our two students this morning and found them fast asleep. I would be very surprised if they will wake anytime soon. The aura surrounding them is quite awesome and has now engulfed the suite. No one will be able to enter until they awake."

At the head table, Albus waited until everyone had entered, before speaking. Magically amplifying his voice, he addressed the students.

"You may have noticed a strong display of magic last night. The evidence still lingers in the corridors. First, let me assure you that no harm was done and the school is safe. Hogwarts itself has supplied the power behind this display."

A collective gasp arose from the tables, as the students took this in. Whispers broke out once again.

***

Unaware of the fuss, the two slept on, smiles on their faces and pleasant dreams shared. The bond continued to push, but was much diminished over the raw power that had finally forced their mating. Lying on their sides, legs wrapped around each other, Harry's member was still firmly inside Hermione, pulsing strongly. Both were moaning in their sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer Ð The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review. More Lemon, you are warned.

**Chapter 13: Consequences**

The Gryffindor Head's room remained sealed and quiet for three days. Albus looked in several times a day, but he observed no change in the sleeping forms of Harry and Hermione. Both were tightly wrapped around the other with the golden aura firmly in place protecting them. Evidently, the school was providing the necessary nourishment somehow. Occasionally a twitch could be observed as they clung to one another. Albus noticed that their bodies were still connected and wondered if the potions and charms were strong enough. He was beginning to have serious doubts.

'I'll have to have Madam Pomfrey check Hermione as soon as they awake,' he thought.

Hermione slowly awoke on the fourth day, refreshed and warm. Harry was just waking up and found he was still hard. He also noticed that he was inside Hermione and moved to pull apart. Hermione resisted loudly.

_Mmm, Harry, don't move! It feels so good. _

Suddenly fully awake, she realized what they'd done. "Harry! The bond! I think it's completed!"

Harry sleepily tried to pull his member out, but found he rather liked where it was. Finally separating himself from her, he blushed furiously. "H-Hermione, I don't… erm… do you remember anything? I'm having trouble separating dreams from reality.

_Harry, I tried to resist, but I lost control. I hope the charm and potions worked. I wonder how long we slept. I feel quite rested. Are you hungry? We should get dressed and go down to eat. It looks like a nice day outside._

All this she thought very quickly.

_Um, Hermione, we should take a good shower first. I notice we're soaked, in fact, the bed is thoroughly wet. That must have been some night! Funny, it almost seems like it was days since we lay down. I had the most wonderful dreams, with you in the starring role. I hope the protection worked too._

_My dreams were the same Harry. With the bond completing, we'll share the same dreams I suspect. Yes, we really need to clean up, I feel really sticky down here. That other wand of yours did a real number on me, _she snickered. Looking down at his still erect member, she gasped. _My God, Harry, I never realized… you're huge!_

_Y-you've grown quite a bit too! Hermione, I think we've both grown, um… larger where it er… shows._ Harry was admiring how shapely Hermione had suddenly become. She was pretty before and he loved her, but now… she was breathtaking.

Showering together, they scrubbed each other, taking time to kiss and since Harry was still hard, their bodies mated once more, Hermione wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deep inside her. Her body arched as she came again, Harry emptying himself inside her at the same time.

Finally, drying themselves, they dressed and started for the door, only to find the Headmaster waiting for them in their common room.

"Good afternoon. I sense you slept well," Dumbledore greeted them.

"Afternoon sir?" Harry asked. "I guess we overslept."

"Overslept for three days," the Headmaster chuckled.

"Three days!" Hermione exclaimed.

_Harry, this can't be good!_

_Merlin, we __**have**__ completed the bond then!_

"I'm afraid so, in three days you two have completed the bond according to my instruments. I was concerned this might happen."

"I hope you aren't too disappointed in us, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "The magic became irresistible. I tried to resist, but it was flowing through us like the wind. Once we touched, nothing could have stopped us. It was an unbelievable feeling, as if I was Harry and Harry was me."

"I understand, my dear. It was inevitable in any case. My investigations have led me to believe that Hogwarts herself was deeply involved in your bonding."

"Three nights ago when you bonded, the school literally shook. A giant wave of magic tore through the school, damaging all kinds of things. This room, for instance was a complete shambles. The entire seventh floor looked like a hurricane swept through it. The only thing spared were the house dormitories and teachers living quarters. Even Mr. Filches quarters sustained some damage. Poor Professor Snape's potion cupboard was again destroyed. All the portraits from the seventh floor have fled and are just now returning."

"Professor McGonagall and myself have been keeping an eye on you since the bonding, making sure that you were not interrupted. The bond took a full three days, not the two as I suggested, to complete before you awoke. You both have physically changed; you look older by several years. You must keep us informed of any new powers you may have acquired. By the way, not to seem like a meddling old man, but I noticed the bond kept you er… connected sexually for the last three days." The old professor blushed as he provided that bit of information.

Harry and Hermione immediately turned a deep scarlet and lowered their heads in shame.

"Don't fear children, the bond required it, but now we must proceed to Madam Pomfrey to see if the protections were adequate."

Now they were really nervous. What if the protections hadn't been enough! Could they bring a baby into the world and adequately care for it? What would everyone say?

Albus continued, "I've alerted the students about the discharge of magic, but not who caused it. I think it only fair to you two for me to notify them about your changed status. We won't be able to keep this secret for very much longer. People will quickly wonder why you look much older now."

"I understand sir. We would prefer to keep it a secret, but I guess that's now impossible," Harry answered.

After Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione and found her in remarkable health and apparently physically more mature. Harry, also seemed to have changed, with both of them going through a growth spurt. Harry had added several inches in height and was several kilos heavier. Hermione's breasts had developed quite a bit and her bra no longer fit properly. They both would need new robes as soon as possible. She pronounced herself unsure if Hermione was pregnant or not. Some of the signs were there, but not others. She would have to wait until her next period and be tested again. That would be another month yet.

Checking their magical cores, she was startled to find both were off her chart. There was no denying it; there was nothing in her experience to compare them with. In fact, she was not sure if she was trying to measure one core or both at the same time; they seemed to be tied together.

Pronouncing them both fit, she released them to return to their common room.

Professor Dumbledore addressed the students once again. "We have determined the cause of the disturbance three nights ago. Two students have formed a magical bond. The school magic has completed the bond, a Soul Bond that had started forming last year. They are now magically bound to one another. We are not sure how or why this bond was initiated suffice to say that Hogwarts itself is involved in their selection. Hogwarts has a few surprises built into the structure itself and every now and then makes them known. Even I have not discovered all of them yet, but I digress; the students are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Both are now very powerful, appear to have aged about three or four years and I should warn you not to 'mess' with them. The extent of their powers is still unknown, but some of you have seen a tiny bit of what they are capable."

The whispers had now grown to loud discussions, with some expressing fear, others open hostility. A few grins and 'Wicked' could also be heard.

"Potter and Granger?" were heard echoing around the hall. Even the ghosts were astonished.

"Harry and Hermione are currently occupying the Gryffindor Head suite for their and your protection," the Headmaster continued. "They were in a magically induced asleep the last three days until the magic had finished bonding them. When they awoke, I interviewed them to determine if they were a danger to the students. I believe not, as they started the bond last year and posed no danger to you."

Emily was startled to find Harry and Hermione fully bonded. She had been wondering why they had not been seen for several days. Luna and Ginny had not heard anything and she was getting worried. When the Headmaster informed the students what had happened, her immediate thought was 'what will Mum and Dad think?'

When the two finally appeared for dinner, she rushed over to their table.

"Hermione! What happened? The Headmaster says you completed the bond."

"Shh, not here," Hermione whispered. "We'll talk after dinner. Meet us in the vacant classroom on the second floor by the One-eyed Witch statue."

As soon as the students in the Great Hall noticed Harry and Hermione, whispers started. Draco, seizing an opportunity called. "Potter! Had fun with your Mudblood whore slut these…" He was suddenly silenced, grasping at his throat, trying to breathe.

"Mr. Potter! Release him now!" the Headmaster roared.

Falling to the floor, Draco continued to gasp for breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, apparently you weren't paying attention when I warned everyone not to provoke Harry and Hermione. I think a week detention is in order with Mr. Filch. Harry, Hermione, I want to see you in my office, right away," the Headmaster ordered.

"Yes sir," they both replied.

After Albus had met and admonished them, explaining that they could have easily killed Malfoy, he warned them to be extra careful.

"You two are at a dangerous stage now. The increase in your magic will have to be controlled. Both of you will report to me after classes, and I will teach you how to limit the magic that you project."

Later, the two met with Emily to bring her up to date on what had happened. Without going into detail, they admitted that they had consummated their bond. Emily was aghast.

"When are you going to tell Mum and Dad?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, Emily. We'd best tell them before it makes it to the Daily Prophet. Since the Headmaster has told the students, they are going to tell their parents and…" Hermione trailed off. She hadn't thought about that.

_Harry, we'll have to meet my Mum and Dad before this reaches them in the paper. We have to talk to Dumbledore._

Making their way to the Headmaster's office, they saw Professor McGonagall just as she exited. They needed to talk to her as well.

"Professor, we need to talk to you and the Headmaster, do you have a few minutes to spare?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was just with the Headmaster, but I think we could spare the time."

She led them up the staircase and knocked quietly.

"Come in, Minerva, Harry, Hermione," Albus called. Somehow he knew before opening the door, whoever was waiting to visit.

"Have a seat, now how may I help you two?"

"Sir, we just remembered Hermione's parents don't know about the bond completing, and er… we don't want them to find out second hand from reporters."

"Hmm, I see what you mean Harry. Well, if I can get Professor McGonagall to transport you two to the Granger's, would you be able to handle it?"

"Well, it might be a bit tricky, but Mum and Dad know that it'll happen, just not so soon. They will probably be upset. Then again, when they see the changes in us, they might be more willing to accept it."

"Harry, Hermione, I would be happy to accompany you to Hermione's parents. What about the Dursley's, Harry, are you going to inform them as well?" McGonagall replied happily.

"No, at least not yet," Harry replied. "The less they know about us, the better. I'll probably have to tell them this summer though."

"Then it's settled," Albus concluded. "Minerva will take you by portkey right away."

Grabbing an old quill, he muttered "Portus", and the quill glowed briefly. "When the three of you touch the quill, it will activate."

Stumbling slightly, the trio found themselves outside the Granger house. The house was brightly lit as they walked to the door and knocked.

Jean answered the door and gasped in surprise at the three of them. A wide smile briefly played across her face, before a slight frown appeared. Hermione? Harry? And Professor McGonagall, what's happened? You two look different; older somehow. Come in! Dan, Hermione's home and Harry and Professor McGonagall are with her."

Seating themselves, they waited until Dan Granger entered and sat. He looked at the two strangely, trying to figure out what was different about his daughter.

Professor McGonagall started the conversation. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this may come as a shock, but we knew it would happen someday… Hermione and Harry have completed their bond. In the eyes of the wizarding world, they are considered married."

Both Dan and Jean were incredulous. "But they're much too young…" Jean started.

"You can't be serious," Dan stated, his face taking on a dark look. "We like Harry, but… but we aren't ready for this. When did this happen? I want details!"

"Daddy! The magic forced it. This isn't like you think. Harry didn't take advantage of me. We were both finally unable to resist. It had been building for weeks, even before Christmas. We tried to resist, but finally I was kind of apparating, or shifting as we call it now, to Harry's bed while I was asleep. That happened here, but we were afraid to tell you. Nothing happened, we just slept, until four nights ago. T-then we…"

"I see!" Dan almost exploded. "And why didn't you tell us right away? Four nights ago, I would have thought you'd tell us immediately."

Minerva interrupted. "Mr. Granger, the bond took three days to complete. They've been asleep the entire time. They just woke up this afternoon and have been checked by the school nurse. I assure you, Harry was the first to bring this to our attention that you two should be told."

Dan grumbled until Jean swatted him on the arm. "Dan, we knew it would happen. Harry is a very nice boy and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt our daughter." Jean was as shocked as her husband, but long ago decided that Hermione's happiness was paramount. She could see the look of love in both their eyes.

Ron Weasley had decided to take a shortcut from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room. 'Harry and Hermione are now married!' he thought. 'I wonder what that's like. I don't even have a girlfriend.' He had just stepped out onto the second floor, near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when he spotted what looked like a small lake on the floor. Stepping gingerly, minding that he didn't get his robes wet, he stopped suddenly, looking at a reflection on the wet floor, and seeing two big yellow eyes just before he was petrified. Unnoticed, the great snake slid back into the bathroom, awaiting its next victim.

Luna Lovegood was strolling along the second floor corridor hoping to catch Ron Weasley alone. Ginny had been acting strangely lately and she wanted Ron's opinion. 'Of course he was quite handsome,' she thought to herself. 'I've known him for ages, but now…' Turning a corner, she spotted Ron, but he wasn't moving. "Ron, I…" and then she let out a piercing scream.

A crowd quickly gathered and gasped as they spotted Ron and Luna. Ron looked as grey as stone. Luna was hugging him, sobbing. "Oh Ron, not you too!"

On the wall, was more writing in blood: 'The school will be cleansed, all found unworthy will die.'

Professor Dumbledore quickly made his way to the front of the crowd to examine Ron. Prying the still sobbing Luna from Ron, he examined him, shaking his head slowly.

"It appears that Mr. Weasley has also been petrified. Professor Sprout has assured me that the Mandrake potion is not ready yet and will be several more weeks before it could be made. When it is ready, we will be able to revive them. Until then, I must caution you not to travel these corridors alone. There is something loose in the school that we must find and destroy before someone is killed.

"Ron's family has been notified."

Both Harry and Hermione found this bit news shocking.

_Harry, it must be the Basilisk! What can we do?_

_We'll have to figure out where its lair is, Hermione. Let's go to the library and research about how to kill it._

A shiver ran through the crowd.

Valentines Day came and the mood in the school lightened. Professor Lockhart arranged a party in the Great Hall in which students were encouraged to send Valentine cards to one another. It quickly got out of hand when both Harry and Hermione were the recipients of at least a hundred cards each. It seemed that not everyone was afraid of them. Several younger female students could be seen casting furtive glances at Harry and blushing wildly if he looked at them. Hermione, on the other hand, ignored the male students obvious looks and glances. They both knew there was no chance anyone could break them apart.

The weeks flew by, with no further attacks. Luna visited Ron every evening in the hospital wing, hoping that he could be revived. She sat talking to him, in case he could hear her, telling him the latest gossip, holding his hand, finally leaving after a brief kiss on his cheek.

Emily tried to keep an eye on Ginny, but she kept disappearing on her. Frustrated, she asked Ginny where she went, but Ginny wouldn't or couldn't tell her. She seemed to have a dazed look about her at times, but Emily was too deeply absorbed in her studies and homework to persue it further.

Ginny was depressed. Now that Harry and Hermione had bonded, she held out little hope of separating them. Harry looked so much older now, and Hermione had fully developed into a beautiful young woman. She couldn't compete with that. She watched as Harry and Hermione looked at one another with a deep love shining in their eyes. Always holding hands wherever they went and did Merlin knows what in their Head suite. Then there were periods of time when she would find herself someplace and not know how she got there. There were blank spots in her memory as well, and she couldn't stop writing in that damned diary. Her friend Emily had asked her where she went, but Ginny was to embarrassed to tell her she couldn't remember. Then Ron had been petrified and she thought she was somehow responsible, but just couldn't remember…

Hermione and Harry had applied themselves rigorously to their studies. They found they could absorb a tremendous amount of information from the books in the library. They had spent hours studying about Basilisks, but didn't have a clue how to kill one without being killed first.

They had already memorized their class books and could do all the spells, charms, and potions perfectly. They were far ahead of everybody else in their classes, and even Snape had to admit that he could find no flaw in their work. That didn't stop him from taking points from the rest of Gryffindor house however. Since Ron had been petrified, Neville became their closest friend. They took every opportunity to visit Ron, staying until Luna showed up. Noticing Luna taking an interest in Ron, they encouraged her to talk to him, even though they suspected he couldn't hear her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

**Chapter 14: Attacked**

The fallout from the visit to the Grangers continued to disturb Harry. Jean had endorsed the magical marriage, albeit with some misgivings. She wanted her daughter to have a proper church wedding, but settled for waiting a year. Dan saw the problem more clearly, and Harry was worried too. If Hermione was pregnant, Dan was prepared to remove Hermione from school. The problem was, Hermione would hear none of it. Harry supported Hermione, but privately worried how they would cope with a child, while in school.

_Hermione, don't worry, we'll get through this. Madam Pomfrey hasn't said you are pregnant, and we did do the potions and charms._

_I know Harry,_ she sniffed,_ I just didn't want to have to fight Daddy over this. If I'm pregnant, then I want to keep the baby. Ohh, this is hard to handle. I'm glad you support me, I don't know what I'd do otherwise._

When her Mum and Dad found out they had aged about four years in three days, they were astonished. That's when Dan capitulated and gave his blessing, having realised that some serious magic had taken place. When McGonagall related what had happened in the school, it really sank home just what they were up against. Dan quickly gave up the idea of withdrawing Hermione, realising that it would be dangerous to do so. Why couldn't he have a normal family, just like everyone else he knew, he thought. 'Well, she is brilliant, so normal wouldn't have applied anyway.'

"Jean dear, do we have any other, uh… odd relatives? I can't think of any on my side. Well, there is Uncle Joseph, but he was brilliant but a bit off in the head."

"Now that you mention it dear, I had a cousin that nobody ever spoke of. Strange things seemed to happen to him all the time, but he disappeared about fifteen years ago. You don't suppose…?"

"You mean he might have been killed by this Voldemort chap?"

"It's possible Dan, I think I'll do a bit of research; Hermione and Emily must have picked up magic from somewhere in the family."

……

Emily was starting to worry. Ginny was missing again. Asking Luna if she'd seen her, Luna stated that she thought she's seen her down by Hagrid's hut. Relieved that she had been seen, Emily returned to her studies. Presently, she asked Luna if she had seen the diary.

"No, Emily, the last time I saw it, Ginny had it. But that was a few days ago. Odd, now that I think about it, she was going towards Hagrid's hut then as well."

"Did she seem okay? I mean, she's been very quiet lately," Emily asked.

"I saw her crying about a week ago, but she wouldn't talk to me, when I asked her what was wrong," Luna answered.

"Sometimes she seems to walk around in a daze, Luna. We should tell someone. Maybe Hermione and Harry know something."

"We'll talk to them at lunch, maybe they've heard something about Ronald as well," Luna suggested.

"You've been keeping Ron company in the hospital wing, haven't you," Emily stated. "I've seen you looking at him, do you fancy him?"

Luna blushed scarlet. "Well, um, yes, a bit. He is quite handsome you know. And we've known each other for years. I'm just not sure if he even sees me as anything other than a neighbour…"

"Oh, Luna, aren't you a bit young? I mean we're only eleven and he's twelve."

"Oh, I don't think that really matters," she said airily. "I've liked him for years now. One of these days…"

"Oh, look," Emily interrupted, "There's Neville. Maybe he's heard something. He's quite handsome too, you know." Emily turned a bit pink at this.

"Oh, so Ronald and I are too young, but Neville and you aren't?" Luna snickered.

"Never mind, let's go ask him. Neville! Wait a minute, we'd like to ask you something," Emily called.

"Hi girls," Neville answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, N-Neville, H-have you heard anything about how the Mandrake potion is coming?" Emily stuttered shyly.

"Professor Sprout says it should be ready in a few weeks. As soon as their acne clears up, they should be ready."

"Oh, I hope so, I miss Ronald… er… well, I just want everyone to be cured," Luna backpedaled, blushing furiously.

Emily giggled, and even Neville could tell that Luna had a crush on Ron.

……

Draco was furious. That mudblood and Potter were really getting on his nerves. He couldn't figure out how they had commanded the respect of the entire school. They weren't even Purebloods. A Halfblood and a Muggle born. Where was the justice in that? The detention had only made matters worse. He'd have to think of a way to get them without being seen. Crabbe and Goyle could help, and Pansy too, he thought. A plan worthy of Slytherin started to form in his head. He'd have to be careful though, Potter and Granger were dangerous. He'd informed his father about the soul bond, and though he didn't know anything about them, his father surely must. He was just waiting word from his father, and then…

……

Harry and Hermione were looking at the problem of the Basilisk again. They had been researching in the library for weeks. It seems like the only foe it had, was the crowing of a rooster, but Hagrid had complained that all his roosters had been killed by something. The Headmaster had been told of their suspicions, but wanted a bit more proof. In any case, he warned the two not to attempt anything foolish. They had no idea if or where the Basilisk had it's lair. The Chamber of Secrets had never been found.

_Harry, what is the common thread about those petrifications? Where did they happen?_

_Well, they were all in a corridor._

_And why was no one killed? To look at a Basilisk is certain death._

_Um, let me think, Hermione. Well, maybe no one did look at it… Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick. He couldn't die, since he's already a ghost, and Ron saw it through a puddle of water, so just the reflection. And Colin saw it through the viewfinder of his camera. Mrs. Norris must have seen it in a reflection of water as well._

_And the water was coming from a girls bathroom on the second floor!_ Hermione remembered.

_That's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_Who's Moaning Myrtle, Hermione?_

_She's a ghost that died years ago. Let's look at Hogwarts: A History again. Something sticks in my mind…_

_What do you figure…_

"Yes, the library," they both said together, laughing.

Hand in hand, they scampered up to the library. Madam Pince had long gotten used to seeing the pair deeply engrossed in books, and looked up in annoyance when Hermione spoke aloud.

"Here it is Harry! I knew I'd seen it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh!" Madam Pince admonished. She was not used to the pair speaking. Usually they were completely silent.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised.

_Harry, it says that fifty years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a student died. Do you suppose the student was Moaning Myrtle and she never left the bathroom?_

_It sounds possible. We should ask her how she died. Maybe there's a connection. Maybe the Basilisk killed her._

_We'll go there tomorrow, it's almost dinner time._

……

After dinner, Harry suggested they take a walk outside. Since it was a bit cool, they wore their cloaks over their robes.

_Where should we go Harry?_

_It should be quiet down by the lake. It's a nice evening and we're caught up in homework._

Sitting down by a willow tree, they settled down, Hermione in front of Harry, leaning back against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Sighing, Hermione turned her head and nibbled gently on Harry's ear. Harry turned, capturing Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss. Seeking entry, his tongue briefly teased her lips until she granted him entry. Deepening the kiss, Hermione turned to face Harry, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back on the grass, pulling her with him. As she settled on his chest, she ran her hands through his messy hair, the silky feel of it made her sigh. Every time she kissed him, she felt lost in his arms. Their thoughts as one, their needs met and their souls were full of love. Both trusted the other implicitly and they needed no words.

_We should get back Harry, it's getting dark._

Helping her up, they started back. As they neared the castle, Harry noticed a movement deep in the shadows. Before he could react, four stunners hit Harry and Hermione. The duo fell, but before the attackers could resume the attack, the golden glow surrounded the pair. Although unconscious, the golden shield resisted further spells, reflecting them back. One nasty hex reflected back on one hooded figure, slicing into his arm. With a scream of pain, he quickly retreated. The other three managed to dodge their own curses, although another was thrown back as he attempted to kick the unconscious pair, landing painfully twenty meters away. The other two quickly decided not to tempt fate and gathering their wounded colleagues, hastily disappeared back into the shadows.

Harry groaned as the spell dispersed. Hermione quickly recovered as well, but had a blinding headache. Harry felt her pain and quickly soothed her forehead and the pain receded.

_What happened Harry?_

_I saw a shadow move and that's all I remember. I think we were attacked. We'd best get back to the castle and see Madam Pomfrey._

Meanwhile, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle returned to their common room. Draco was bleeding heavily and Goyle was limping badly.

"What happened to you two, Draco?" asked the Marcus Flint, the Slytherin prefect, noticing the blood on Draco's arm.

"Potter and the mudblood attacked us!" Draco lied. "We were outside for a breath of fresh air and they turned on us as soon as they saw us. We didn't have a chance. I'm writing my father about this. Those two are dangerous."

"I'll see Professor Snape about this. He'll have them expelled!" Marcus replied. "You two better see Madam Pomfrey right away. That cut looks serious."

Draco and Goyle hurried to the hospital wing, only to see Harry and Hermione just leaving. Slipping out of sight, Draco and Goyle watched as they passed. The rage flared in Draco again and he drew his wand. Casting a dark spell, he watched as it hit Hermione. She screamed in pain, falling to the floor. Harry screamed as well, but whipped around drawing his wand and literally blew Draco through the wall. Panting, he gathered Hermione into his arms and rushed back to the hospital wing.

Goyle was left with his jaw hanging open at the devastation Harry caused. He was afraid. More than he had ever been in his life. Draco lay slumped to the floor in the empty classroom where a moment before a solid wall had been. Fortunately, the wall was wood and not stone, else Draco would be surely dead by now.

"Now what do I do?" he wondered aloud. "Best notify Snape."

Professor Snape was just returning from the Headmaster's office when he saw Goyle. "What happened Mr. Goyle," Snape asked. He then spotted Draco and quickly conjured a stretcher under him and levitated Draco onto it.

"Potter attacked us Professor. Twice! We were outside enjoying a stroll, when Potter and Granger attacked us without provocation. When we were going to see Madam Pomfrey, he blew Draco through the classroom wall. He's out of control sir, the power as turned him dark!" Goyle knew it was a lie, but decided that was the safest thing to say. He knew the rest of them would back him up. Snape hated Potter anyway, so he even had a teacher on his side.

……

Entering the hospital wing, Harry was in pain from Hermione's injury. Grimacing, he proceeded to tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened. "You'll see Draco here presently, if I haven't killed him!" Harry said angrily. "I don't know what spell Draco hit her with; will she be okay?"

"It looks like a cutting spell, Mr. Potter, not too deep fortunately, and it's already starting to heal by itself. She should awaken shortly."

_Mmmm, Harry? What happened?_

_Hermione! Are you alright love? Draco attacked you. I bet it was him that attacked us earlier!_

_I think so Harry, it hurts in my shoulder, but the pain is starting to fade. I think there were more than one involved._

"Poppy!" Snape called. "Draco and Goyle have been injured. Can you see to them? I have to notify the Headmaster."

_Draco and Goyle are here? I'll kill them!_

_Harry, NO! Let the Headmaster deal with them!_

_But, but… They hurt you Hermione!_

_It's okay, our magic protected us. We'll just have to be careful until our magic is fully formed. We don't know what it's capable of. I think we'll have to train it._

When Goyle saw Harry and Hermione lying in bed, he shivered; fear coursing through his body. 'I think Draco needs to think about who he attacks', he thought. 'Potter just hurled him through that wall as if he were a feather!'

……

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Severus was angry. It seemed that Albus was not prepared to take his word about what had happened without a proper investigation.

"Albus, those kids are out of control!" he practically shouted. "Potter could have killed Draco! Lucius will certainly demand Potter and Granger be expelled. And if the ministry becomes involved, you know how much influence Lucius has…"

"Severus, stop. We both know that Draco hates Harry and Hermione. While it's true that they may have overreacted, I want to get their side of the story first. I just had a visit from Marcus Flint, who stated that Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy were attacked outside by Harry and Hermione. Somehow I have reason not to believe this. I'll be checking wands for Prior Incantatospells. We'll see who's telling the truth then."

"Very well Headmaster, I'll collect the Slytherin wands for you."

"No, I think I'll visit the Slytherin common room myself, Severus. I'd like to interview them before this gets out of hand. You'll accompany me first to the Hospital room and we'll see how Draco and Goyle are doing."

Entering the ward, Albus could see that Harry and Hermione were agitated. Magic seemed to roll off them in waves. The blue glow was back, surrounded by the golden aura. Severus shivered at the display of raw power the two were projecting.

Draco remained unconscious in a bed at the far end of the ward, with Goyle in the next bed. Albus approached Poppy and asked how Draco was.

"He's received a severe concussion with several broken bones and a severe gash on his wand arm, Headmaster. Mr. Goyle has a broken arm and some bruising, but will be fine. Do you know what caused this? I don't know how long Draco will remain unconscious, perhaps several days."

"I'll speak to Mr. Goyle first, then Harry and Hermione," Albus stated.

Approaching the two Slytherins, Albus asked Goyle for his wand and then picked up Draco's as well. "Mr. Goyle, would you care to tell us what happened?"

"Sir, we were just about to enter the hospital ward when Potter and Granger attacked us. Potter blasted Draco through a classroom wall." The lie got easier to tell each time he told it.

"I see," Albus said gravely. "And what about Mr. Malfoy's other injury to his arm? Did that happen at the same time?"

"No Headmaster, four of us were outside when Potter and Granger attacked us. I was thrown almost 20 meters and Draco was hit by a dark spell from Potter." The lie was even easier to tell, now that he had time to think. 'Maybe if they're expelled, nobody will know what really happened,' he thought.

Albus had been using Legilimens on Goyle and could see the truth immediately, but said nothing.

"Very well, Mr. Goyle, we'll see what your wands tell us," the Headmaster replied.

A shiver of fear went through Goyle. 'If he tests the wands, we're screwed.' He thought.

Walking over to Harry and Hermione, he asked for their wands to check. They handed them over and looked inquisitively at the Headmaster.

"Now, Harry, tell me what happened."

Harry related what they encountered, telling him about being stunned, recovering and heading to the Hospital wing.

"When we were leaving the ward, Draco sent a curse at Hermione. I felt the pain and turned and sent a strong Expelliarmus at Draco, blasting him through the wall. I should have killed the cowardly git!" Harry said heatedly.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you didn't mean that," replied Dumbledore.

"The boy is obviously lying!" Snape ground out between clenched teeth.

"Now, Severus, I'll test all the wands, to see who is telling the truth. Let us proceed to the Slytherin common room."

Harry continued. "Hermione was hurt badly by Draco, it's only through our magic that she was able to survive! That was a dark curse. I felt something evil when it hit her."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, I think you were just showing off for your girlfriend," Snape replied with a sneer.

"I do not 'show off', professor, and she isn't my girlfriend, she's my wife! We are now considered magically married!"

A great silence fell over the room for a moment, before Albus, Severus and Poppy gaped at the pair. Albus was the first to recover.

"Of course! How silly of me to forget. When you soul bonded, the magic would have informed several people, the Ministry of Magic, the Goblins at Gringotts and my office. I simply missed the notification. When we get this current problem fully dealt with, I will expect you two in my office for a briefing of what this entails in your case."

"Severus, I think these two should properly be addressed as Lord and Lady Potter, although I think we might dispense with that formality and call them Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I suspect the records have already been adjusted."

Snape just stood there with his mouth open, unable to formulate a reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review. Warning, more Lemon.

**Chapter 15: Dangerous Games**

Lucius Malfoy was furious. According to his sources inside the ministry, the Potter brat and the mudblood Granger were married. He had hoped to siphon off the Potter fortune before Harry came into his inheritance. Now that wouldn't be possible. He had planned to become Harry's guardian and then use his guardianship to raid the vaults and then kill Harry. He had sent Draco a note to kill Hermione, but had not heard back from him yet. His son had managed to antagonise Potter last year and been hurt for his efforts. Reminding Draco that Slytherin were better planners than he had shown to date, he still had hopes that a sneak attack would work.

As he settled down in his study, Draco's Eagle Owl flew in the window with a note attatched to its leg. Reading the note, he swore viciously. Draco was in the Hospital wing unconscious. According to Marcus Flint, he and three others were attacked by Potter and the mudblood. Well, this might serve his purpose just as well. Showing the Minister of Magic that Harry was dangerous and should be expelled would allow him to seek compensation. Perhaps a wizard duel would be advantageous. He knew as head of household, Harry would have to respond. A mere boy of twelve would be no match for him. And then he could claim wizards debt and clean out Potter's vault. Yes, that could work! Meanwhile, that cursed diary might just bring his master back. Lucius smiled.

…**.**

Albus and Severus made their way to the Slytherin common room. Upon entering he asked to see Mr. Crabbe and Miss Parkinson.

"May I see your wands please," the Headmaster requested, when the pair met in the common room.

"Uh… what for, Headmaster," Pansy asked, knowing instinctively that their story might not be believed.

"I believe there was an altercation earlier this evening. I am merely checking wands to see what spells were performed and by whom."

Pansy gulped and handed over her wand. Crabbe reluctantly handed his over as well.

"Potter attacked us sir," Pansy explained. "We merely tried to protect ourselves."

"Indeed. We shall see. I will be examining all the wands in my office. They will be returned to you when I am satisfied with the truth of the matter." Dumbledore then left. Snape looked at the two students, wondering what the truth would reveal. If his four students were implicated in an unprovoked attack, he would be hard pressed to save them from expulsion.

After Snape had swept out of the common room, his robes billowing after him like some giant bat, Pansy turned to Crabbe.

"Draco's really done it this time! I only hope that Potter had used his wand for something other than entertaining that bitch," Pansy exclaimed. "If this gets back to father, he'll ask why we didn't just kill Potter and his mudblood outright."

Crabbe was worried. Following Draco suddenly didn't seem such a good idea anymore.

…**.**

Harry and Hermione returned to their common room, but then remembered that Dumbledore wanted to meet with them.

_Let's change Harry, Dumbledore should have figured out we were telling the truth by now. I forgot that now we are magically married, I'm Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter! That has a nice ring to it. Speaking of rings, Mr. Potter, where's mine?_ She teased.

_Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter! That has a wonderful sound to it. Hey, we have the same initials now! How cool is that. Um… I forgot about the ring for a moment. Now that we're married, we're of age and I can access my family vault. I recall seeing some very nice jewelry there. I'm sure there's a ring. If not, we'll go shopping._

_Harry, I was just kidding. We don't have to advertise that we're married. A ring would certainly be nice though. Oooh, It's like a dream. Married at thirteen! Come here Mr. Potter!_

Harry stepped into her arms, giving her a proper kiss. As they deepened the kiss, Hermione finally pulled away.

_Harry, _she gasped, _we have to see Dumbledore, remember._

_Tease! I was just warming up._

_Later sweetheart, maybe he'll expel Draco. I wouldn't miss that for the world. Well, maybe I would for you, _she smiled, suddenly shy.

Arriving at the Headmaster's office, he bade them enter.

"Well Harry, it seems that your description of the affair is the only one that is correct. By the way, that simple Expelliarmus spell you used had so much power behind it, that it's a wonder young Mr. Malfoy wasn't killed. You must be careful Harry, important people could make life very difficult for you and I may not be able to protect you. Lucius Malfoy is on the school board of governors and would use any excuse to put forward his own agenda. Doubtless, he has heard about your altercation with his son."

"Yes sir, but he hurt Hermione! I reacted without much thought except to protect her!"

"I know Harry, but still, if you cause a student's death, the Ministry of Magic would send you to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry wondered. "What's Azkaban, a prison?"

"Azkaban is a wizards prison. It is the very worst place you could be. There is no escape from Azkaban, the guards are augmented by Dementors. These are soulless abominations that suck all the happiness out of you. Most wizards or witches sent there slowly go mad. A Dementor lives off the worst thoughts of whomever they come in contact with. You are made to relive those thoughts and dreams. In extreme cases, prisoners are administered 'The Kiss' in which the Dementor sucks the person's soul out. They are left alive, but with no soul, they will slowly waste away and die."

Harry and Hermione shuddered at this.

"I-I'll have to learn to control myself then, Headmaster.

"Sir, there is a request I'd like to make," Harry asked.

"Ask away, Harry. If I can fulfill the request, I shall do so."

"The Goblins now consider us married and I will have full access to my parents vault. I'd like to go to Gringotts to look for a ring for Hermione."

"Perhaps we can arrange that for this Saturday. I believe there will also be a ring for you as Lord Potter. You would use this ring to seal documents with the imprint of the Potter crest. Lady Potter would also have one. Have you seen your parents vault? Apparently it contains a great deal besides money.

"Yes sir, Hermione and I visited there before the start of term. The Goblins informed us of the titles at that time. There are many useful things in the vault. Apparently my parents collected rare books and paintings. The Goblins also mentioned that I own several properties and businesses. As near as we can tell, we are very wealthy!"

"It is as I suspected, Harry. I would also advise you to formalize your marriage. The wizarding world is somewhat of a stickler for details like that. While you may be recognized by Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic, It would be wise to show the public that you've attained legal age through a formal marriage. This would also legitimize you taking a seat in the Wizengamot, as is your right as Lord Potter.

"I would be most happy and honored to perform the ceremony if you like."

"This is a bit sudden, sir. We're still getting used to the bond completing. We've only started to realize it ourselves."

"Oh, and one other thing Harry and Hermione. Since you two are now married, I can arrange for married quarters for you in the castle during school term."

_Harry, that's great, we'll have our own apartment here. It'll be difficult to explain this to the rest of the students though, I don't think I'd like to announce it. Maybe Dumbledore can. I'd like it formalized so we can stop sneaking out of the Head's room. I'd really like the world to know I'm Mrs. Hermione Potter!_

_This ceremony makes me nervous Hermione. We'll be on 'display' for the school. I hate drawing attention to ourselves, but if that's what you want, we'll do it. Remember, your Mum and Dad still have to be invited, and your Mum wants a muggle wedding for us as well. Maybe we can do the two at the same time. Can we put this off until the end of the school year, that way we can have a honeymoon right after._

_Where would we hold the ceremony, Harry? Mum will want to plan it!_

_We could hold it at Potter Manor. I remember seeing that reference in the vault at Gringotts._

_No, Harry, it's been years since the Manor has been occupied. We don't know what condition it's in. Best to hold it here, where there is good security. Mum won't have time to plan this. Hogwarts should be able to handle this. Mum will fuss over my wedding dress as it is. _

"Um, the students don't really know about our marriage yet," Harry started. "I'm not really comfortable with telling them, even though I know they'll eventually realize it. I think we would like you to announce the ceremony and perform it as soon as possible. We'd also like to have a muggle ceremony at the same time and have Hermione's parents present."

"Hmm, that might present a problem, since muggles can't see Hogwarts. There are charms and wards to prevent muggles from seeing the school. I think it best that we separate the two ceremonies," the Headmaster replied. "I would be happy to perform both ceremonies if you wish."

Harry and Hermione sighed. It looked like a busy time, and end of term exams were coming as well. The Basilisk problem still hadn't been resolved and there was only two months left until school was out for summer.

There were also Quidditch games not yet played. Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff and Gryffinor had yet to play Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Alright Professor," Hermione replied. "I'll have to inform Mum and Dad. Mum had wanted to put off the wedding for a year, but I think we can talk her into having it this summer."

"That's fine Hermione. My schedule for the summer should permit a flexible time period. Let me know what your parents decide. Now if you agree, we can set up the magical ceremony for early next month. May is always a desirable time of year for a wedding. I will see about the married quarters post haste," Dumbledore acknowledged. "I think Professor McGonagall can apparate you to Gringotts Saturday, if you'd like."

_What do you think Harry? May usually has good weather, we could hold it outside. Oooh, Mum will be wild! It's too bad she won't be able to come here. I have to talk to her, maybe we can meet Mum and Dad in Diagon Alley this Saturday. I'll have to get Hedwig to deliver a letter to them tonight. It's only three days until Saturday._

_May sounds wonderful love. Maybe the Headmaster could portkey your parents here for the ceremony. That way, the wards and charms wouldn't affect them. I know you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts, but will a portkey work?_

_Yes, Harry, a portkey would work. Let's ask the Headmaster._

"Uh, Professor, would a portkey work to get Hermione's parents here for the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, that's an excellent suggestion, it would circumvent the charms and wards if I made the portkey. Normally, the Ministry controls the making and use of portkeys, for security purposes, but for this, I'm sure there will be no problem. Unfortunately, I'll probably have to invite the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

_Hermione, this is getting pretty big if the Minister for Magic is invited. I had hoped to keep it small and a bit more intimate._

_I know Harry, but you're the 'Boy Who Lived', The Minister would be offended if he weren't invited. I'm just glad that my parents can come. Let's send Hedwig tonight._

"I think that should conclude our discussions for tonight. Since you have classes tomorrow, I'll bid you goodnight and sweet dreams," Albus said, adjourning the discussion.

…**.**

Returning to their dormitory after sending Hedwig to the Grangers with a letter Hermione had written, Harry and Hermione prepared for bed. They both took the potion and did the contraceptive charm. Sleep would not come, however, as the pair dwelt on the day's happenings.

_Harry, I'm not sleepy, snuggle closer._

Harry had been spooning Hermione, hugging her close, but pulled her even closer. Both had taken to sleeping with only their knickers and boxers on.

Hermione turned over, facing him, wrapping her leg over his, she scooted closer, bringing her lips to his and kissing him lightly. As Harry deepened the kiss, Hermione's tongue sought entrance to his mouth. Soon it was an all out fight for dominance, as they rolled together, Hermione on top of Harry, kissing every available inch of skin she could reach: his lips, cheeks, nose and earlobes yielded to her hot mouth, licking, sucking and whispering softly to him.

_Take me Harry, let me feel you in me, _she whispered.

Harry could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and felt the nipples harden as they sought closer contact. His own body hardened in response as she ground her hips against his.

"Hermione," he breathed. "I need you! Now!"

"I want you too Harry," she whispered.

Hermione marveled again at how large Harry's member was. He had developed a fine set of toned muscles. Harry, in his turn took in the glory that was Hermione. Her breasts were full and her waist curved gracefully. Her hair was glossy and long with soft curls. Gone was the bushiness and buck teeth. Instead, he beheld a young woman in all her glory.

Guiding her to lie on her back, Harry positioned himself above her. She sighed as he entered her. Pushing himself fully into her, he rested on his elbows, capturing her lips once again. She moaned and brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Drawing him closer, she rocked her hips against his. Withdrawing slightly, Harry plunged in again, slowly. They continued, slowly gaining the rhythm, working and increasing the tempo, their moans growing louder. Hips flashing in frenzy, they quickly built to a climax, Harry pulsing strongly into Hermione.

Harry was still hard and was ready to go again almost immediately. Starting slowly with Hermione on top this time, they again found their rhythm, Hermione giving little gasps of pleasure as Harry penetrated her. They took it slower this time, letting it build until they couldn't hold it any longer and tipped over the edge, to orgasm once more. Their minds were fully entwined and the pleasure they shared was intense.

Four more times they made love until exhaustion overtook them and they slept, their dreams intertwined as were their bodies. The bond having completed previously, strengthened a bit more.

…**.**

The next morning, they awoke refreshed and had a quick shower, before dressing for breakfast and classes. Today they had Herbology and potions in the morning, with Charms and Transfiguration in the afternoon.

As they made their way down to breakfast, many students stopped to openly stare at the couple, noticing the drastic changes the bonding had made. Harry was inches taller, even a bit taller than Ron. No longer the skinny small boy, he had filled out and grown into what appeared to be a mature teen overnight it seemed.

Hermione had likewise gone though major changes, her hair had become sleek and long and she had gained weight and curves in all the right places.

Lavender gasped when she saw Hermione, clearly envious of the transformed beauty. Watching Harry, she wished she had been able to snag him, instead of Hermione. The biggest jolt came from Neville, who just looked gob smacked when he saw the two.

"W-what happened to you two? You look so much older, and sweet Merlin Hermione, y-you look gorgeous."

"That's what the final bonding did to us Nev. We've magically aged the equivalent of four years," Harry replied.

"Thank you Neville, that's sweet of you to say," Hermione beamed. "Have you seen Emily this morning, Neville?"

"No, not yet. Here's Luna though, maybe she's seen her," Neville answered.

"Hi Luna, have you seen Emily this morning, we have to talk to her."

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Luna answered dreamily. "Emily should be down shortly, she had to remove the Nargles from her hair that had nested there overnight."

_Nargles? What's she talking about Hermione?_

_Oh, that's just Luna, playing. She doesn't really believe those imaginary creatures exist. She just says that so people will think she's Looney. She's very smart, but prefers to not show it. She always does really well on tests, Emily says._

_Oh, okay. It just sounds weird though. I know she's taken a fancy to Ron. Too bad he's still petrified. I hope that Mandrake potion is ready soon. I miss him as much as Luna does._

_Oh, I think Luna misses him just a bit more. She spends every available moment at his bedside, talking to him, even though we think he can't hear a thing. Oh, here's Emily now._

"Emily, over here!" Hermione called.

"Hi Hermione, Harry, Luna. What's up? "I'm starved"

"The Headmaster will make an announcement this morning about us. I just don't want you to be unprepared. Since we completed the bond a few days ago, we are now considered magically married. Dumbledore will announce this and our magical wedding ceremony. Mum and Dad will be able to come."

"Wow, that's incredible. We heard that you had bonded, but we knew that already. So you completed the bond? I want details," Emily pressed.

Hermione and Harry both turned red at this. "Uh, Emily, it's a bit personal, you really don't need to know the details," Hermione stammered.

"Oh, so you two…?"

"That's enough Em!" Hermione chastised.

"Oh, they 'co-habited', Emily," Luna smirked.

"They didn't!" Emily was scandalised.

"That's really enough, you two," Hermione whispered harshly.

The Headmaster was speaking, telling the students the good news. There was snickering from the older students and scandalized looks from the younger ones when he had finished.

"… And I must remind you all, that this is a serious matter. Never before has a magical marriage taken place between ones so young. Although Harry and Hermione appear about four years older now, they are still going to attend the same classes as before. After the year end exams, be will evaluate their knowledge to determine where they will place next year. We may give them advance lessons in some disciplines, but I expect they will carry on as usual. They will be using the married quarters after the ceremony. Incidentally, you are all invited to the wedding which will take place the second Sunday of May."

Clapping and wolf whistles broke out in the Great Hall, and all eyes turned to Harry and Hermione. Blushing a deep scarlet, both ducked their heads, trying their best to ignore the rest of the students.

…**.**

The days passed and word came that the Mandrake potion was ready. Madam Pomfrey administered the potion to Ron and he slowly awoke to see Luna's bright blue eyes gazing into his own. Gulping, he managed to squeak, "H-hello Luna. What happened?"

While Luna was filling Ron in on all the developments, Madam Pomfrey administered the potion to the other students and Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Both Colin and Justin looked around dazedly, wondering what had happened. Argus Filch came to reclaim his cat, who also liked dazed.

Ron suddenly found himself the centre of attention, as Harry, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Percy crowded around the bed. Looking at Harry and Hermione, he gasped. "Bloody Hell Harry, is that really you… and Hermione! Wow, you guys really look different. More grown up."

Ginny looked downcast at Ron. She was sure she had something to do with all this, but simply couldn't remember. There seemed to be large gaps in her memory. A tear escaped her eye and after hugging Ron, practically ran from the room.

Madam Pomfrey came by to run a diagnostic on Ron before releasing him. Luna helped him out of bed and shooed everyone away while he dressed. Ron started to wonder if Luna might be the friend he needed to balance the loss he felt now that Harry and Hermione had apparently completed the bond. 'Luna! I wonder why I never noticed how pretty she is before,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll see if she likes me. She certainly seems to have taken care of me.' He smiled at the thought that he just might have a girlfriend. Maybe life won't be quite so lonely after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review. Warning, character death.

**Chapter 16: The Wedding (part 1)**

When Ron found out about the wedding, he was floored. "Dumbledore is going to marry you two? Is this even allowed? I figured you and Hermione would wait until you left school."

"Ron," Hermione admonished. "We completed the bond. As far as the magical world is concerned, we already are married. Dumbledore suggested it as a way to formalise it in the wizarding world so that there are no problems when people see us do magic outside of school. It also recognises that Harry and I are now of age. Harry now becomes Lord Potter and can take his place on the Wizengamot. I am now formally Lady Potter." 'Lady Potter,' she thought. 'That is beyond my wildest dreams. When I started Hogwarts, I dreamed of meeting Harry, I never thought I'd be married to him. He's so sweet.'

Ron considered this and although he had trouble wrapping his mind around the whole thing, accepted that things had now changed yet again. 'Thank Merlin Luna seems to want to be around me now. I feel like a third wheel in this,' he thought.

"Now Ron," Hermione continued, "you've lost a lot of school work since you were petrified. We've kept notes, and we'll help you catch up. You'll really have to study hard."

"Okay, okay, I'll do what I have to. Don't want Mum ragging on me if I have to repeat a year."

"That's the spirit, and I'm sure Luna will help as well. She's really a very bright girl, and I think she fancies you," Harry said with a smirk.

Ron turned a bright red to match his hair. "W-what do you mean, she fancies me?"

"Oh Ron," Hermione stated. "She practically lived in the Hospital Wing while you were there. She talked to you constantly and held your hand! Of course she fancies you!

"S-she did?" Ron stuttered. The red had spread to his neck. 'Bloody hell.' He thought. 'I've got a girlfriend and didn't even know it! I've got to talk to Luna.'

"What about Draco and his friends. Luna tells me that he attacked you two."

"Dumbledore sorted that out a couple of days ago," Harry grinned. "It seems that his father prevented his expulsion, but he gets detention with Filch for the rest of the year. The others weren't as involved, but they all got detentions as well. Crabbe gets to scrub the boy's washrooms on all the floors and Goyle and Pansy will serve their detentions with McGonagall. She says she has a few nasty bits of cleaning for them to do."

Ron laughed at this. "Draco never seems to learn not to mess with you, does he? By the way, have you figured out what petrified me and the others?"

"Yes, we now suspect it's a Basilisk. Which reminds me, we have to see Moaning Myrtle," Harry finished.

…**.**

Entering the second floor girls bathroom, they found that Moaning Myrtle was not there.

"We'll have to check back later, love," Harry said, defeated for the moment in their pursuit of the Basilisk.

"Harry! Here comes Hedwig, and she's got a note," Hermione cried excitedly. "It must be from Mum and Dad. Quick! What does it say?"

Harry waited for Hedwig to hold out her foot with the note and then removed the bit of parchment tied to it.

…

'_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_Your letter arrived yesterday and we are so excited that you've decided to marry properly. Dan and I are pleased that Professor Dumbledore has agreed to perform the magical part of the ceremony. I'm glad that we will be allowed to attend. This is a very important day in your lives and Dan and I want very much to be there. _

_I still want you two to be married in a proper church ceremony as well, but I think when you return from school next summer, we'll arrange just that. _

_I know that Harry has to return to Privet Drive for a few weeks, but now you can be separated safely from him for a few days. We can shop for your trousseau in London. _

_Oh, I'm so excited. Dan just grumps a lot, but I know he's secretly happy as well. I catch him grinning at odd times, so I think he's okay with this. _

_We're considering traveling to the south of France again this year and would like you two to join us. We'd get separate places to stay so you two would have some privacy. I miss my daughter and now son-in-law. You've grown up much too fast for us, so we want to spend a bit more time with you. Since you will be going to Diagon Alley, can you pick us up and we'll go with you. I'd love to see what you'll wear for the magical ceremony._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

As Hermione finished reading the letter with Harry, a tear formed in her eye and she sniffed a bit. _Harry, they're going to be okay with this. I was afraid they would balk at us being married so soon. Even Dad seems to be accepting it. I'm so happy!_

_You do realize that we'll have to go through two weddings, love._

_Yes Harry, but Mum is great at organizing things. Ooh, she wants me home to shop for my wedding dress. You don't mind, do you? We'll only be apart for a few days. I hate to leave you at the Dursley's by yourself. Maybe I can just go for the days and sleep with you at night._

_It'll be alright Hermione. I've handled my relatives for years, a few days won't matter. Still, if you can make it here for night, I'll sleep better, _he smirked.

…**.**

As the day came for the trip to Gringotts, Harry was nervous. What if his vault didn't have a ring that was suitable for Hermione. They also had to visit Madam Malkins for new dress robes for the wedding, not to mention that their regular clothes fit badly now.

It was a beautiful spring day when they arrived with Professor McGonagall at the Leaky Cauldron. They immediately went outside to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Granger, ignoring the odd looks from the patrons. Apparently students were a rare sight there at this time of year.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger," the Professor greeted, "I trust you are well. Are you looking forward, as I am, to the wedding?"

"Yes indeed Professor," Jean said excitedly. Dan grinned as he shook the Professor's hand.

Walking through the Leaky Caldron and into Diagon Alley, they first stopped at Gringotts. Approaching the front desk, Harry asked to see his parent's vault. Once again they were directed to Pickaxe. Professor McGonagall had waited in the lobby.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Potter, we were expecting you."

Hermione's parents gasped when they heard this. "Lord and Lady Potter?" Jean and Dan exclaimed as one.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Granger, The Potter line is a very old one and traces it's roots back to Godric Gryffindor. We believe Merlin himself was part of his ancestry. Lord Potter and now Lady Potter will take their rightful place in the wizarding world," the old Goblin said. "Now, Lord Potter, I assume you have come to do business. How may I help you?"

"Pickaxe," Harry said, bowing, "We would like to look for a suitable ring for my wife in my vault. Do you know if there is such a ring?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. You must reclaim the Potter Signet ring as well. With this, you will be able to claim voting rights in the wizard government. Lady Potter will have one as well, but may only vote in the absence of yourself, or sign documents."

"Griphook will take you to your vault. Mr. and Mrs. Granger must wait in the lobby, as the wards would not let Muggles pass."

Griphook escorted them to their vault on the 'one speed only' cart. Hanging on to Harry for dear life, Hermione could never get used to the breakneck speed the cart took, twisting and turning through the deep caverns. After a somewhat lengthy trip, they arrived at the Potter family vault.

Opening their vault, they walked inside. Piles of Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts were stacked everywhere. It seemed as if the piles had grown somewhat since their first trip at the beginning of the school year. Griphook, noticing their looks, provided the explanation. It seems that Pickaxe had made some very wise investments for them, adding another thirty percent in gold to their coffers.

_We'll have to ensure his bonus is increased love, we'll never spend this amount of money in several lifetimes._

_Do you know where to look for the ring Harry?_

_Ah, here's a jewel box. It looks quite large though, let's see…_

_Merlin Harry! There's a fortune in diamonds, emeralds and rubies in there! I don't see any rings though._

_Let's try over here, Hermione. Help me move these paintings. There, what's that box?_

_That looks like it might have jewelry inside._

_Nope, looks like deeds to property. Geez, there must be a hundred deeds in here!_

_How about this one Harry?_

_Yes, this chest has rings. Now I want you to look and see which one might be suitable. Oh wait, here are the Potter Signet rings. See the Potter crest._

Harry and Hermione examined the two rings. The man's ring was a heavy gold ring with a Gryffin and a wand worked into the surface. The lady's ring was similar, but lighter and made from platinum. Harry picked up the two rings and pocketed them.

Looking farther, Hermione spotted a pair of elegant rings with a pair of diamonds surrounded by two hearts carved in the top. Beside the hearts were a small ruby and an emerald. With runes carved around the outside.

_Harry! These are gorgeous! I think they'll be perfect; one for you and one for me._

As soon as Harry picked the rings up, he felt a strange power emanating from the rings.

"Do not put the rings on until you have the marriage ceremony Lord Potter," Griphook warned. "There is powerful magic in those rings, I can sense it. I have only seen one other set like it and it was very old. I suspect this is that same set. I had thought it lost in antiquity."

"Can you read the runes, Griphook? Harry asked.

"Yes, but I must not say them, it would be death for anyone but the ring owners to say the spell that the runes contain. Suffice to say, the rings will benefit you greatly. You will have to decipher the rings yourself. It is interesting that these two rings are in your vault as I am sure your parents never wore them, although I believe they are wedding rings."

"Harry, look! There are clothes here." She gasped as she spotted a gorgeous wedding ensemble. Squealing with delight, Hermione held the dress up to her. "Harry, it's beautiful! It's a bit large for me, but I bet Mum can alter it to fit!"

The dress was indeed a fine piece of work. The dress was made from the finest silk with a beauty that belied its age. It was a deep creamy white, full length with a plunging neckline. Hermione decided it would accentuate her new curves very well. The veil was a fine lace and was held in place with a silver tiara studded with diamonds and emeralds.

"There are dress robes here as well!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll bet these were my parents wedding outfits. The man's robe was a dark green with gold piping. The lady's robe was dark blue with silver piping."

"We'll take them as well," Hermione exclaimed, "they look perfect for our wedding!"

Gathering up the clothes and jewelry chest, they exited the vault.

Thanking Griphook, Harry prepared to depart, but paused to ask. "Griphook, how can I find Potter Manor?"

"There is a special Portkey in the vault that will take you there. You will have to reset the wards when you arrive."

"Do you know what the Portkey looks like?" Hermione inquired.

"It's a special shaped galleon with the Potter crest on it," Griphook replied.

"Here it is, in the jewelry box," Harry exclaimed. "Now, how is it activated?"

"You tap it with your wand, Lord Potter. Only you can activate it. It's a special two way Portkey, that will return you to your vault when you tap it again in Potter Manor."

"Hermione, we should at least go there for a quick visit. We'll only stay a few minutes, since we don't want to keep your parents and Professor McGonagall waiting."

"We can wait, Harry, Just take the Portkey with you and we'll go when we have a bit more time. I want to have more than a quick look."

"I guess you're right love, I'm just so excited to see it."

Returning to the main lobby of Gringotts, they were met by the Grangers and Professor McGonagall. A smile spread across the professor's face when she saw the wedding dress.

"Look Mum," Hermione called excitedly. "There was a wedding dress in our vault, and dress robes for Harry. They'll need a bit of altering to fit, but we won't have to shop for our wedding outfits."

Jean examined the dress and the robes, They looked like the finest of materials and would be easy to adjust to Hermione's and Harry's size.

"Let's see the rings then," Jean asked.

Harry opened the jewelry chest and produced the wedding rings. "Be careful," Harry warned. "They're charmed and we don't know what they'll do if someone other than us handles them. There is supposed to be some sort of protection built into them."

"Oh! They're beautiful," Jean exclaimed. "What are those markings around the edges?"

Hermione answered. "They're medieval runes, Mum. We have to decipher what they say, and only we can say the words. I'll have to research what they mean."

"Perhaps I can help, my dear," McGonagall asked. " I studied runes when I went to school."

"Please don't say the words, Professor!" Harry admonished forcefully. "Until we are married, anyone but the ring owners who say the words would be killed. Griphook warned us when we asked if he could translate them for us. There are also two others, which are the Potter signet rings."

"My word!" the professor exclaimed. "These rings must be Merlin and Viviane wedding rings!"

"But Professor, didn't Viviane enchant Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed she did my dear, these rings are how she bound him to her. I would be careful with these rings Mr. Potter. Keep them safe and away from anyone who might see them before the ceremony. I must tell Albus about these."

"I'll have the dress and robes ready for fitting in a few days, dear," Jean told Hermione and Harry. I have your sizes and it looks like a very minor amount of work to get them to fit perfectly. You both will have to try them on, say next weekend?"

Professor McGonagall agreed to transport them to Hermione's home for the fitting.

_Harry have you thought of who you want for best man? I'm going to ask Luna to be bridesmaid._

_Ron would be perfect as best man, although I had initially thought about Neville. Ron and Luna are seeing one another now, so this would be perfect to bring them even closer. Neville, Fred and George could be ushers._

_Emily would be perfect as a flower girl. Ginny too._

_We better contact them right away then, the wedding is getting close._

…**.**

Returning to Hogwarts after seeing the Grangers off with the dress and robes, Harry and Hermione quickly went to their dormitory. Harry opened his trunk and deposited the rings inside. Locking the trunk, he joined Hermione for lunch in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, enjoying a joke, as they were both laughing. Emily spotted the duo and made her way to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Hermione.

"Hi Emily," Hermione greeted her sister. "We just got back from Diagon Alley. You just have to see the gorgeous wedding dress we found in our vault. We think it was Harry's Mum's! We met Mum and Dad and Mum offered to adjust the dress and Harry's dress robes, so we left them with her.

"Oooh, and the rings! I can't show them to you before the wedding, but they are special. We also have the Potter signet rings and a portkey to Potter Manor.

"Harry and I would like you be a flower girl at the wedding"

Emily was bouncing up and down with excitement. "I'm dying to see the dress, Hermione. When can I see it? The wedding is getting pretty close now, just two weeks away. Will Mum have it ready in time? Why can't I see the rings now? Yes, I'd love to be a flower girl!"

"Mum says she'll have the dress and robes ready for next weekend. Maybe we can get McGonagall to bring you with us. The rings are charmed and are dangerous to anyone other than us until we are married. We have to say a special set of runes when the ceremony is complete. I just have to decipher the runes."

Ron and Luna joined them and were asked if they would be best man and bridesmaid. Both enthusiastically agreed. They also caught up with Neville and the twins, who also agreed to be ushers. They finally caught Ginny alone and she agreed to be a flower girl.

….

Oliver Wood approached them after lunch, telling them that they had postponed the Gryffindor Ravenclaw match until after the wedding. That match would decide the Quidditch cup since Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were tied. Meantime, they had a practice session tomorrow, to keep everyone sharp.

The next morning was blustery and wet, but Oliver insisted on the practice. Both Harry and Hermione trudged down to the changing rooms and after changing into their Quidditch robes, grabbed their brooms and launched themselves into the air. Oliver called them down and as they landed, he instructed them to alternate with Alicia as chaser and the other as seeker. Harry started as seeker with Hermione as chaser. The practice was rough, since the weather kept blowing them around. Harry managed to catch the snitch after ten minutes and then it was Hermione's turn while Alicia took Hermione's place as chaser. Harry sat and watched as Hermione zipped around looking for the snitch. Fred and George, as beaters, kept them on their toes, with Wood defending the hoops. An errant bludger headed straight for Hermione and Harry yelled. The Golden glow formed to deflect the bludger and the rest of the team gasped as they saw the glow. Calling a halt to the play, Wood approached Hermione. "What the hell was that?" he exploded. "You can't do that, the other team will call it cheating!"

Mollified, Hermione could only stutter, "I-I didn't know that w-would happen. It's our protection aura. It keeps us from getting hurt."

"Well, you won't be able to play with that. That's an unfair advantage. Harry? Do you have that as well?" Wood was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes Oliver, I never figured it would work while we played, but there's nothing we can do to control it."

"Damn!" Wood replied. "You can't play either! Now we're in trouble, we have no seeker! This is a disaster."

"What about Ron? He could play, or Neville. Neville's become much better on a broom now and Ron has played at home for years," Harry encouraged.

Defeated, Wood could only nod. "We'll have to try both of them, nobody else…"

"What about Ginny?" Fred asked. She's pretty good and she loves the game as much as we do."

"Ginny?" They all asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I've seen her play last summer and she's really good."

"Okay, we have three possible replacements. I'll meet them at lunch and try them out. Sorry guys, you two were the best we had, but it wouldn't be fair to the other team."

After lunch, Harry and Hermione watched as Ron Neville and Ginny tried out for the team. Neville was okay, but not spectacular. Ron was better, but Ginny showed a real flair for the position. In the end, Wood chose Ginny, but with some misgivings. They would need to train hard to bring her up to speed. Fortunately, Ginny was small and speedy, just like Harry was last year.

…**.**

The day of the wedding dawned at last. Harry was a nervous wreck and Hermione alternated between tears and laughter. It seems like butterflies were trying to escape from both of them.

_H-Harry, I t-think I'm going to be sick!_

_Not now Hermione! I'm just as nervous as you. Your Mum will be up to see you in a minute. Professor Dumbledore just brought them here by portkey. I have to retrieve the rings, do you remember the spell for the runes?_

_Yes Harry, I finally deciphered it last night. That's why I'm so nervous. We both have to say the spell together, after the rings are on our fingers. The words can be said in any language, fortunately, but Celtic is preferred, according to the books I read. I'll write it down for you as I daren't say it until the ring is on my finger._

She wrote the inscription out with the proper pronunciation and gave the note to Harry. He looked at it and blinked. _This is the translation?_

_Yes Harry, odd isn't it?_

….

The Great Hall was filled with students, professors and dignitaries. Among the dignitaries were the Minister for Magic, his wife and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, along with several Aurors.

The tables had been replaced by comfortable chairs and with several hundred people attending, there was little room left over. The Great Hall was decorated with the house banners and a thousand candles floated above the crowd.

An alter had been erected at the front where the Head table usually sat and a red carpet ran the length of the hall. Neville, Ron, Emily and Ginny were ready and waiting for the ceremony to begin, dressed in matching outfits for the bride and groom. Hermione's mum had done a masterful job on fitting her wedding dress, and she looked radiant. The Grangers had already taken their seats in the front row, Jean smiling at the couple, a few tears in her eyes. Dan had a huge grin on his face. Harry looked dashing in his dress robes, a nervous look on his face. The ceremony was due to start in a few minutes and people were starting to take their places. Harry moved closer to Hermione, soon they would be husband and wife in the eyes of the magical world.

Lucius Malfoy had heard from Draco that Potter and Granger were to be married on Saturday. Here was the perfect time to kill the girl. If he could kill Hermione, he would have a chance to claim guardianship over the brat Potter. He'd need to sneak into Hogwarts and kill her before anyone realized he was there. He warned Draco to stay away from the pair.

Lucius had considered bringing other Death Eaters with him to ensure success, but the risk of being spotted was too great.

As he passed the Hogwats wards, he refined his plan. He needed a quick way to escape and not be seen. Since apparating inside Hogwarts was not possible, he chose a route that would quickly take him beyond the wards.

His son had failed him when he tried to kill the Mudblood before, but all was not lost yet. Off in a corner of the hall, Lucius Malfoy contemplated the scene. The problem was, Potter and the Mudblood seemed to be protected somehow. Draco had not told him how the pair was protected, but they were only kids and would be no match for a fully trained dark wizard like himself.

First, a distraction was in order, then a killing curse at the girl, before he slipped out of the hall. He needed to get just a bit closer.

Working his way around the edge of the Great Hall, Lucius cast a Reducto curse at the doors behind him. The loud noise served as the distraction he needed, as everyone froze. Carefully aiming he yelled "Avada Kedavra" at Hermione. Harry and Hermione reacted instantly as the doors exploded outwards. Harry landed on top of Hermione a split second before Lucius's curse could find its mark. The green light passed harmlessly over them, instead striking Draco Malfoy. Lucius was horrified, he had warned his son to stay clear of the pair. Obviously he didn't pay attention. He quickly retreated outside, running to the edge of the wards and disapparated before anyone could notice him, but the damage was done, he had lost his only heir.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review. Warning, more Lemon.

**Chapter 17: The Wedding (part 2)(revised)**

Chaos reined in the hall! Students screamed and Dumbledore had to shoot off a loud purple firework to regain control. "Everyone will please stay calm. Prefects will escort the students back to their dormitories, teachers will seal the doors and allow no one outside until we get to the bottom of this."

The Aurors had quickly taken up positions to protect the ministers.

Fudge tried to bluster his way through, claiming he had jurisdiction, but was quickly silenced by the Headmaster, who pointed out that Hogwarts was not under the control of the Minister. Only the governors had authority over him.

Harry quickly helped Hermione to her feet. "Did you see what happened love?"

"No Harry, my back was turned. It looks like a student was struck! Harry! It's Draco! I think he's dead! He was standing just in front of us. I didn't even see him."

"I saw a green light flash over us just as I pulled you down. It must have hit Draco."

The Headmaster was bending over Draco, examining him. "I'm afraid you're right Hermione. He was struck by the killing curse. Who could have fired it, I wonder? I think it was meant for one of you two. We'll have to examine everyone's wands to check for the curse. I fear, however, that who ever attacked is now gone. I thought I saw a figure fleeing before I could secure the hall. Still, we'll have to check everyone."

"How could this happen Professor? Except for the students and staff, everyone was supposed to be checked before they entered," Harry said exasperated.

"I'm afraid someone must have snuck in, Harry," the old man said sadly. "This will be a terrible blow to the Malfoy family."

"Mum and Dad!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"Here they come Hermione," Harry said calmly. "They look a bit shaken up though."

"Hermione! Harry! Are you alright?" Jean asked.

"We're fine Mum. It looks like we'll have to reschedule the wedding though. A student was killed."

Hermione, as ravishingly beautiful as Harry had ever seen, had tears in her eyes. She had waited for this day and now it was ruined.

"Poor Draco, I know he hated us, but that's an awful thing to happen to him. He was so young," Hermione sobbed.

Holding her closely, Harry comforted her, letting the tears fall on his robes. "It's alright Hermione, we'll get by this."

Albus offered to accommodate the Grangers for the day until the mess was sorted out. They gratefully accepted, glad that they would have a chance to comfort their daughter and Harry.

…**.**

Lucius sat at home with his head buried in his hands. 'I've killed my son!' How could his plans have gone so wrong. 'Potter will pay for this,' he thought, furiously. Narcissa was beside herself with grief. He had not told her that he had accidentally killed their son. His wife would have killed him immediately if she found out. He told her only that he had arrived at Hogwarts only to see his son killed by an unknown person.

There was no stopping him now. Any chance he had, he would kill them both without a seconds hesitation. Perhaps a gathering of his Death Eater friends would be in order. The Mudblood had to have a home. He would draw them there and kill them. Potter's home was unplotable but perhaps after school was out and he left for home…

…**.**

A week later, the Headmaster rescheduled the ceremony. Draco's mother had reclaimed her son, tears streaming from her eyes. She demanded to know who killed her son, but the Headmaster had been unable to answer her. All the wands had been confiscated and checked but the perpetrator was still unknown.

This time only the staff, students, and Hermione's parents were invited. Ron, Luna, Neville, Emily and Ginny were there as planned. The ceremony went ahead as if nothing had happened. Harry waited at the alter for his bride. Her father escorted a radiant Hermione down the isle.

Hermione, looking beautiful in her wedding dress and Harry in his father's dress robes took their places in front of the Headmaster. It wasn't as big an affair as originally planned, but that suited Harry and Hermione just fine.

"Dear friends," the Headmaster intoned. "We are gathered together to unite this young couple in magical matrimony. For as much as they have proven their love to one another, and with Merlin's blessing, I unite you in life and in death, body and soul, in health and sickness forever bonded.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jean Granger for your wife under magical law?"

"I do."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harry James Potter for your husband under magical law?"

"I do,"

"The rings please?" Dumbledore requested.

Ron presented the rings to the Headmaster.

Muttering a long incantation and touching each ring, he presented each ring to Harry and Hermione.

"You may exchange the rings now."

As they each fitted the rings to the other, together Harry and Hermione spoke the incantation.

(Translated from Celtic) "With this ring I thee bind, body and soul forever."

There was a brief flare of violet light and the two rings touched each other as their ring hands clasped together.

The small gathering gasped, not expecting this. Dumbledore smiled, sensing a true union of spirits had occurred. These two would now be protected even more than before. The school had protected them before and enhanced their magic, now the rings would expand that protection.

"Harry, you may kiss the bride," Dumbledore told him.

Gathering Hermione in his arms, he kissed her thoroughly and she responded with equal passion.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, or more properly Lord and Lady Potter."

The crowd clapped and whistled, obviously pleased.

The chairs were quickly moved and tables appeared with a wave of the Headmasters wand. The wedding feast lasted an hour with Professor McGonagall giving the toast to the newly married couple.

"I have know Harry sine he was a baby, and while I would have wished he had lived a better life as a child at his relatives place, we see before us a fine young man.

"Hermione Granger has been the brightest witch in the school since the first year, excelling in all her studies. Together, they make a fine team and under the soul bond will be a powerful force for good in the wizarding world,"

After the speeches (and there were quite a few from people that knew the pair, the tables and chairs were removed and the dancing commenced.

The first dance was Harry and Hermione, soon joined by Ron and Luna. Neville danced with Emily and Ginny, both girls blushing freely. Hermione had instructed Harry in dancing several weeks ago. With Harry holding her close, she was lost in the moment, not remembering much except how wonderful it felt to dance with him. Harry breathed deeply, the scent of Hermione lifting him to the peak of ecstasy. They seemed to float across the hall, lost in each other's embrace.

…**.**

Later, Harry carried Hermione over the threshold of the apartment the Headmaster had assigned them in the castle.

Once inside, all pretense at decorum vanished as the pair quickly shed their clothes. Running for the bed, they feverishly fell into each other's arms.

"Oops, we forgot to do the charms and take the potion," Hermione reminded him.

Quickly taking care of that chore, they resumed their embrace. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry, drawing him closer. Harry was ready for her, his member fully erect as it pushed against her slit. She was slick already and he found ready entrance to her, plunging deeply while pushing her back on the bed. The slow rhythm of love continued, both wanting to prolong the ecstasy as long as possible. Moaning, Hermione ground her hips against Harry and started bucking under him, driving faster. Harry picked up the pace and soon brought them over the edge.

Throughout the night, they continued to make love, sometimes Harry on top, other times Hermione. The explored different positions and finally fell asleep at daybreak, completely sated and exhausted.

After sleeping for most of the day, they were starving when they finally arose. A house elf provided food for the couple and disappeared. All of their favorites were there and they ate heartily. Gone was the need to watch what each other ate. They could select what their bond did. Taste was one of the first things they learned to control. They also learned to selectively listen to each other's mind. Conversation still took place in their heads, but they ignored mundane thoughts. Emotions still overrode any attempt to block them, and that was as it should be. Seeing what each other could see only came under stress or if they concentrated on the other.

Their magic continued to grow as they learned how to control it. In this, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were key in training them. They had extra classes with the two professors, three times a week in the evenings. They could now cast a nearly impenetrable shield spell wandless. Professor Flitwick started to teach them dueling, since everyone realised that Lockhart was really not up to the job as DADA teacher. Even the Headmaster came to the conclusion that Lockhart's credentials were suspect, but it was too late in the year to change things now.

As the days passed, exams became the most important thought on all student's minds. Harry and Hermione haunted the library, revising and testing each other. They would have to take their exams separately because of their bond, but this was easily arranged. With the exams just a few weeks away, they almost forgot that they had an appointment to see Madam Pomfrey for a checkup.

Entering the hospital ward, Poppy greeted them cheerfully.

"Well, you two look bright and chipper this morning. I was hoping to check Hermione to see if our potions and spells were effective against your magic. The Headmaster was quite worried that your enhanced magic would overpower the precautions and you would wind up pregnant.

Sitting on one of the ward beds, Hermione was nervous. Her period was delayed and she was afraid the potions wouldn't be enough protection. They had shagged almost every night for the past two weeks and although they had always taken the potion and did the charm, she was now at least a week past her time.

As the Mediwitch passed her wand over Hermione, Harry could feel the tension in Hermione. He tried to calm her, but felt the same as she did.

Madam Pomfrey scowled and tried the test again. The results were still inconclusive. She couldn't tell for sure if Hermione was pregnant or not.

"There seems to be something blocking my tests, Hermione. I can't tell for sure, but if your period doesn't start in another week, I think we can probably say you're pregnant. I can't get a clear indication one way or the other, so I'd say cross your fingers. This is the first time I haven't been able to tell if a witch is pregnant or not."

Leaving the ward, Harry and Hermione were determined not to let it upset them. If she was pregnant, then they would deal with it. Harry was very supportive and buoyed Hermione's mood considerably.

…**.**

Emily and Luna wondered where Ginny was. Asking around, they discovered no one had seen her.

"She's disappeared again Luna," Emily said. "I wonder where she goes."

"We've tried asking her, but I get the impression that even she doesn't know."

…**.**

Ernie Macmillan was walking the second floor corridor with Zacharias Smith, when they rounded the corner and spotted the floor flooded again. Glancing up at wall, they gaped at the red letters written underneath the original message: '**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever**'

A crowd soon formed and a prefect was sent to notify the Headmaster.

Albus and several teachers quickly arrived. Professor McGonagall called to the prefects to escort the students back to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione had been walking with Emily when they came across the crowd. Moving close to the front, they saw the writing on the wall.

_Who do you think was taken Harry?_

"Ginny's missing!" Emily blurted.

A moment later, the Headmaster confirmed their fears when he whispered to Professor McGonagall that it indeed had been Ginny that had been taken.

Harry and Hermione were stunned. They had almost forgotten about the Chamber of Secrets and their efforts to find it.

_Hermione, we have to find Moaning Myrtle! All this water appears whenever something like this happens. I bet she knows something._

_Let's hide in this classroom until the corridor clears. Oh! What about Emily?_

_Bring her inside with us, Hermione, she knows Ginny better than we do._

"Quick Emily, come inside this classroom with us. We need to talk to you about Ginny!" Hermione stated.

Closing the door behind them, they waited until the corridor cleared.

Emily told them about the diary and that Ginny seemed to be obsessed with it. "She disappeared quite often and when we asked her where she'd gone, she couldn't answer us. It's like she couldn't remember."

"The coast is clear," Harry said, peeking around the door. "Let's go."

"Wh-where are you going guys?" Emily asked nervously.

Harry explained their suspicions about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, urging them onward.

Myrtle was home, but the bathroom was awash, with water puddle everywhere.

"Um, Myrtle," Harry asked. "how did you die?

"Ooh, nobody ever asked me that before Harry. I was sitting in this stall, crying. Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses and then I heard a boy enter the bathroom. He spoke this funny sort of made up language and I left my stall to tell him that boy's were not allowed in the girls bathrooms. And then I died."

"But how did you die, Myrtle?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I looked up and these great yellow eyes looked at me, and then I died."

"Myrtle, when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Oh about fifty years ago. Why?"

"That's when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," Hermione stated.

"Um, Myrtle? Harry asked. "Did you see anyone come in here today, besides us?"

"Yes, a girl came in here about an hour ago. She went over to that sink and said something like a made up language."

Harry walked over to the sink and examined it closely. It looked dirty and hadn't been used in quite awhile.

"That faucet doesn't work Harry," Emily said. "It seems to be stuck."

As Harry examined the faucet, he felt a mark on the side. Looking closer, a small engraved snake appeared. "I wonder…"

Speaking Parseltongue, Harry asked it to open.

A great rumbling started and the trio jumped back. Their astonishment grew when the sink began to move out of the way and a large hole appeared in the floor.

Harry carefully examined the opening, finally deciding this was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Well, it doesn't look too clean, but this looks like it's been used recently. I wonder if there is an easy way down instead of sliding," Harry wondered.

"Um, Harry," Emily started, "I don't think I've told you that Ginny has been reading this diary that I found. When you write in it, the ink disappears and then the diary writes back. Luna and I were suspicious of the diary, but Ginny said she wanted to borrow it and test it more thoroughly."

"Emily, you know better than to trust something that can think for itself if you don't know where its' brain is!" Hermione angrily replied.

"Shh, love," Harry warned, "we have to figure a way down here. I wonder if there are hidden stairs."

"Try Parseltongue, Harry," Hermione suggested.

'_STAIRS_', Harry hissed, and a set of spiral stone stairs appeared around the edge of the hole.

"Well done Harry," Hermione smirked. "I guess we go down the easy way after all."

"Emily, you can't come, it's too dangerous," Hermione stated. "You'd best fetch the Headmaster."

"You and Harry can't go down there by yourselves!" Emily cried. "At least wait for Professor Dumbledore."

"By then, Ginny could be dead, Emily. We have to go now!" Harry replied.

"Then I'm going with you!"

"There's a Basilisk down there Emily! One look from it's eyes will kill you. And if it didn't, Mum would if she found out we allowed you to put yourself in danger."

"Ooooh! Okay, but you two be careful! I'll get the Headmaster."

Harry and Hermione quickly descended the stairs. The blackness was complete the deeper they went. Hermione softly said "Lumos", and a weak light lit the tip of her wand. They continued down, it seemed forever. They must be a hundred feet underground now. There was a greenish light far below them, as they carefully worked their way down. The air was distinctly colder and felt damp. Finally they reached the bottom.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Vettesr, and those kind enough to review.

Readers might have to re-read chapter 17 since I revised it Wednesday July 23 2008.

**Chapter 18: The Chamber of Secrets**

The first thing Harry and Hermione saw when they reached the bottom of the Chamber access was a pile of animal skeletons. Harry shuddered when he saw the size of some of them.

_Harry! Those bones! The Basilisk must be huge to have eaten something that size._

_We need a plan Hermione. We can't just barge in there. One look could kill us. Any ideas?_

_Well, aside from the sight problem, we also need a way to kill it. Our magic should be enough to do that. We just need a spell. What about the bludgeoning spell we practiced last month? Then there's a severing spell we found in a book in your parents vault._

_Yeah, let's try for the bludgeoning spell first and then try to cut it's head off._

_Wait! If we can blind it first… But how do we do that without seeing it?_

_We'll have to cast blind with our eyes closed._

_But how will we know where to cast?_

_Umm… How about if we cast a real strong mist spell? It might prevent it from seeing us until it's too late. Cast it just above the floor while we crawl. That way we can at least see the creature. We have to keep an eye out for Ginny, otherwise I'd suggest a banishing spell. We'll have to hold hands for this, love._

_Okay, let's work our way forward. This doesn't look like any kind of a chamber yet._

_LOOK OUT! I SEE MOVEMENT!_ Harry exclaimed.

"Emily! And Neville! What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to alert Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

…

Emily had left the girls loo and encountered Neville. He had wondered where Harry and Hermione were since his two best friends had not shown up in the Gryffindor common room or in their new apartment. Worried, Neville had checked with McGonagall and then set out to look for them in their last seen place.

"Neville, Harry and Hermione are going after a Basilisk in the 2nd floor girls bathroom!" Emily exclaimed. "I didn't want to leave them, but they made me go and get the Headmaster."

"What's a Basilisk Emily"

"It's a really large poisonous snake that can kill with a look."

"We can't let them face a Basilisk alone, Emily!" Neville said. "Come on, we have to help."

"Um, Neville, you know that a Basilisk can kill with a single look, don't you?"

"But we have to help them! We'll wear blindfolds when we spot it and cast stunners at it. That should at least give Harry and Hermione time to kill it." Neville suggested.

"Stunners? Against a Basilisk? Somehow, I don't think that will do much, Neville."

"All we have to do is distract it, it doesn't matter if we hit it, as long as we give Harry and Hermione the distraction they need."

"Okay, here we are at the loo. Inside, quick, before someone sees us." Emily pushed. "Here's the entrance and it's still open. Harry opened it using Parseltongue."

"I'll go first, Emily and see if it's safe."

"I'm right behind you. Oooh, it's dark!"

Neville softly called "Lumos", and they descended by wand light.

"Look, there they are. Ugh, look at the skeletons! Some of them are really big. How big is a Basilisk anyway?" Neville asked.

"I'd say it's huge, judging by these bones. Bigger than a horse, at least."

…

"Harry, Hermione, we couldn't let you two face this alone!" Neville proclaimed.

"Nev, we really appreciate your help, but it's too dangerous for you two down here," Harry explained. "We figure the Basilisk must be at least sixty feet long, judging by the shed skin over there." Harry pointed to a huge snake skin off to the side of the cavern.

Emily and Neville gulped, real fear setting in for the first time.

"W-well we're down h-here now, we can help distract it while you deal with it," Neville stuttered nervously.

"Well, this cavern seems to be empty, at least. There's another door ahead. When we go through that, you two better not look until we cast a fog. Then cast the strongest stunners you know at head height. Be careful and you'd best do it blindfolded. If you accidentally look and see it's eyes…"

"We have to be careful we don't hit Ginny, remember," Hermione reminded them. "We don't know where she is in the Chamber."

Harry approached the locked door and saw that it was locked by a set of three snake like bolts. "OPEN", he hissed in Parseltongue. The snakes slithered out of the way and the door slowly opened.

…

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva had accosted the DADA professor. "Gilderoy. Going somewhere?" Albus asked.

"Um, y-yes, have to go, so sorry, unavoidable, have to meet with…" he paused, trying and failing to think of a logical excuse.

"You're a fraud, aren't you?" Minerva exclaimed. "You really don't have a clue. I'll bet all those things you've written in your books are false!"

"Yes, well, about that… You see, nobody would buy my books if I told them that those things were really done by others. But I'm really good with memory charms." And he turned, wand out and was set to obliviate their memories, but Albus was much faster and stunned him.

"Get his wand Minerva, We'll hold him for the authorities. I'm sure a spell in Azkaban would be in order. I wonder if he's used that spell on any students? "Legilimens," Albus pointed his wand at Lockhart, sifting through his memories. "Oh dear, how disgusting! I'm afraid he's taken advantage of some of our female students. Floo call Amelia Bones at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and get an auror here to take him into custody. I think he will get the Dementors Kiss for what he's done!"

Minerva winced at that and hurried to make the call.

…

As they peered around the door, Harry noticed the chamber was quite large. No Basilisk was in sight. The greenish light that they noticed in the cavern was brighter here. It appeared to emanate from the walls, as if the walls were glowing. There also were stone statues of giant snakes on each side of the chamber. Looking around, Harry spotted a figure lying at the far end of the chamber. Behind the lone figure was a huge statue of a snake-like man. The eyes were large emeralds and the mouth was open. A dark cavern like hole lay behind the open mouth. Stone snakes were twisted in its hair. It gave Harry the shivers, seeming almost alive.

"Okay guys, I think it's safe to enter, but keep a sharp eye out for any movement. Ginny's lying at the far end of the cavern," Harry spoke.

Slipping through the door, they all gaped at the surreal fixtures in the chamber. Harry quickly made his way to the prone body of Ginny. Feeling for a pulse, he found a weak beat but when he tried to rouse her, she would not wake. She seemed to be clutching the diary.

A soft voice behind Harry spoke. "She won't wake, you know. The transfer of her essence to mine is almost complete."

Whipping around, Harry saw an almost solid shade of a young boy, perhaps in his teens. He was quite handsome, but had a hard cold look to his face.

Unnoticed by Harry and Hermione, their rings started pulsing with power.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you would know me as Lord Voldemort," sneered the shade.

"You're too young to be Voldemort and besides, he's dead," Harry answered.

"I was once Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I discarded that name when I made myself immortal. Tell me Harry Potter, how is it you are alive but I am but a shadow of my former self? Oh yes, I know all about you. That silly little girl Ginny has been writing about you all year. And who are your friends, hmm? Oh, the two girls must be the filthy Granger mudbloods, Hermione and Emily. Ah, and I see the only worthy pureblood here… Neville Longbottom, I believe. Yes, Ginny has told me all about you four. But where are the other two? Ron and Luna. Oh yes Ron was petrified, I forgot, but it doesn't matter, soon I will be very real and Ginny will be dead. Even now her life force is slipping away to make mine whole."

"You'll never have her!" _Hermione, quickly, a banishing spell!_

The spell, however, passed right through the shade.

Laughing, Tom called the Basilisk. "_**Come to me oh greatest of Slytherin's companions**_" Tom hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry spoke in Parseltonge as the great snake slithered out of the statue. _**"Attack the shade, oh mightiest of snakes."**_

"It obeys only me, you stupid boy. Only the heir of Slytherin can control it."

"Cover your eyes guys!" Harry exclaimed. _Hermione, come here and hold my hands._

The golden shield formed around Harry and Hermione as they held hands. As the shield solidified, a strange intense purple glow emanated from the rings on their hands. Pouring all their power into the shield, it rapidly expanded, engulfing the snake and hurtling it head first, back into the wall with a sickening crunch. It's head smashed, the snake lay still.

Tom screamed, "No! You may have destroyed my pet, but in a few moments, it won't matter. Ginny will have given me life through the diary."

_The diary, Harry! That's the secret. Destroy the diary!_

Harry acioed the diary from Ginny. Pointing their wands at the diary, the four poured all their magic into the book in a single Incendio spell. The rings pulsed purple once again and Hary's and Hermione's wands shot an intense violet beam at the book.

Tom screamed as the book burst into flame, and as the ink leaked out, Ginny slowly regained consciousness. The shade that was Voldemort burst into flame and quickly disintegrated, screaming. Harry retrieved the smoldering diary, casting an auguamenti spell to finally extinguish it.

"H-Harry, Hermione, Neville, Emily! What happened?" Ginny cried. "I don't remember anything, except…"

At this, Ginny broke down completely, sobbing.

The four gathered around her, lifting her to her feet and hugged her, soothing her. "It's all right Ginny," they all whispered to her. "It's over, Tom's gone," Hermione continued.

…

Gathering together in the Hospital wing later, the four were seated by Ginny's bed as Madam Pomfrey checked over the distraught girl.

"I've given her a dreamless sleep potion, so you four may as well leave. She should sleep for two days to recover her strength," Madam Pomfrey told them.

The Headmaster approached them as they were leaving, asking them to accompany him to his office.

"Sherbert Lemon," the Headmaster spoke and the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office jumped aside and a circular moving staircase bore the group up to his office. Conjuring comfortable chairs, Albus bade them to sit and be comfortable.

"Now, Harry, perhaps you will fill this old man in on your group's exploits. I see you've rescued young Miss Weasley from certain death, but an explanation of your actions would be most helpful."

At this point, an enraged Molly Weasley floo called the Headmaster. "Albus, what has happened to my daughter? Percy owled that Ginny was taken by a monster! How could you allow…"

"Calm yourself Molly, she's safe. Young Harry and his group rescued her. Perhaps you would like to hear the story in person? I was just about to interview them."

"Can you open the floo for me and I'll be right there."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley arrived and settled, The Headmaster urged Harry to begin.

"Sir, Hermione and I saw the writing on the corridor wall and after a check, found Ginny missing. Hermione and I had worked out that the entrance to the chamber was somewhere in the girls bathroom on the second floor. In each case of people being petrified, there was a large quantity of water on the floor near that bathroom. The details of the petrification led Hermione to research that the likely culprit was a Basilisk."

Molly gasped at this. Evidently, she knew the powers of a Basilisk. "B-but surely you would be k-killed if you encountered it?"

Hermione continued the narration. "We couldn't let that stop us, Ginny was our friend! Harry and I determined that Moaning Myrtle might know something, so we questioned her. She said that a girl entered a hidden hole by the sinks, so Harry discovered the location and opened it."

Hermione continued, helped by Harry and related how Emily and Neville joined them and the encounter with Tom Riddle's shade and the Basilisk, ending in the rescue of Ginny.

"I'm deeply impressed by your actions, but I'm also disappointed that you chose to lead this rescue operation without consulting a teacher or myself. All of you could easily have been killed and no one would have ever found you. So, for your heroic actions, I'm awarding each of you a Special Award for service to the school. I'm also awarding points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but each of you will serve a weeks detention with Professor McGonagall for disregarding school rules and for your serious lack of judgment."

Molly, who had remained open mouthed and astonished by this tale, jumped up and hugged each of the children, sobbing her gratitude for rescuing Ginny. "I can't begin to thank you all for saving Ginny," she wailed. "I'll be in your debt forever."

Recovering somewhat, she rounded on Dumbledore. "I want a word with you about the safety of the students here! Honestly! 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and a Basilisk!"

Albus cringed under Molly's onslaught, but finally she left, promising further talks.

Dismissing Emily and Neville, The Headmaster was about to ask them more details, now that Mrs. Weasley and the others had left. A knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy and his House Elf Dobby, entered the office.

"So, Dumbledore, I was assured that the… 'problems' were solved." A glance at Harry and Hermione, told him not to pursue the actual details too far. After all, they were not supposed to know about the diary and how it worked. He was a bit surprised that everything seemed to be back to normal, however.

"Yes, Lucius," Albus replied. "These young students managed to solve the 'problem' as you so quaintly put it."

"And? Who was the culprit?" Lucius inquired.

"Voldemort again, although this time he worked through a diary. I'm sure the person who provided that diary, when discovered, will be unlikely to escape justice!" the Headmaster replied Dobby was glancing at Lucius and catching Harry's eye, tried to indicate who the true culprit was.

Harry and Hermione were quick to catch on. "Mr. Malfoy," Harry stated, "I believe it was you who placed that diary in Emily's books at Flourish and Blotts store."

Glaring at Harry and Hermione, Mr. Malfoy denied involvement. "That's a vicious lie and you would have a hard time convincing anyone of that!"

With that, Lucius left, shaking with anger; Dobby following close behind.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry asked the Headmaster if he could take the diary's remains. It's a little burnt, but is somewhat intact.

"Of course Harry, but I'd still like to speak with you "I'll be right back Professor."

Chasing after Mr. Malfoy, he confronted him. "I believe this belongs to you sir."

Lucius took the diary and passed it to Dobby. "I don't know what you're talking about! Your parents were meddlesome people too and look what happened to them."

Dobby took the diary, catching Harry's eyes indicating to him to open it. A sock fell out.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes!" cried the elf. "Dobby is FREE!"

"WHAT? I didn't…" Spotting the sock, he yelled. "You've cost me my House Elf," and he drew his wand. He was starting to speak the killing curse when Harry's golden shield flared, throwing Lucius backward into the wall. He slid to the floor unconscious.

Harry returned to Dumbledore's office where he told Hermione and the Headmaster the details of his encounter with Mr. Malfoy.

"You've made a dangerous enemy, Harry. Mr. Malfoy will most likely attempt to get even. Beware of this man," Dumbledore warned.

After Harry and Hermione apprised the Headmaster of the details in the destruction of the diary and Riddle's shade, he dismissed them, allowing them to return to their apartment in the school.

…

Returning to the Gryffindor common room, Neville was greeted by the Weasley twins, Ron and Percy, demanding explanations. This took the better part of an hour, as the rest of the house wanted to hear the details as well.

In the Ravenclaw common room, her housemates similarly accosted Emily. Luna was particularly interested in the details.

"Emily, you realize that was really dangerous, what were you thinking."

"Luna! Ginny's our friend! How could I not be there for her!"

"I'm sorry Emily, of course you're right. I was just thinking how dangerous it was…"

"Luna, I hope you'd be there for me if I was in that situation!"

"Oh, Emily! Of course I would," Luna cried. "I-I don't want you to think that I wouldn't do anything to save you or Ginny. You two are my best friends. J-just b-be more careful next time."

…

The end of term exams started two weeks later, and all the students were nervous going into each exam. Hermione was convinced she did badly on all her exams. "Honestly, There were several questions that I'm sure I missed! What was I thinking? I'm sure I failed at least one subject!"

That got Ron's attention. "Hermione, what are you on about! Really! You do know that you are the most brilliant witch in this school! Hermione fail an exam? Not going to happen! Now me…"

"Will you two shut it! We're the top students, there is no way we could have failed. Hermione MAY only get 100 percent on some of her exams, but I'll bet a galleon that she's the top student again this year," Harry said energetically.

At the leaving feast the following week, Professor Dumbledore awarded the house cup. (Once again to Gryffindor, thanks to the efforts of the Quidditch team winning their closely fought final game). He presented Harry, Hermione, Neville and Emily with their special awards, without really explaining the details to the rest of the students. Most of the students already knew, however, since the Hogwarts gossip network was as efficient as ever.

…

Finally, the last day of school arrived, trunks were packed, goodbyes were exchanged and the students boarded for the ride home on the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Hermione claimed their usual seats at the end of the train and settled in for the ride back to King's Cross.

Sighing heavily, Hermione settled on Harry's lap, her arms around his neck. _Harry, I know it's going to be hard this summer, but we have each other. We'll protect each other and your relatives had better behave!_

_I know we'll have to work it out somehow with my relatives. Uncle Vernon will be the hardest to convince. He's always the one to hate me the most._

They settled in and kissed until they were interrupted by Emily, Neville and Ginny entering their compartment. Ginny hadn't a chance to properly thank them since her rescue. Shyly she approached Harry and Hermione, stuttering her thanks.

"Y-you guys could have been killed saving me. I owe you my life, I was so stupid, reading that cursed diary." She looked down at the floor. "After awhile I c-couldn't help myself," she sobbed. "Tom possessed me and made me do things… evil things. Sometimes I would awake and not know where I'd been. There were hours missing from my memory. I don't even remember the last two days that T-Tom possessed me."

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "It's not your fault. You just have to be more careful what you write in."

…

Neville sat between Emily and Ginny, undecided which one he liked best. Ginny was in his house and was fun and pretty. Emily was almost as pretty and was smart. He would have a hard time deciding, next term, but he wanted one to be his girlfriend. But just which one, he wasn't sure. He'd have to decide quickly, before someone else grabbed them.

The rest of the trip passed quietly, with Hermione dozing on Harry's lap, and Neville covertly glancing at Ginny and Emily.

END Part 2


End file.
